Remember
by Ariathel
Summary: What would have happened, had Chibiusa and the other daughters of the inner senshi been kidnapped as children, and left on someone's doorstep, only to be raised by completely different families?
1. A Past Forgotten

Lindsay  
12/27/01  
Rated - PG - 13  
Title - A Past Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon. If anybody is interested in suing, all you get is a little tin can with about four dollars worth of pennies, my 150-some-odd beanie babies and 10 barbies...  
  
  
  
The eighteen-year-old girl silently watched her sisters and brothers as they entered the gates of the Crystal Palace for the first time. This building was strangely familiar, and the feeling she could not shake. Her long hair rustled in the breeze, and she shivered in the cold. Everybody was gathering for the celebration, and the entire city of Tokyo was expected to be there. Neo Queen Serenity was, after thirty years of rule, going to be forced to pass her senshi duty to another. She had no heirs, and the decision would be difficult.   
  
"Chibiusa, what are you waiting for?" a hard voice asked. It was her father. She cringed as she turned around, expecting his anger. Her father had a reputation for being cruel, and he did nothing to contradict it. At least not to Chibiusa. He, for an unknown reason, held a strong dislike for the young woman, more so than any of his other six children. Chibiusa did not know why, but she speculated it to be her differences from the rest of her family. Her hair was long and pink, an unusual color. It was lightening with her age, and was now a silvery shade, and silky. Her eyes were a bright red, and many thought she could see into one's soul, and had the power to change one's mind and thoughts. Her skin was pale, but not sickly. It was a flawless, not a scar anywhere on her body.   
  
Two of her sisters, Annika and Akira, sixteen year old twins, loved her and made a habit of showing her off. Her mother was just like her sisters, but had died several years back, and was deeply missed.  
  
Chibiusa silently shrugged and turned. She followed her father, Kevin inside the gates. The palace stood a tall and proud, a gorgeous white rose among a field of simple bluebonnets. Few people had been inside, and it was rumored that there were great people in its doors. She had been born too late to see the palace be made, nor to witness the legend that preceded the Queen.  
  
Serenity had once been a senshi, along with four other women. She was the senshi of the moon, and her companions were Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Each woman had her own palace on their respective planets, as well as a family. They were all childless, which was speculated among the common people. It was rumored that they were immortal, and would evade death until time ceased to stretch, and while it was known that their bodies didn't age, they weren't old enough to be proven eternal.   
  
The crowd of townspeople quieted as Serenity appeared on stage. She smiled, and her beauty made many men gape. Few had seen her in person until today, and she was sure to become an idol of many. She wore a long white dress, which shimmered in the light, rustled in the breeze. Kevin looked back and forth from Serenity to Chibiusa, his mouth wide open. "I'll be damned," he said quietly, for there was no noise as the mob waited for Serenity to speak. "You look like the queen."  
  
Chibiusa shivered, noting the similarities herself. But she would never be that pretty. Serenity was quite a sight to behold, a goddess and an angel, all in one. Chibiusa was simply the child of shop owners. Chibiusa tucked her delicate hands into her pockets and waited patiently.  
  
"My children, I know you have come in question, waiting for the announcement of the next senshi of the moon. Before I release the name, I wish to tell you a story.  
  
"When I was fourteen, none of this was here. Tokyo was a simple town, and I was a simple girl. But I was given the chance of a lifetime. My advisor and friend, Luna, told me I was a chosen one. Back then I was a crybaby girl. I accepted my duty as Sailor Moon grudgingly. I thought I had simply been picked out of many, that I was just a luck of the draw, and did not like the new life I had to live."  
  
She got a distant look in her eyes, and silenced for a moment. "But I found out that I had not been randomly picked, I was Sailor Moon heart and soul. I was that crybaby girl, Sailor Moon, Serenity, all in one. It was overwhelming, but I accepted my duties more readily. And now, it is time to pass it to someone new. I can fight the evil which threatens this world, but I cannot do it alone. There are other senshi, of course, but they have their own problems to deal with, their own homes to protect.   
  
"This one must have a pure heart, and must have the blood of the moon entwined in her veins, and her soul must be that of an immortal goddess, like mine is. This woman," she paused, the silence giving a dramatic effect to her words, "is my daughter."  
  
People gasped, sending up a loud cry and a sudden stir of movement through the crowd. Serenity closed her eyes.   
  
"My dear daughter, Small Lady Serenity has been taken from me. When she was only three years old, we were in a terrible accident, along with the other senshi. Before I could make sure she was all right, a being came and stole her from me. Her four companions, the daughters of the other senshi, were also discovered missing." Tears began to stream freely from the Queen's eyes, and the look of pure pain made tears well up in the eyes of people, including Chibiusa's.   
  
"I cannot remember her face, for much of my memory was jarred in the accident. My dear husband Endymion was killed, and I have had to piece together the memories from what I have been told. I cannot find my daughter, for her soul has not awakened yet. All I know is that as a baby, she had fire red hair, and eyes to match. We know nothing of the other four, their mothers weren't as lucky as I. Please, if anyone can help me find my princess or her friends, I beg of you, please, let me know."  
  
With that, she bowed deeply and disappeared. The crowd stood, stunned, and finally erupted in noise. People turned to leave, forcing the entire crowd to move, lest they be trampled by the feet of others. Chibiusa was swept along until she was outside the gates, where she quickly dodged away. She watched for her family, and grabbed her younger brother, Jaime, who was holding the baby, Jasmine, and waited with them. They finally caught Annika and Akira. Once the crowd cleared, they were able to find the younger girls, also twins, Naomi and Nanami. Her father hated having so many girls for daughters, for he still believed in the old ways of sons caring for their fathers. Jaime was a good son, but would not stick around forever.  
  
"Chibiusa, let's go home."   
  
The six began the long walk home, where their father and Jasmine were waiting. The children preferred walking, especially since they could duck away and hang out in their favorite hiding spot. It was unusual to find trees so near Tokyo, but they were miles out of town. It would take until nightfall to get home, but the darkness added more excitement and adventure to things.  
  
Today, this particular evening, however, Chibiusa wasn't paying attention to the children and their games, she was preoccupied with what the queen had said. The description burned into her mind, and she began to question herself. 'Could I be princess Serenity?' she wondered silently. The notion was quietly killed, and she scolded herself for thinking such a   
treacherous thing. Princess Serenity was sure to be a beauty, gorgeous and admired by all. By thinking she could be the princess, she was insulting the young woman.  
  
"Come on Chibiusa!" Akira cried softly as they ducked behind a bush. They watched as several hovers passed. Chibiusa ducked down lower as one turned to face them. 'I hate these stupid hovers. I wish the Queen knew of them and could stop them.' But they were new additions to the corrupt society outside the palace walls. Unfortunately, the wars in foreign kingdoms left no time whatsoever for such small matters on Earth.  
  
The one hover approached them, and Chibiusa gathered the kids protectively to her. The hovers would kill anyone on certain territory, and this small street was a part of that land. Jaime grabbed a thick stick, and prepared to knock it out of the air, should it come near. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. It spotted them, and Chibiusa blinked. "Run!" she shouted, her voice echoing. The other hovers heard it and began to come back towards them.   
  
The six stood up and began to run, but unfortunately Naomi and Nanami were both very slow. Chibiusa waited for gunfire, and simply threw herself over her two younger sisters. The others were a significant distance away, and were out of harm. "Chibiusa!" Akira shouted, and Jaime had to grab her and Annika to keep them from running back to their sister.   
  
Chibiusa bit her lip, still waiting for gunshots. A sound was heard and she cringed, and then there was silence. Chibiusa glanced around, and saw the charred remains of the three hovers on the ground. She sat up and gaped, gazing about, searching for the cause. A beautiful woman in a small outfit was standing there, a long staff in her hands, her long black hair wrapping around her in a nonexistent breeze. She watched Chibiusa with interest, before she turned and left.   
  
"Stay safe," were her parting words, whispered into the wind. After she was gone, Chibiusa wondered if she had said anything at all, or if she had even been there.   
  
"Let's get out of here!" Nanami cried, jumping up. She was unhurt, but badly frightened. Chibiusa scrambled up and joined the others as they ran off the street. They finally slowed once they found the familiar hideout. It was an old abandoned house, with dust and cobwebs on every corner. There had once been more like it, but they were no more, lost in some fire some years ago. There was a family that had lived here, but they never returned for the fully furnished house. It alone had not burned, and what was of the street and ruins was covered in dirt, grass, and generally a good number of years of nothing, since the time before the new Silver Millennium.  
  
The six loved to look for certain remains such as photo albums. The food in the refrigerator had long ago rotted and been disposed of, but everything else was still there. Chibiusa's favorite spot was a room in the upstairs, which had belonged to a girl. There were pictures of a young girl, with hair much like the queen's. It was same style, but a much different shade. She looked very different from the queen though, and Chibiusa often found herself wondering who she was.   
  
Today, Chibiusa just sat on the bed, which she had once shaken out, sending dust around the room in a shower. But now it was relatively clean, and was a convenient spot for Chibiusa to sit and think. Today, she decided to open the closet and explore it. She hadn't before, and was a bit scared of what she'd find. They hadn't entered many of the rooms, simply out of respect, but they would one of these days.   
  
She stood and reached for the handle. It too was covered in dust, but that didn't bother her. She grabbed it and twisted, pulling one of the doors open. Inside was quite clean, without any dust or insects. Chibiusa simply stared at it, her mind not registering what she found. Inside were a few gorgeous dresses, prettier than anything she'd seen. On top there was a small book, and Chibiusa hesitantly reached up to it, taking it to the bed. As she opened it, she noted the language. It was written in English.   
  
"Diary, I don't know what to do. My life has changed so dramatically in the past few years. A talking cat came to see me, and that's when it began. I'm much smarter now, at eighteen, and so I can better express my thoughts. But to put it in as little words in possible, I am Sailor Moon. I don't know what my future holds. I have been told that I shall marry Tuxedo Kamen, and the little girl who came to visit will be my daughter, but that's so hard to believe. I have forgotten her name, as the effects of that small ball she carried with her have begun to erase her from my memory."  
  
Chibiusa let the book fall from her hands, as it smashed to the floor, sending dust all around. 'This is... this is... oh gods, this is Serenity's old house!' She blinked, the realization shocking her, sending chills up her spine. Chibiusa sat there for several moments, until a crashing noise caught her attention. She whirled to see a flaming ball of cloth catching things on fire. She yelped, her mind racing at furious speeds. Another crashing sound made her heart sink.   
  
"Get out of the house!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She quickly decided she would not let Serenity's precious things smolder. There was no way to stop the fire, but she could save some of it. She grabbed the diary, and ran to the closet. The dresses were draped over her arm, and a jewelry box on the dresser, as well as several other small things were gathered. Chibiusa dashed out of the room, and down the stairs. She found her family waiting outside in the dark, watching in horror as the place smoldered. Chibiusa turned around, and began to cry.  
  
"Serenity, I'm sorry I could not save your home," she whispered. Jaime laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here. The people who did this may want us dead, and we shouldn't give them a chance."  
  
He noted the things in her hands, and raised an eyebrow. "You stole this?" Chibiusa shook her head, and decided to keep the diary a secret. "They're too pretty to let burn. I couldn't do it, just let these things stay." Her brother shrugged and took some from her hands. They began running, and reached the house out of breath.  
  
Jaime helped Chibiusa sneak the items to her room, and silently left her, as their father was calling him. She watched him as he left the room, her mind whirling. The dresses were spread out on her bed. She ran a hand over them, and picked the first up. It was long and black, and generally very fitting. There were no special designs, but it was beautiful. She shut her door, and decided there was no harm in trying on the garments.   
  
Chibiusa slipped it over her head, and gasped as she looked into her small mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, as though it were made for her alone. A knock came at her door, and it was opened before she could move. Akira and Annika slipped into her room and shut the door behind them. Akira gasped as she took in the sight of her sister. "Chibiusa! Where did you get that? It must have cost a fortune!"  
  
She put a finger to her lips and glanced at the door, then back at the two. "Please, don't tell anyone. I got them from the house. They were too pretty for me to leave to burn." Annika sucked in her breath.   
  
"You look like Serenity," she whispered. Akira nodded, agreeing. Chibiusa sighed, pulling the dress over her head. She reached for the next, and tried it on. Akira and Annika either rejected a dress, or liked it. When they were done, the three decided to keep it the dresses a secret. Chibiusa was careful to hide the jewelry and diary from them; she didn't feel like explaining it. The twins left when it was their bedtime, and she was careful to hide the dresses behind her other clothes. The other small things went into her underwear drawer, the one place she knew nobody went.   
  
After changing into a nightgown, she climbed into bed, letting the day's events tumble around in her mind. The queen's face flashed through her mind, and she began to cry silently, until her pillow was soaked. She flipped it and dried her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Once the entire house was out, several figures appeared in her room. One, the woman who had protected her before. Beside her were five women. One in a fuku that was filled with the colors of the rising sun in the morning named Eos, one in an all white fuku named Eris, one in a silver fuku called Demeter, another in a pink fuku, Rhea, and the last one in lavender, who was Aurora.   
  
"Eos," the first said quietly, her voice once more the wind. The one beside her that was holding a staff much like Pluto's, stirred slightly.   
  
"Yes, Pluto," Eos replied and lowered her staff. A small symbol glowed on the young girl's forehead. It was a crescent moon, one much like the one on Serenity, though whiter. Eos drew the staff back, letting the moon fade.   
  
Pluto nodded with finality, a small, sad smile on her face. "It is time. Her journey will begin tomorrow. I know she will find the others."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AN: Revised… Thanks Emily! And thanks to Jenny!   
E-mail me! - MyHeartStoppedCrying@hotmail.com  
~*Lindsay 


	2. The Journey Begins

Lindsay  
12/27/01  
Rated - PG - 13  
Title - The Journey Begins  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon. If anybody is interested in suing, all you get is a little tin can with about four dollars worth of pennies, my 150-some-odd beanie babies and 10 barbies...  
  
  
  
The young toddler was sitting in a large vessel, watching the stars fly past. Her nose was pressed against the glass, her hands beside her face. A woman's laughter was heard, a sound like tinkling bells, soft and sweet. The young girl turned and smiled. "Momma, when are we going to get home? Why couldn't Ruriko travel with us, Momma?" she asked excitedly. Her hair was drawn up into two football-shaped odangos, matching her mother's. The older woman smiled. "We'll be there soon, honey. Ruriko went ahead with her mother, just like Kisetsu, Emiri, and Jamaika went with their families."  
  
The pink-haired child turned to watch the stars again, but before she could take in their beauty, the ship lurched. Pain shot through her small body as she was thrown to the floor, her head jounced heavily onto the unforgiving material. The face of the older woman was all she could see, as her body lay paralyzed from the neck down. The lights of the vessel flickered then burst in a single blast of light and sparks, casting the room in darkness, masking the cloaked figure who appeared like the faceless man from the nightmares of children.   
  
"Leave us!" the woman shouted, her voice full of despair, as though she already knew she was defenseless against the intruder. The young girl felt hands on her sides, and suddenly she was being lifted off the ground, her limbs hanging limply. More hands grabbed her body, and she was being pulled in many directions. One pair of hands was rough and dug into her skin, another was soft, and seemed to be butterflies as they drifted away. "Momma! Don't leave me, Momma!" the child called out, tears beginning to form in her eyes. A loud cry of anguish, then a soft thunk was heard, and only the soft sobs of the little girl were left in the still nighttime air.  
  
  
  
"No!" Chibiusa shouted as she jerked upright up in bed. Her body was covered in sweat, and she felt sick to her stomach. Tears ran down her face, and she reached up to brush them away. She gasped for breath, her heart pounding as she stood in shock. Everything was just as it had been for eighteen years, and she quickly reassured herself that she was not being taken anywhere.   
  
Lying back down, Chibiusa searched her mind for the details of the dream, but they vanished like sand slipping out of a curious child's hand. The harder she squeezed her memory for a sign... anything... the faster the memories slid through her fingers. All she could remember was the anguished cry of 'Momma', and even that was almost a wisp of her imagination. She felt unexpected tears stinging her eyes as she remembered the pain in the voice.   
  
For what little was left of the night, Chibiusa could not fall back to sleep. And finally, when the pale light of the early morning dawn lit up her bedroom floor, she got out of bed. Something in that dream had been bothering her all night, and she was determined to kill the thought. Her father was still asleep when she snuck past his room into the work room where all the legal documents were kept. Reaching in, she grabbed a random file and opened.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah," she said softly. "Land sales, not interested." And so she continued that way, searching through the first three drawers of manila folders. Then she found something of interest. It was Jaime's birth certificate. Chibiusa smiled as she read the information. Jaime was seventeen, just a year younger than she.   
  
"Okay, Jaime's is here," she whispered. "Annika and Akira's, Naomi and Nanami's," she continued, worry seeping into her heart. She set the thin file onto her lap, and drew in a deep breath. "Oh goddess, please," she begged, praying. She had done that since a child, a habit that drove her family crazy, and the goddess to whom she asked guidance was Selene, the goddess of the moon.   
  
Chibiusa opened the file, pulled out Jasmine's records, and set them aside. She reached in for the last document. Pulling it out she let her eyes skim the words. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands began shaking as she registered the information on the adoption certificate. She reread it, once, twice, three times. There was no doubting it...the certificate was hers.   
  
She let the document flutter to the floor, and bent over, tears welling in her eyes. She began to cry, silently at first, the sobs getting more brutal to control with each passing minute. Her body shook, and her long hair spilled around her like a curtain. She suddenly felt a hand on her back, and heard the sound of paper being rustled.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Chibiusa," Annika whispered. She wrapped her arms around her older sister, hugging her tightly, comforting the heartbroken woman the best way she could. The younger girl began to cry onto Chibiusa's shoulder, whispering into her ear. "It'll be okay, you're still my sister. I'm so glad God brought you to us, Chibiusa, I love you so much."   
  
Soon, Chibiusa's sobs quieted, and she gently pried herself from Annika's grasp. "What am I going to do now?" she whispered, pulling her hair to one side as she watched Annika come around and sit by her. "I have to find out who my real family is."  
  
Annika nodded, pain flashing in her eyes. Chibiusa knew what she was thinking, and quickly told her that it wasn't true. Annika nodded, implying understanding, but Chibiusa knew that her sister didn't mean it. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Sure," she whispered, wanting to yell no, jump up, and run out. The two quietly gathered up the documents, and put them back into the file. They worked silently, leaving the room wordlessly. Chibiusa decided to go up to her room, and grabbed a phone book on the way, preparing to call that very morning. The name of the agency would be imprinted on her mind forever, and something told her that calling could help.   
  
"Um hi, my name is Chibiusa, and I was calling to see if you... I just found out that I was adopted through your agency, and was wondering if you could tell me who my real parents are."  
  
Chibiusa listened for a moment as the woman on the other end babbled on and on about certain rules and the like. She rolled her eyes and stood, walking to her closet. Inside were the dresses she had claimed from the old house, and she slowly ran her hands over the smooth fabric of one. It was silky to the touch, the most gorgeous thing.   
  
"Miss Chibiusa?" the woman said, snapping her out of her trance.   
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say," Chibiusa asked absentmindedly, not the slightest bit ashamed for not paying attention. She listened with half an ear as the woman told her they could not find anything on her. She had been brought in by a man who found her on his doorstep, she said. 'A doorstep. Was I that unwanted?' Chibiusa thanked the woman numbly, and hung up the phone. 'What will I do now?' she thought with despair.   
  
"Chibiusa, it's time for breakfast!" one of the younger twins called, most likely Naomi. Chibiusa squared her shoulders and decided to ask her father. He probably wouldn't answer, and might give her more chores. All through breakfast, everyone chatted excitedly, except Chibiusa, who felt like an outsider. She silently looked over each of them, her brothers and sisters. They all had black hair, with the exception of Jaime, who had blonde hair, like his mother. She could see now how she was different, unrelated. And the thought made her start to cry all over again.  
  
"Chibiusa?" Nanami asked quietly, her small voice silencing the whole table. Chibiusa shook her head, and quickly stood up from the table, knocking her chair over. She ran from the room, not even asking to be excused. She began to cry uncontrollably as she left the house, letting the door slam behind her.   
  
"Chibiusa, you get back here and ask to be excused!" her father yelled, but she ignored him, letting the click of the lock express her opinions. She walked and walked, not knowing nor caring where she was headed. Her feet carried her a good ten miles, her cries finally having stopped after about two. She did not want to see anybody, and the best way was to not attract their attention, so she kept her eyes focused on the ground.   
  
"Oof," she heard as she smashed into something. She fell backwards and hit her head on the pavement, right into a pile of soggy dirt. She couldn't move, and the weirdest feeling of dejavú came over her as she lay there. Finally she sucked in a breath and sat up, finding herself face to face with a vaguely familiar woman.   
  
"I'm so sorry, are you all right? I'm so clumsy," the woman said, clearly embarrassed. Her hands were dirty as she offered Chibiusa a hand. The younger accepted it, and felt herself being pulled upwards. "I should've been watching where I was going. My name's Sere, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm... I'm Chibiusa," she stammered as she racked her brain for the familiar name. Finally her eyes widened in shock. Now she knew where she recognized the voice. "Oh I'm so terribly sorry," she gasped as she looked down, a flush creeping over her cheeks. Her head pounded, and her legs chose that moment to quit working. She lurched backwards, and landed on the pavement.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need me to call help?" Serenity said frantically as she bent down. Chibiusa shook her head and opened her mouth.   
  
"I'm fine... are you... Ser.. Serenity?" she whispered. The woman's eyes widened in shock, then she smiled in pleasure, standing back up. "Why yes. I didn't think I was that good looking, that such a pretty young woman would remember my face." Chibiusa blushed and looked down. Suddenly she remembered why she was out, and bit her lip.  
  
"I must be going, your majesty," she whispered and stood. Serenity shook her head, clearly displeased.  
  
"Please, don't call me your majesty. Is there anything I can do to help you? I feel so awful; your hands are all scraped up and your clothes are so dirty."  
  
Chibiusa cocked her head. Maybe this woman could help her find her parents. It was worth a shot. "Well... if it's not too much trouble..."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Nothing's too much trouble. I get so bored and lonely, I'd be glad to help you!" Chibiusa grinned back, and sighed. "I just... this morning... found out I was adopted. Can you, by any chance help me find my birth parents?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Certainly. If you're not expected anywhere, I can bring you to my home where I can help you look through some records."   
  
Chibiusa nodded. "I'd like that, very much."  
  
"Just one thing… please don't tell my friend Mars what has happened here. She'll never let me live it down!"  
  
Chibiusa nodded and followed Serenity as the two walked back towards the palace in companionable silence. When the reached it, Chibiusa remembered the events of the previous day. The pained image of the queen flashed through her mind, and Chibiusa resolved to help the woman search for her daughter. "Your... Sere... I-I'm really sorry about... your daughter," she stammered. Serenity turned and smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Serenity, where the hell have you been?" a voice rang out. Serenity cringed, and sighed. Chibiusa recognized the look on her face. It was exasperation and happiness, all in one. Serenity knew the voice, and while the fact that people were so worried over her absence bothered her, she knew that this was home and someone would note her not being there.  
  
"Mars, over here," she called out. Soon, a woman with long raven-colored hair appeared. She shook her head at the sight of Serenity, placing her hands on her hips. Serenity stuck out her tongue, causing Chibiusa to erupt into laughter. Mars cast Chibiusa a bewildered glance, then turned back to Serenity.   
  
"Who is this?" she asked, watching while Chibiusa simmered down, letting out occasional giggle. "She reminds me of you."   
  
Serenity shook her head. "Chibiusa. I r... we ran into each other."  
  
"Knowing you, I could probably take that literally," Mars said, shaking her head. "Well come inside, you two are a mess."  
  
Serenity and Chibiusa followed Mars inside, where several people greeted the three. Chibiusa was introduced to many people, and awed by the beauty inside. A small part of her mind nagged her about blowing off her family, but another part quickly hushed it. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and she would not pass it up, even if she had to pay for it dearly, later.  
  
The two were taken to a large room, where hundreds of books rose to the ceiling, with everything from ancient Martian documentary to the latest novels on Earth, in all languages. Chibiusa marveled at what was inside the room, gaping at everything. Serenity smiled, allowing the young girl to look around in wonder.  
  
'She does remind me of myself... but she is so different. She's very simple, very sheltered. I'd gather she's a farmer's wife, maybe daughter of a shopkeeper. Probably around twenty-five, too old to be my daughter.' She found the thought saddening. Chibiusa seemed sweet and loving.   
  
"Ready to look?" she asked gently. Chibiusa nodded, and thus their search began. They came up with document after document, record after record, but nothing on Chibiusa's birth. She found everything on her brother and sisters, her father and mother, but nothing on herself. Serenity's mouth had curved into a frown, as she read over the top of another large stack of paperwork. Nothing.   
  
"Serenity? Chibiusa?" a voice asked quietly. The two looked up, and Chibiusa noticed a woman with short blue hair. She wore a long blue gown, and the symbol of Mercury blazed on her forehead. The woman eyed Chibiusa, and suddenly smiled softly. "You are a pretty thing. Where do you come from?"  
  
Chibiusa blushed, casting her gaze down. 'Am I dreaming?' "I... I live about ten miles from... here. The palace."  
  
The woman entered the room and sat down at a chair. Serenity returned to the books, letting the two talk. "Who are your parents? You remind me of someone from my past." Chibiusa filled her in, answering the queen's questions. She became enchanted with the woman's fascination with everyday life, and felt herself smiling and becoming at ease as the woman laughed at her funny stories. Serenity gave up reading, joining in on their discussion.  
  
Suddenly Mercury, the queen in blue, saddened. Chibiusa frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Mercury shook her head, settling back.  
  
"You're so young. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you can do whatever you want. I wish I had what you've got. At a young age, I can't remember when, I became Sailor Mercury. Since then, I haven't been able to sit back and enjoy life. Now with my daughter gone, I feel even more lost than ever."  
  
Chibiusa bit her lip. "But Mercury," she said, hoping the woman didn't scold her. "You're so lucky. I don't mean about your daughter, that's terrible. But you... you can do anything. I'm eighteen, and cannot leave home. I have six younger brothers and sisters, and have to care for each in place of my mother, until I am claimed by a man to be his bride. Then I will raise more children and die an old woman, having done nothing with my life. I cannot dream, because there is neither the time to dream nor the ability to achieve it. You have eternity to wait around. You can be everything you know you are, because that's your right. I have no right to leave the family who's taken such good care of me, even though I was just an orphan child on someone's doorstep, someone with the looks to scare any normal man or woman away."  
  
The two queens sat and listened, until she finally wound down. 'This puts things in perspective. Sometimes I forget that I'm not the only one with problems,' Mercury thought. She wished she could help the young girl. 'She's eighteen... Legal, and able to leave her home. I'm sure we could find some reason to bring her here. I would bet she would give anything to see the moon, and I know that Mercury is simply gorgeous this time of year... But then there are her brothers and sisters. But maybe I could help her realize her future.'  
  
Chibiusa flushed once more and stood, realizing she had contradicted someone of such high rank. 'This must be going to my head!' "I should be going. I've taken so much of your time, you've been so generous to sit and listen to me. I don't have too many people to talk to these days."  
  
Serenity stood, followed by Mercury. "We'll take you home, soon. But first, would you like to meet the other senshi?" Chibiusa smiled and nodded, then allowed herself to be led through the halls. She met Venus, a beautiful woman who offered to help her find the love of her life, an offer Chibiusa declined politely. Venus was overly giddy with something Chibiusa believed to be a date with several friends, and would probably have regretted making a commitment had Chibiusa accepted. She met Jupiter, a tall woman who gave her the best cookie she'd ever eaten. Jupiter smiled with pleasure as Chibiusa praised her cooking lavishly.   
  
"Hey Serenity, can I adopt her?" she called out jokingly. "Or do I have to fight for her?" Chibiusa flushed. 'They're all so nice... and after I was always told by teachers and father that I wasn't anything special. They say I'm pretty. Maybe these looks are popular where they came from.'  
  
Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus were all on their own planets, and that left only Pluto to be met. When the woman was found, Chibiusa reeled in shock.  
  
"You!" she cried, startling Serenity and Mercury. Pluto smiled.  
  
"I'm surprised you recognize me, Chibiusa," she said softly. "I trust you made it home safely?"  
  
Chibiusa nodded, regaining her composure. Serenity gave the two bewildered glances, but did not comment. After introductions were made, Pluto left, having to go home to plan for a ball on her home planet. Chibiusa was led through empty hallways back to the entrance, and she noticed that it was pitch black outside. She gasped.  
  
"What time is it?" she cried. Neither woman had the answer, and Chibiusa felt sick. 'Oh no... I've stayed too long. Papa will be so furious!' She quickened her pace. "I must get home! Papa will be so mad at me," she cried, biting her lip. Her fairy tale day was coming to an end, and not the way she'd wanted at all. She would probably get yelled at, maybe sent to bed without supper.  
  
Serenity startled. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'll walk you home and explain to your father what happened."  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to take any of your time. You probably have better things to do than walk me home," she said hurriedly. Serenity smiled.   
  
"I have eternity to do it. I can take several minutes to walk you home." Chibiusa gaped, then smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mercury agreed to walk with them, and quickly changed into some normal clothes. The three set off into the night, following the street until it broke off. Chibiusa automatically took the shorter, yet darker route. The trees hid the moonlight, which was exceptionally bright tonight. She felt energized, ready to dance.   
  
"Here it is," she said quietly, proudly showing off her house. It was old, but kept up nicely. Serenity smiled and walked right up to the door. Mercury and Chibiusa followed, and before Chibiusa opened the door, she requested that Serenity and Mercury not mention anything about the adoption. "My father doesn't know I found out yet."  
  
She opened the door and found Naomi and Nanami coming flying at her. "Chibiusa!" they cried and hugged her tightly. She hugged them and laughed.   
  
"It's all right. I ran into someone very special, and we decided to go to her house." The twins pried themselves from her and looked behind their sister, through her long hair. They smiled, and Chibiusa turned around. "Come on in."  
  
The two entered the house, and Chibiusa cringed to hear her father coming inside.  
  
"Chibiusa! Where the hell have you been?" he shouted. Serenity flinched, and Mercury bit her lip. Chibiusa flushed.   
  
"I have an explanation!" she shouted, and stepped back when he came into view. 'He's furious. He wants to hit me,' she thought in panic. "I... Sere and I ran into each other, and she took me home to help clean up, because I fell into some mud, and she and her friend decided to walk me home so I wouldn't get hurt, because it was so dark. I couldn't call because Sere doesn't have a phone," she said frantically, watching his demeanor change as he noticed guests. He became colder, and barely gave them a nod.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience Chibiusa's caused you. She's a terrible klutz, and has a tendency to space out and do stupid things."  
  
Serenity felt her face burning in shock. Here was this sweet and wonderful young woman who had the talent, intelligence and drive to become something powerful for her planet, and her father clearly didn't appreciate her. "Just a minute," Serenity said, her voice cold. Chibiusa's father startled, and glared at the stranger. "Chibiusa is not a klutz or stupid. She is a wonderful young woman who has the potential to be anything she desires. It's very obvious that all her life, she's been told she's a nothing, that she's not worth anything. Well I can tell you that that's wrong. I've never seen a woman in my life as talented as her. I suggest you do everything to help her. She could do wonderful things for this planet."  
  
Everyone stood, stunned. Chibiusa flushed, more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. 'She's sticking up for me! Oh Papa will stew for a long time about this one...'  
  
"Who are you to tell me how to raise my daughter?" he shouted, red in the face.   
  
"I am older and wiser than you. I've seen everything, in this millennium, the last one, and the old Silver Millennium in which my mother raised me on the Kingdom of the Moon to follow in her footsteps and rule the Moon Kingdom with Prince Endymion, my love. I have raised a small child, and watch her be taken from me by a masked stranger. Her cries of 'Momma' as she was taken from me haunt me every day I live, and they will continue to for...well, forever. You'd best thank God you've got Chibiusa, and never sell her short."  
  
Kevin looked ready to explode. Naomi and Nanami quickly ducked behind their sister. They had never seen their father so angry. He clearly missed everything Serenity said, not connecting her with the queen. Chibiusa, recognizing a full-blown argument was brewing, and she quickly stepped in. "Please, can we just go to bed?" she turned to Serenity and Mercury, who was silent, her eyes pleading. "Thank you for walking me home. I greatly appreciate it."   
  
Mercury realized the look in her eyes, and nodded. 'Don't startle, we have telepathical abilities' she said quietly into Chibiusa's mind. 'I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused you. We'll see each other again. And I will look around for anything to help you find your parents.' With that, she took Serenity's arm and left, saying good-bye. Chibiusa sighed and turned back to her father. He had calmed down, and she immediately felt ashamed.  
  
"How could you be so rude to her?" she cried, tears welling up. She had made two new friends, and her father had probably chased them away with his anger and temper. "They were so nice to me. I doubt they'll ever see me again."  
  
He just glared at her, turned, and walked away. She slumped her shoulders and said good-night to her sisters, then headed to her room.  
  
  
  
"Serenity, why did you go crazy back there?" Mercury asked in hushed tones. She had been startled by her friend's outburst; Serenity was normally a gentle, calm woman. Back there she was almost out of control.   
  
"He has no right to treat her like that. Didn't you notice how she'd get this look in her eyes whenever someone tried to be nice? It was as though she didn't believe that anyone would mean it, not because we're not nice, but because she doesn't think anything of herself. That's only something you acquire through being told. That man obviously doesn't appreciate her."  
  
"I know. But Serenity, you may have just made things worse for her."  
  
At that, Serenity startled. And then she realized the truth to what Mercury was saying. They continued the walk home in silence, dread and guilt blanketing the queen. When they finally reached the palace, the sun was rising. Serenity realized it was time to go to the moon once more. They were rebuilding the Moon Palace, in hopes that small lady Serenity would come home. Serenity knew she could never leave the Earth; it was her home. But she knew, in her heart, her daughter would give anything for the beautiful white moon. She just had a feeling that the symbol that always adorned the senshi's foreheads would be a white moon for her daughter.   
  
Once they reached the great palace, Serenity stopped to stare at it. Mercury turned, noticing that her friend was no longer at her side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. But this place... it's so big. We don't use all the rooms. We don't use all the space. But it's home, and for everyone living in the palace, it's wonderful. This place must have looked so big to her... I know she thought it was beautiful. I don't know... I never looked at it that way. It was always just my home."  
  
Mercury nodded, smiling. "But Chibiusa was proud of her home, remember? She held her head high, showing it off with pride in her voice."   
  
Serenity nodded, and began walking. Inside, things were running like usual. Saturn had come to visit, bringing her family. Serenity was saddened to see Nikori, a beautiful young woman. She was twenty, and turning out to be a great senshi. She was engaged to a prince from a far away kingdom, and Serenity knew Hotaru was sad. Nikori would rule his kingdom with him, training soldiers. Not senshi, just soldiers. Occasionally, the senshi were called together to fight several battles, but nothing much anymore. No evil forces, just evil beings. However, she suspected that though Chaos had been defeated, that their war wasn't over.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa woke up the next morning to see Annika sitting by her bed. She looked upset, worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You were looking for your real family, weren't you?" the younger accused. Chibiusa swallowed.   
  
"Yes. But it didn't start out like that. I was walking, and I ran into Sere, who turned out to be the queen Serenity." Annika's eyes widened in shock. "She offered to help me because she felt so awful for making me fall. So I went to the palace and we looked for a while, but Mercury came in, and we began talking. I was introduced to the senshi. Venus is the prettiest, well she and Serenity. Jupiter makes the best cookies... Mars is... Mars is Mars. She seems to have a short temper. Pluto is the one who saved us the other day."  
  
Annika listened intently, feeling sadness come over her. 'She's still my sister! She'll always be my sister!' She suddenly realized Chibiusa had stopped talking and was staring at her. "Sorry," she mumbled, blushing. "That sounds cool. Are you going to go back there?"  
  
Chibiusa shook her head. "She probably has better things to do than spend time around me."  
  
"Chibiusa! Phone call!" someone called into her room. Chibiusa quickly reached for the phone in her room, picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Chibiusa, you may not remember me," she began, introducing herself as the woman from the adoption agency. "I meant to tell you when we last talked that you were brought in with several other girls, four to be exact. They've all been adopted out, but as of when they left, they were all living in Tokyo. Would you like their names?"   
  
"Oh my gosh... sure!"  
  
After thanking her and hanging up, Chibiusa clutched the paper in her hands. On it was the address to four girls, all her age. Maybe they could help her piece together her past. 'Ruriko, Kisetsu, Emiri, and Jamaika. What can I say? I can't just... walk up to them. Maybe Serenity could help.'  
  
She quickly got out of bed and dressed, and ushered Annika out. They went down for breakfast, which Chibiusa skipped and quickly did her chores. Her father was nowhere to be found, so she left a note. Then she set off, deciding to run the long distance to the queen's palace.  
  
Once she stood in front of it, she bit her lip. She looked down at the piece of paper, breathing deeply. She felt herself calm down, and read the first address. 'Ruriko. She lives close to here... I suppose I should just go to her house, and see if she's home.'  
  
She turned and began walking, following the familiar streets to a tall house. It looked nice, nicer than anything she'd known. She determinedly set off up the steps, and knocked on the door. Several seconds later, it was opened by a young woman about Chibiusa's age. She smiled and opened the door wider. Her long black hair fell around her, seeming to shimmer like silk.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Umm. Yeah. Hi," Chibiusa said, resolving to kick herself later. "My name is Chibiusa... Are you Ruriko?" The girl nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Do you want to come in?" she asked, still smiling. Without waiting for an answer, she stepped back, letting Chibiusa in. "I'm sorry about the mess, my parents are gone until tomorrow. As you can see, I'm not much at house cleaning."   
  
Chibiusa smiled, then drew in a deep breath. "I know this may sound weird..."  
  
"You were wondering if I could help you find your parents." When Chibiusa's jaw dropped, she giggled. "Don't worry, I already got called by the woman at the agency. And since Chibiusa isn't a very common name, I figured that must be you."  
  
"Umm... yes. If you can't, that's okay," she said in a rush. Ruriko bit her lip and got a faraway look in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry... I really don't know anything. All I know is that several nights ago, I had a dream. I can't remember anything about it, but that triggered the question. The strange thing was, my friends Jamaika and Kisetsu both had a dream. It was really creepy," she said, her voice trailing off. Chibiusa looked around her, noting the class of this house. Ruriko's family was obviously wealthy; she probably went to one of the higher-end schools near here.   
  
"Did you have one of those weird dreams?" Ruriko asked, pulling Chibiusa out of her trance. She nodded, and then silence fell over the two. Suddenly a knock startled the two, and Ruriko furrowed her brow. Chibiusa stepped back as she went to the door, trying not to listen to the conversation. When Ruriko came back in, two young women accompanied her. One was tall and slender, with long, wavy brown hair. She wore it down, letting it fall to her shoulders. Her deep green eyes seemed to hold a secret that only she knew, portraying a sense of mystery. The other had long blonde hair that fell to her waist, and was pulled back into a low ponytail, though a few stray strands escaped, framing her face. Her blue eyes were the color of the ocean, and seemed to hold great intelligence.   
  
"Chibiusa, these are my friends Jamaika and Kisetsu. Girls, this is Chibiusa. She's had the same dream we had, and was one of the ones brought in with us." The two girls smiled, and greeted Chibiusa like an old friend.   
  
'She's really pretty…' Jamaika thought as she stepped in the door. The girl wore a simple outfit of shorts and a tank top, but she had insanely long legs. 'Just like me...' She bit her lip, remembering how several people had teased her, calling her a stick, simply because she was tall and tiny. The girl's long hair was drawn up into two football-shaped buns, and fell to the ground. It was an unnatural color of pink, but, whether with age or something else, it was silvery. Her eyes were a shade of red that, on most, would scare the wits out of people. However, with her light skin, the colors went well. 'I wonder where she lives.'  
  
"So yeah…" Kisetsu said, rolling her eyes. "Life's pretty hectic right now. My 'rents are going ballistic. I was never supposed to have found out about the adoption. Like I wouldn't have… they're as terran as they come, and I've been compared to the Queen of Mercury, whom I assume would look like Mercurians. My mom's upset, mostly that I'll leave her."  
  
Jamaika shook her head. "Yeah my parents aren't too happy either. But they're understanding. What about yours Chibiusa?"  
  
"My dad doesn't know. I don't want him to know. It may turn out to be an excuse to kick me out, something I know he's dying to do." The group's smiles faded a bit, and Chibiusa felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, that sounds awful… It's just that, since my mother died, he's gotten very sour around me."  
  
"I'm sorry about your mom," Ruriko said quietly. "I know I wouldn't be able to live without mine."  
  
They fell into silence, until the phone rang. Ruriko's eyes lit up, and she dashed for it. From what Chibiusa could tell, it was a guy, one she presumed to be Ruriko's boyfriend, or a guy she wanted to date. Jamaika grinned, and Kisetsu smiled wickedly.   
  
"Hey Ruriko, is that Aiko Masayoshi?" she called out in a singsong voice. Ruriko turned and stuck her tongue out, flushing. Kisetsu laughed. "Just ask him out!"  
  
"Don't listen to her!" Ruriko said loudly to cover her friend's voice, and made a crude gesture. Kisetsu bent over laughing, and Chibiusa grinned amusedly. Jamaika rolled her eyes, and took a seat on the couch as Ruriko pulled the phone up the stairs with her. Chibiusa sat in a chair, trying not to sink into it. Kisetsu finished laughing and sat down, and the three girls began talking. Kisetsu was loud and outgoing, and loved to get in trouble. Jamaika was quieter, more mysterious. She seemed to keep to herself more. She was great at martial arts, and loved to cook.   
  
"I should go," Chibiusa said, finally noticing a clock. She had been gone several hours, and would be expected at home. "Who's going to go visit with Emiri?"  
  
"I'll do it," Kisetsu said, standing. Chibiusa said good-bye, asked them to tell Ruriko she had left, and let herself out the door. She left the subdivision, then ran the rest of the way home. Her father still wasn't back, and Akira was the only one left, watching the three younger girls.   
  
"Where are Annika and Jaime?" Chibiusa asked curiously. Akira shrugged.   
  
"Jaime had a date. Annika went out with some friends."  
  
Chibiusa nodded and went upstairs to her room so she could be alone for a while. Naomi followed her into her room, where the younger girl sat, watching her sister. Finally she got up the nerve to ask Chibiusa about what had been on her mind for a long time. "Chibiusa," she began quietly. "Are you still my sister?" Chibiusa startled.  
  
"Of course I am! That's a silly question," she said softly, noticing the girl's tears. Naomi and Nanami were both seven, and tended to blow everything out of proportion. Naomi's troubled look cleared at her sister's reassurance, and she sat down at Chibiusa's desk chair. Chibiusa watched her, waiting for what the younger girl wanted. When Naomi didn't ask her anything, she laid back. She knew better than to tell her sister to get out, but she really wanted to read more of the old diary.   
  
Naomi got up and left, becoming bored with Chibiusa's silence. Finally, she heard a door slam downstairs, and knew her father was home. At that moment, the phone rang. After three rings, Chibiusa groaned and grabbed it. "Hello," she mumbled.  
  
"Chibiusa, I think I know how we can find out. Can you spend the night at my house?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AN: Revised once more, most likely the last time. Thank you once MORE Emily! -And- big thanks to Jenny! She's awesome, and such an encouragement. Thanks!!  
~*Lindsay 


	3. Answers

Lindsay  
12/27/01  
Rated - PG - 13  
Title - Answers  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon. Or the band Laputa. Or Kouichi.  
  
  
  
"All right," Ruriko called out, clearly nervous. "I had heard, a few years back, about a way to find out your parents through a blood test. It doesn't take very long at all, I've heard. I called Naru, a friend of the family who is also a doctor, and asked if we could try that method. She said we could, and arranged for us to meet her at the office at ten."  
  
Kisetsu groaned and sank to the ground, surrounded by her things. Chibiusa's eyes swept over the girls in the room, each in turn. Earlier, Kisetsu had gone to Emiri's, so she had just gone back and had brought the confused girl here. Her eyes gave Emiri a long look, committing her features to memory. She had long blonde hair, almost like Kisetsu's, though different. It was darker, for one, and accented her lavender eyes well. She was about medium height, taller than Chibiusa, but shorter than Jamaika. She looked about twenty or so, and she seemed to be the deep-thinker type. After meeting the queen of Mars, Chibiusa placed Emiri as the most likely to descend from Mars. Chibiusa could already tell she was a firebrand, very rebellious against those that wanted to harm her or those close to her, yet fiercely loyal. The kind of person you want on your side. Chibiusa slowly sat down, followed by Jamaika. The other two girls sat, and the circle fell silent. Finally Ruriko took charge.  
  
"Okay let's skip introductions. Everyone knows everyone, and that's that. So how old are you guys? I'm seventeen," she began, tossing a stray lock of black hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Nineteen," Emiri said, a small, proud, smile on her face. "I'll be twenty in seven months." She glanced at the next person, who happened to be Chibiusa.   
  
"I'm eighteen," Chibiusa said quietly, and didn't elaborate. Jamaika, as she had said before, was sixteen, as was Kisetsu. The circle fell silent once more, until Emiri suggested they play a game called 'Never'. After describing the rules, the girls quickly got into it. Everyone held up all ten fingers, and each told something they'd never done, taking turns. If someone had done the action that the speaker had never done, they put a finger down. The first person to have all ten fingers down lost the game.  
  
Chibiusa was surprised at how different everybody was. She and Kisetsu rarely got a finger down, while Emiri was the first out. What surprised her was how different Kisetsu was from well... herself. Outwardly, she was the party type, but she had her head well screwed on. Emiri continued to play for fun, and after an hour of giggling and laughter, accusations and denials, the statements got a bit serious.  
  
"I've never met my birth parents," Chibiusa said quietly. Nobody put a finger down, and everyone glanced around before the statement passed to Jamaika. She made her statement, and it passed to Kisetsu.  
  
"I've never smoked pot," she put in, much to everybody's surprise, though they were coming to expect that kind of thing from her. She smiled secretively, knowing what they were thinking, then glanced around to see who had put fingers down. Ruriko and Emiri were the only ones. Ruriko blushed, while Emiri simply smiled that mysterious 'I'm not telling' smile of hers.  
  
"I've never…" Kisetsu began, then her voice trailed off, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "I've never kissed a guy," she said. Jamaika, Emiri, and Ruriko put fingers down, laughing. Chibiusa grinned and exchanged looks with Kisetsu. The girls began trading stories of first kisses, favorite kisses, etc. Chibiusa and Kisetsu listened, their hands returned to their laps. The game resumed, everyone still smiling.  
  
"How about… meeting the queen. I've never met the queen," Ruriko said. Only Chibiusa put her finger down, then grinned as the girls shrieked. They began firing questions at her, finally dissolving into uncontrollable laughter as Chibiusa yelled at them to quit yelling at her. 'I'm having fun,' she thought to herself as she laughed. 'I can be myself and have fun around these girls.'  
  
"New rules. Confessions. Wishes, thoughts, etc," Emiri said, then the girls laid back.   
  
"I wish I knew why I was left on someone's doorstep," Julianna whispered. Chibiusa nodded quietly, agreeing.  
  
"Me too. I wonder what was so wrong with me that someone couldn't keep me," put in Emiri. Ruriko and Kisetsu agreed, and everyone waited for Chibiusa.  
  
"I wonder what secret is hiding in my dreams. Something big, something terrifying. I know there's something big in my life I'm missing, but what? I think the answer to this could turn everything upside down. And now I'm not sure I want to know. What will I say? What can I say to someone who cared enough about me to leave me on a doorstep."  
  
And at that comment, nobody spoke. It spoke true, striking the dead center of their fears.   
  
"I want to see Mars," Emiri spoke up, lightening the mood in the room, taking their minds off their fears. "It's the prettiest of the kingdoms."  
  
The other girls quickly opposed that opinion, coming up with reasons to visit other planets. Finally, Ruriko noticed the time. The girls put on their shoes, leaving the house quietly. The sky was clear, and the light of the moon lit the otherwise dark streets. Chibiusa shivered and stopped, turning to stare at the moon. Something about it reached inside her soul, desperately trying to show her what she didn't know. She could feel it spread through her with such warmth and comfort she wanted to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Emiri asked, coming to stand by her side. The two girls had immediately bonded, even though they were complete opposites. For several long moments, they were silent, simply staring at the moon.  
  
"It pulls at me. I've never noticed it before. Looking at the moon, I feel… different," she whispered. "I feel like there's something about the moon inside me, calling to be taken there, as though it were my home. I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
She was silent for a minute, before turning her gaze away. The group silently continued, following Ruriko's lead to the doctor's office. It was surprisingly close, and so they arrived early. There was one woman sitting there, quieting a small child who was crying on her lap. She caught the eye of the nurse, who was leaving, and motioned her head out the door. "Am I finished here?" she asked quietly. The nurse smiled and nodded, opening the door for the woman. She smiled gratefully and swept out, still quieting the fussy child.  
  
The girls sat in small chairs as Ruriko let the doctor know they were there. The five looked up as a woman with red hair appeared. Her eyes took in the sight of the five girls, and the corners of her mouth tugged upwards as her eyes locked on Chibiusa's. "All right, this process is rather simple. With the new technology coming in from the other kingdoms, it's rather simple and quick. We take a blood sample, then analyze it. With just a small amount, we can tell just about anything about you. We can tell which planet your parents are from, though they can only be from the solar system. If your parents are in any of the other kingdoms, then you'll have to find a way to get to the queen for help. She's usually busy, but she loves to help out."  
  
Everyone nodded, understanding. Chibiusa smiled secretively, but didn't oppose the doctor. Ruriko went in first, coming out several minutes later looking excited and scared all at the same time. Chibiusa was next, and slowly walked through the door, her heart pounding in her chest. The doctor motioned to a chair, and quickly took blood. Chibiusa sat still, waiting for the woman to say something.  
  
"You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine," she began as she took care of several forms. "You look just like her, actually. Though she was a bit clumsy." She smiled, her eyes getting a faraway look. Then she saddened. "But things changed. She… made friends with several girls, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. She changed. We grew more and more distant, and then it was like I didn't know her anymore. She was so… cold, as though she had a mission, and nothing would stop her from accomplishing it. She got married to Mamoru, and her friends all married strange men. One of them, Nephrite, had been my boyfriend a long time ago. The thing that makes me wonder most is that I watched him die, at the hands of the man whom Ami married. Anyway, they had their own group, kind of like a circle that only those who knew their secret could be a part of. Then they disappeared. And I've never seen them since. I'll bet my friend is your mother," she finished, setting the forms down, winding her story up. After shooing Chibiusa out, Emiri went in, followed by Kisetsu and Jamaika. And finally, they were done. The five chatted quietly about random things, too nervous to form a real conversation. After ten minutes, the doctor came out, five printouts in hand.   
  
"Here you are girls. I hope you find what you're looking for," she said quietly, her eyes saddened greatly. Chibiusa took hers and met Emiri's eyes. The five girls opened the paper, their eyes sweeping over the results wordlessly. Chibiusa's mind didn't register anything on the paper. It was as though it were written in a foreign language.  
  
"I'm half Martian, half Terran," Emiri said quietly. Her usually sassy self was hidden under the shock of how quickly the whole process went down. Everybody turned to look at each other.  
  
"My mother was from Jupiter, my father was from Earth," came Jamaika's reply, her eyes holding a far-away look. Kisetsu was half Mercurian, half Terran, and Ruriko was half Venusian, half Terran. They turned to Chibiusa expectantly.   
  
"I'm half Lunarian, half Terran. I don't know how that's possible," she whispered. The Moon was unoccupied, having no kingdom of its own. It was being rebuilt, but nobody was of the kingdom yet. She frowned, mentally shaking herself. 'Tsukino Usagi. Chiba Mamoru. I guess Usagi was the doctor's friend.'  
  
They remained silent until Ruriko stood, shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you so much." The girls all stood, thanking the doctor quietly. They left the office, Chibiusa briefly wondering what the cost would be. However, she didn't give it much thought. They were silent as they walked home, the knowledge she'd found weighing on her heart. 'It was somehow different than I expected. I thought I'd be angry. But after hearing Naru's story, I think there's something more to it than that.'  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ruriko whispered. Nobody had a reply, and the question was left unanswered. Ruriko's house was quiet and dark; the shadows cast by the moonlight gave it a haunted look. Makeup was removed, sleeping bags were rolled out, and five girls lay down, yet not one of them could sleep. And when the early morning sun drifted across the floor, the five got up, finally able to talk.  
  
"I think maybe the queen could help," Kisetsu suggested, causing everybody to look at Chibiusa. Though nobody had slept, they somehow managed to look as though they had dreamt the night away. She shrugged, then looked out the window, debating whether or not to bother the woman. Finally her curiosity won over, and she nodded.  
  
"Let's go," she said, her words spreading small smiles on the faces of everybody. It wasn't much, but it was a start. And everything has to begin somewhere.  
  
  
  
"Chibiusa!" Serenity called happily. She was incredibly excited to see her young friend, waiting to hear all about her day. 'I didn't realize it, but I enjoy listening to her. She's got so many stories to tell, as though she'd been everywhere and done everything, and was just waiting for someone to hear her out. I'm glad she's come back.'  
  
The two hugged, Chibiusa once more feeling the warmth and comfort spread over her. Serenity smiled at Chibiusa's friends, ushering them all inside. They were awed at the beauty of the palace, thankful that Serenity understood their desire to stop look at everything. Finally they reached the library, and they were able to talk.  
  
"So how have you been?" Serenity began, a smile on her face. Her eyes drifted from each girl to the next, committing the faces to memory. And as she watched the group as a whole, something seemed to pull at her mind. She desperately tried once more to get past that barrier that hid her past. The secrets in her dreams.  
  
"Actually, I've got a huge favor to ask," Chibiusa began, pulling out the paper. She also gathered her friends', then handed them to Serenity, her hand shaking. "Can you help me find these five women?"  
  
Serenity took the slips of paper, her eyes briefly scanning the information. The names hit her like a wave of shock, but for the life of her, she could not place faces with them. She felt pained, knowing that the accident that stole her daughter robbed her of one of the things she missed most. Her past. She knew not of her past as a girl of this planet, of her family, her friends. All she knew was the time from sometime after the accident on, and the end of the old Silver Millennium back. "I can try, but I don't remember much from my past. These names are familiar, but I can't tell you who they are. However, maybe something in here will tell you. None of the senshi are here except for myself, but I can help. Kind of." She smiled, and gestured to the shelf Chibiusa remembered searching through the last time she was here.  
  
"You guys want to look?" Chibiusa asked her friends. They all nodded, and followed the queen to the rows of old documents. Pulling up chairs, they each reached for random records.   
  
"Serenity," Emiri began boldly, staring Serenity straight in the eyes. She didn't look down, for she thought herself the equal of everyone, as a person. "What are the chances that we could find our parents?"   
  
"I have no idea. It depends. If they are dead, then you will never find them. Many people have randomly disappeared, and your parents may have been one of them. Perhaps they went to one of the new planets, brought as the family of one of the children of the solar system, and forgot to tell us. I don't know."  
  
Emiri thanked her and began searching the book she held. An hour and three books later, she finally let out a small noise. "I found something! It is an article… about the disappearance of our parents. It seemed that around the turn of the century, they simply disappeared. There isn't anything about… them having any kids. There are no pictures, either." Everyone let the words turn about in their mind, but could not come up with a reason for what the article told them. Finally they returned to their search, only relenting when someone opened the door.  
  
"Serenity? Chibiusa?" a voice asked, then a face appeared. Chibiusa smiled as she recognized Mercury, who had apparently heard that the girls were back. She walked over, introducing herself to the girls. Kisetsu eyed the queen, then remained quiet. She had lost her fun demeanor in the course of twelve hours, but she was slowly becoming more like herself, talkative and giddy.  
  
"Why don't you take a break from what you're doing?" she asked. Everyone nodded in relief, setting their books down and stretching. They were all stiff from sitting there for so long, only getting up to switch books. After two hours, they had found nothing more than the information Emiri had uncovered.  
  
The seven left the room, their books sitting on the chairs, forgotten. Mercury led them into the kitchen, where Jupiter was dropping off a cake she'd just made. She grinned upon seeing the five girls, commenting about more test subjects.  
  
"This is a new recipe, try it out. Tell me what you think," she said happily, then turned to Serenity. "And you can wait until they're had their share. I know you'll eat it all in a second!"  
  
Serenity grinned, waiting patiently for the five girls to each take a piece. Then, just to prove her friend wrong, she got a small piece, not touching the rest. Jupiter was very happy to hear that everybody loved her recipe, and quickly struck up a conversation with the girls. Jupiter told them about her home planet, and promised that one day, she would take them there. After that, she got called back home, leaving the six alone once more. They headed back to the library, ready to search some more, until Jamaika noticed the time.   
  
"We have to go back. My parents will be expecting me home soon."  
  
They cleaned up the books and chairs, then left, after thanking Serenity and promising to return. The walk home was short and filled with excited chatter.  
  
"Serenity's awesome!" Kisetsu exclaimed. The others agreed, and everybody commented on everything. After packing their belongings up, they said good-bye. They arranged to meet the next day to hang out, and then Chibiusa left.  
  
  
  
When Chibiusa walked through the door of her home, she immediately sensed something wrong. Everything was quiet, and nobody was anywhere to be found. She knew that normally, Naomi and Nanami would be running around the house, destroying everything. Jasmine would probably still be asleep, but that was the only excuse she could come up with as to why it was so silent.   
  
She placed her bags by the hallway, then walked into the kitchen, looking for a note.   
  
  
  
Chibiusa, Dad and I took Nanami to the hospital. She burned her hand on a pot of boiling water. Annika and Akira are out with friends, Naomi and Jasmine are with a baby-sitter. She should bring them home around one. I've got some news for the family, so don't go anywhere tonight, please.  
  
-Jaime  
  
  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, she tore the note from the pad and threw it in the trash. Her mind formulated all the different news Jaime could have. Finally she couldn't stand it, and left the kitchen, forcing her mind onto something else. Flipping on the radio, she smiled as the band Laputa came on. Shaking her head, she briefly paused as she remembered that Julianna had a crush on the band's guitarist, Kouichi. She gathered her things from the hallway where they lay, then took them into her room.  
  
After putting her worn clothes into the hamper, she put her brush and other belongings back. As she rummaged through her closet, her hand came to rest on one of the dresses. 'I should give these back to Serenity… next time I see her, if I remember.' Suddenly curiosity struck her, and she crossed the room to her shelves, pulling out the jewelry case.  
  
Sitting on her bed, she flipped the small switch on the side, and the top sprung open. Inside she found several necklaces, and brushed them aside. Her fingers came to rest in a groove, and she frowned. Pulling upwards, the box gently shifted, but didn't come out. After several seconds of shifting the case, it popped loose, revealing another small compartment. Inside rested a compact, just small enough to fit in the hidden space.   
  
She sat there for several moments, staring at it. On its face was a white crescent moon, interlocked with a silver crescent moon, turned upside down. 'How funny. I know from pictures that the crescent moon on Serenity is gold. Maybe this is for her daughter…'  
  
Suddenly a door slammed downstairs, and she quickly fumbled for the top, sliding it back into place. Chibiusa jumped up and quietly slid it into its hiding place in her drawer as someone knocked on her door. With a creak, it was opened, and Naomi's face peered through the door.   
  
"Hi Chibiusa! Are daddy and Jaime back yet? How's Nanami? Is she okay?" she said in a rush of words, pushing the door open all the way. Before her sister could answer, another face appeared, this time much younger, followed by an older woman. Jasmine giggled and walked into the room, her arms outstretched to Chibiusa.   
  
"Usa!" she said, calling her sister by the only name she knew. Chibiusa smiled and bent over, picking up the small child in one swift movement, resting the toddler on her hip.   
  
"Well, I'll be going now," the woman said with a smile. "They seem to be in excellent hands." Chibiusa thanked her for watching the girls, then followed the older woman out of the room. Naomi trailed behind, her small hand clasped in her older sister's. "You know Chibiusa, these girls are so lucky to have you for a sister. You remind me of your mother every day."  
  
And she was gone. Chibiusa, after finding out that the girls had been fed, put Jasmine to bed, knowing the baby was tired. Naomi followed her sister around silently, just watching the way she moved and how she cared for Jasmine. As the toddler yawned, desperately fighting sleep, her eyelids gently fluttered shut, only for them to fly open once more, as though she didn't want to miss anything.   
  
Once Jasmine was in her bed, Chibiusa and Naomi sat down in the living room. Just as they turned on the TV, the front door opened once more, this time for Nanami and Jaime to enter. Nanami's hand was wrapped in a white band-aid, and she proudly displayed it for her two sisters, a lollipop in the other hand.   
  
Then their father came in, tired and worn. He sank onto the couch, then watched as Chibiusa pulled Nanami onto her lap, oohing and aahing over the bandage, telling her what a brave girl she was. Finally, ten minutes later, Annika and Akira entered the room, still talking about a dress they saw at the mall. The family dispersed, each going their own ways, but as dinner approached, they came together once more at the dining table.  
  
"Hey, you guys. I have some news," Jaime began, waiting for everyone to give him his or her attention. When the table quieted, he resumed speaking once more. "The other day, I ran into a woman. She and I got onto the discussion of… I guess you could say economics, though not really. But anyway, she offered me a job on her home planet, Pluto. I've decided to take it."  
  
Nobody made a sound. Chibiusa's eyes darted from Naomi and Nanami to Annika and Akira, then to her father. He seemed upset, but his expression told her that he knew that was coming. Finally, noticing the anxious look on her brother's face, she spoke up. "That's awesome Jaime. I'm sure you'll love Pluto. I know the queen's..." she whispered, then let her voice trail off, not wanting to reveal that she had met the queens. Fortunately, nobody noticed.   
  
The rest of the evening passed in a blur. After getting over their initial shock, the two younger twins were all over their brother, asking him questions and the like. Annika and Akira were happy for their brother, but didn't bother him, knowing he had enough on his hands with Naomi and Nanami.   
  
Chibiusa began to put the dishes away, then quietly thanked Kevin as he began to help her. "Twenty years ago, your mother and I were told she couldn't get pregnant. She wanted a baby so badly, so I agreed to go with her to an orphanage to adopt a child. There were two we wanted, a little boy with black hair, and a little girl with red hair. I wanted the boy, while she set her heart on the baby girl. I knew I couldn't win, and so I let her adopt the girl. That little girl was you."  
  
"I know," Chibiusa said quietly, turning to stare her father in the eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
It took him several seconds to come up with an explanation. "Your mother doted on you. She loved you more than life itself. She would have given anything to keep you with her for eternity. But I had a feeling that there was more to you. There's something about you, something big. What Serenity, and yes I know now it was Serenity, but what she said struck home. You can be something big. And I always feared you'd leave your mother for bigger and better things, possibly a bigger and better family, and you would hurt her. So I took it into my head to make sure you were raised to be grateful for what you've got, and to never think you're more than what you are.  
  
"I know now how wrong I was. You've grown up to be a wonderful woman, and I am so ashamed for how I've treated you."  
  
Chibiusa let his words tumble around her mind for some time. She was shocked. His words were unexpected, to say the least. "Thank you," she finally managed. "I'm glad you gave in to mom. I couldn't think of a better family. But..."  
  
"But you want to know who your real parents are," he finished understandingly.  
  
"Birth parents," Chibiusa corrected him. "And yes. But just so I can see where I come from. And I want to know why someone loved me enough to leave me on someone's doorstep. Myself and four other girls were left on someone's doorstep. That's all we can find out."  
  
The room fell silent once more, as Kevin put away the last of the dishes. He turned to his daughter once more. "I'm not asking you to stay. You are old enough to live your own life now. I must say the girls love you, you're like a second mother, but your life is your life. I won't stand in your way."  
  
Smiling, Chibiusa shook her head. "I've no desire to leave. I'm quite happy here. Maybe one day I'll find a home of my own, and someone to share it with. Until then, I'd like to stay here."  
  
Kevin smiled at her, the first real smile in a long time, and the moved to leave the kitchen. As Chibiusa pulled the door open, Naomi and Nanami fell through the door, shrieking. When they quieted, the two looked up, guilty looks on their faces. Naomi, who was on top, quickly rolled off, and the two stood, staring at the ground.  
  
"You two are such dorks," Chibiusa said with a laugh, brushing past them. "I'm going to go take a walk."  
  
She left the house, shutting the door behind her. The dark of the night surrounded her, but the light of the moon shone bright and strong as ever before. She didn't turn to look at it, knowing exactly what would happen. Instead she continued to walk, letting her feet forge a path through the streets. A group of teenagers her age watched as she passed, all guys. They let out wolf whistles as they drove by, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
However, they continued on their way, leaving her alone once more. And then something hit her, a breathless feeling. Sucking in a deep breath as though she hadn't breathed in a year, she attempted to calm the feeling. However, it didn't go away. Something began to pull at her, as though saying 'come this way, follow me.' The voice, soft and sweet, was so gentle, she allowed her feet to carry her wherever it said to go.  
  
And then she stopped. Silence was once more around her, and she shivered. Something was wrong with this place and she wanted out, but her instinct wouldn't let her leave.   
  
Suddenly a cry of anguish was heard, and she whirled in fear. Nothing. Turning once more, a flash caught her eye. It took several seconds for the sight she saw to register in her mind, being so absurd and unrealistic. Something inhuman was attacking a person, and winning. The victim was fighting heavily, but the creature's power and strength seemed to be unlike this world, and too much for the victim, a woman. She fell, and Chibiusa could feel the fear the woman must have felt as she watched her attacker prepare for the final blow.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~*Lindsay 


	4. Changes

Title - Changes  
Author - Lindsay  
Rating - PG-13  
12/27/01  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon. If anybody is interested in suing, all you get is a little tin can with about four dollars worth of pennies, my 150-some-odd beanie babies and 10 barbies...  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Chibiusa cried, watching as the beautiful woman fell. The light of the moon shone, illuminating the ground below. She felt shivers go down her spine, wanting to rush forward to help the fallen woman, yet too terrified to move from the spot where she stood. And as the senshi lay there, fallen and injured, the creature approached her, ready to finish what it had started. 'Help me!' she cried out desperately in her mind, tears beginning to blur her vision. 'I can't let her die!'  
  
And a single tear rolled down her cheek and off her chin. It fell, carving a path for the others like it, yet it's flight was halted four feet above the ground. It began to shine, like the moon itself, and suddenly it became a beautiful, white crystal. Chibiusa gaped in wonder, the sight of the white stone stealing her breath away.   
  
"And so the time of reconciliation has come," a voice spoke through her mind. "Confront your past. You know what to do."  
  
Chibiusa felt the power of the crystal tear through her, racing through her blood even as it disappeared from sight. It rose, from the tip of her toes, up. It was a warmth, a kind of comfort. Everything will be all right, it reassured her. Reach within you, and use the power of the moon bestowed upon you by the goddess. And she knew. "Moon crystal power, make up!" she shouted, her voice ringing into the night. The white crescent moon blazed on her forehead, and the light of the moon seemed to become one with her, until she was engulfed in it's beauty.   
  
And she felt a release, beginning with the crescent moon, spreading. It was her soul, finally free to let itself known among the world. The goddess within, the reincarnate of the beautiful Selene, goddess of the moon, was finally released from her prison of silence, hidden under years of limits and borders and boundaries.   
  
And where the pink haired woman stood was a senshi, a look of astonishment on her features. Her eyes shone with a brilliance and intelligence that came from years of living, observing one's surroundings. She knew what to do, and raced forward, allowing her heart to be her guide. The being, who was searching for the source of the voice, spotted her, just as the fallen senshi turned. She stared, her face paling until it was a pastel white as she noted the brilliant pink fuku, much like her own, on a woman who looked strikingly like her long-deceased mother.  
  
"Silver moon kiss!"  
  
The attack sped at such a terrifying speed that the senshi's attacker had only the chance to blink before he was met with a rush of fury, anger and terror all rolled up into power like none he had ever seen. And then it was no more. Sailor chibimoon, having regained her sense at once, remained rooted to the spot, the shock finally settling in.   
  
"Oh my god... what have I done?" she cried, staring blankly at the empty spot where the thing once was. A figure appeared by her side, a woman who looked vaguely familiar. She stopped in front of sailor chibimoon, looking her straight in the eye, studying the younger woman. And she spoke, her words soft and gentle like a warm caress, her voice very familiar.  
  
"I remember now. The power of the ginzuishou helped me," she said softly, her eyes filled with tears. "It's me, Serenity… Usagi."  
  
Sailor chibimoon's eyes widened, everything slipping into place. Her mind flashed back to the day everything had begun, the day Serenity announced the one who would carry on her burden as a soldier. Serenity spoke of the one who would fulfill the role, her daughter. She told them of how her memories were gone, just out of reach. 'That must be why she couldn't remember anything. Oh God I'm the princess Serenity.'  
  
"I..." she began, letting her voice trail off. Tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over once more. She threw her arms around Serenity, who hugged her back. The two hugged, soldier to soldier, goddess to goddess... mother to daughter. Sailor chibimoon felt something sweep through her, and that feeling was gone. However, it lingered, a small whisper of her imagination. And she knew it was hers to call on, when she needed. "I don't know what to say… all this time, all this searching."  
  
Serenity smiled, once more herself, then the two lapsed into silence. "I never expected this. I was always told to give up, that my daughter was dead, along with my husband. With my memories gone, there wasn't much I could do to find her... you."  
  
The two sat down on a bench nearby, and Serenity told Chibiusa everything. She told her about her past, as Usagi, about her husband, her life in the Silver Millennium, everything. They sat for hours, talking, until a stray thought entered Chibiusa's mind, then grew. She gasped, but didn't want to interrupt Serenity's story. It seemed such a relief to let it all out. However, as she paused, Chibiusa decided to just ask, the question becoming unbearable to keep to herself.  
  
"Serenity, are your friends... are they my friends' parents?"  
  
The woman paused, then a light spread over her face. "I believe so. Oh they'll be so happy!"  
  
After half an hour of talking about their future, Serenity and Chibiusa agreed to each go to their respective homes, but would keep everything a secret until the others found out in their own time. When Chibiusa went home, she suddenly felt a deep regret come over her. She didn't know what her future held, but she didn't need a home. Serenity wouldn't die, so Chibiusa would never take over as the queen. 'So there's not much to this princess business except for the senshi part.' The word echoed through her mind as she stepped into the kitchen. It still brought a tingle through her as she thought of herself as a princess.  
  
"Chibiusa!" Nanami exclaimed happily at the sight of her older sister. The two hugged, and Nanami told her sister all about her day. Chibiusa listened patiently, commenting in all the right places, but her mind was a million miles away. She was no wiser than she had been three hours ago, but she felt different. As though a whole new world was just opening before her, and she was free to go anywhere she pleased.  
  
"That's cool, Nanami," she said, causing her younger sister to smile broadly. The girl quickly made up an excuse to go talk to her twin, then jumped up from the table and raced out, leaving her older sister once more to herself.  
  
'What do I do? I can't tell them... not yet. I guess I have to keep quiet. But this is so big. I finally found the answer to everything. I know now the secret that hides in my dreams.' And then the faceless man from her dreams crossed her mind, and she shivered in fear. She could remember the feel of his cold, rough fingers as he picked up her frozen body. And she vowed revenge on him, the one person who tried to take everything from her.   
  
"Some day..."  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Moon crystal power, make up!"  
  
The voice echoed through his head, chilling and cold. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could feel her, the senshi of the moon, as though she were a part of him. 'Selene,' he whispered into his own mind, the name spoken as a blasphemy. And suddenly he could hear her thoughts. Her fear of not being able to save the mysterious soldier. Her anxiety. The anger he knew she inherited with the power of the senshi, the one emotion that fuelled the dangerous guardians to commit the acts he knew them for.  
  
"Silver moon kiss!" She was innocent, not knowing of the legacy that carried with her title, he could tell. But already she was changing. The soul of Selene was influencing her swiftly. He could feel the anger behind her words. The senshi inside was already destroying her, changing her pure heart.  
  
He swore softly, alerting the princes who stood near him. They turned to look at him, questioning in their eyes. "Serenity has risen."  
  
The four stopped cold, each man's features expressing a different emotion. Anger. Hate. They matched his own emotions. Serenity was the one woman who rivaled him. No matter how young, she and her court carried the blood of murderers, the last senshi of the Silver Millennium. They had to be stopped. The deaths must be avenged.  
  
"It looks as though more drastic measures must be taken," the first spoke. "Our first attempt to seperate Serenity and her daughter has failed." His gray eyes darkened with hate, and his body radiated anger. "We must prevent her line and the senshi from spreading. For the innocent of the galaxy. To avenge the deaths of our families."  
  
"No, we shall wait. She is scared. Wait until her court awakens. Since the ginzuishou has appeared, the others will follow shortly. And we can make sure that the legend of senshi shall end with this generation."  
  
'I shall pay a visit to the little princess myself...'  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
"Damn!" Pluto shouted, banging her fist onto the arm of her chair. "This was not supposed to happen!"  
  
Surrounded by five equally displeased senshi, the five who had appeared in Chibiusa's bedroom, her figure radiated fury and anger. For the first time in over many, many centuries, something in the time line had been disturbed. Serenity was not supposed to have emerged until much later, a good while after the other four. "How the hell did they break through the gates of time? Where is Lady Satsuke? Is she all right?"  
  
The guard who stood before her, looking upset at having to bring Setsuna the news, shook his head miserably. "Lady Satsuke has fallen ill. The only thing we can gather from her is that she was attempting to stop the intruders, but was unable to. They've disappeared, and the gates of time have shut."  
  
Setsuna fell silent. Her face went a creamy white, her horror reflected in the faces of the five senshi around her. 'That... that can't be true. That means I can't fix it. Enough damage has been done to her past, now her future? The future... oh be careful Serenity!' "I must go see Satsuke," she stated, and her figure shimmered then disappeared. The five senshi looked pale as they gathered to talk. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey, like the hair," Emiri stated the next day as they walked to her car. Chibiusa, prepared with a story, waited for Emiri to ask what happened. But she didn't. Chibiusa let out the breath she'd been holding. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but she couldn't tell the older girl the truth. Not yet.   
  
The two girls got into the car, and Emiri started it with ease, the radio station automatically coming on. The two girls drove on in a comfortable silence, finally stopping at the park where Chibiusa had been just the previous night. She quickly scanned the area, but there were no signs of the previous night's struggle whatsoever. They began walking down the bike trail, occasionally jumping out of the bikers' way.  
  
"So what do you think we should do about our parents? I don't need a home, I left mine five years ago, but I still want to meet my mom," Emiri said, her voice sounding wistful. Chibiusa wanted to ask why she left when she was only fourteen, but something in her voice told Chibiusa that the question would be answered in time.   
  
"I don't know. But don't give up on them, I think there may be something in this whole parent deal."  
  
Emiri and Chibiusa fell silent once more, simply following the trail, before Chibiusa noticed something was terribly wrong. She stopped, placing her hand on Emiri's shoulder. "Do you hear it?" she asked softly. Emiri nodded, and began walking.   
  
"Keep walking, Usa," she murmured, her younger friend immediately following, her hand at her side once more. She desperately listened for the sounds of nature, but there were none. The world was deadly silent, and she shuddered. There should be birds, crickets, children laughing and playing. Instead, there was nothing. Only the soft tapping of her shoes against the concrete and the steady beat of her heart let her know that she wasn't deaf.  
  
Suddenly, she saw a figure up ahead. He was walking in their direction, but something about him gave Chibiusa an uneasy feeling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emiri falter for a brief moment, and knew her friend had spotted the stranger. As the three approached each other, the feeling got stronger.  
  
Finally the three were face to face. They stopped, and the man stared at Chibiusa. His eyes held a glint of hatred, but he quickly extinguished it, and his face became a blank mask as he surveyed her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Erikku. What's yours?" he said, directing his question at Chibiusa. She opened her mouth automatically, but couldn't speak. She was too surprised that this person had even spoken to her in the first place. Her eyes locked onto his, and she couldn't bring herself to tear them away.  
  
This man, this demon, was beautiful. She had never been much for men, she thought them all to be arrogant jerks, but she couldn't help herself. He had light grey eyes and white hair, whiter than anything she'd ever seen. Somehow, the combination worked. For some reason, some crazy reason, it worked.  
  
"Her name's Chibiusa," Emiri said, her voice tight. Something about this person wasn't right. "And I'm her friend, Emiri. We were just going, if you'll excuse us."  
  
"Hello, Chibiusa. Emiri," he said, but didn't move. Chibiusa finally looked away, and stared over his shoulder. This man gave her a sick feeling, like the one she got last night. She felt she should henshin and fight him.   
  
'I'm going insane! I want to fight people I don't even know!'  
  
"Well, have a good day."  
  
He brushed past the two, continued walking, and didn't look back.   
  
"That's weird," Emiri's voice floated through the panicked haze in her mind. "It's back."  
  
And sure enough, it was. The sounds of nature had returned once more. Little children, giggling and screaming, yelling 'You're it!' as they tagged one another. Birds chirped, Chibiusa even heard a few dogs barking, chasing frisbees thrown by their masters. Life had returned to normal. However, Chibiusa knew she had to go talk to Serenity. She didn't know if she'd done the right thing by walking away.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Well...' the man thought to himself. 'Never expected that. She's more beautiful than Venus, if that's possible.' Remembering the look in that girl Emiri's eyes, he laughed out loud. That girl was very protective of her little friend. From her looks and actions, he gathered that she was Mars' daughter. He could feel magical energy radiating from her.  
  
As he watched the two girls continue on their way, he decided not to go home. Something about this Chibiusa intrigued him. She didn't seem arrogant and self-assured like her grandmother, nor flighty and giggly, like her mother. 'Could she not be...?' He quickly pushed the thought away. She was a part of the line of the Moon Kingdom, and as his father had explained to him, they couldn't be trusted. His own mother had been murdered by Serenity, the current ruler of the old Moon Kingdom.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That night, Chibiusa's sleep was restless, full of dreams. Though she couldn't remember much about them, the dreams were filled with bits and snips from the past. It was slowly coming to her, her own limited memories as well as those of Selene. When the young woman finally woke up, she felt tired and worn out.   
  
A small tapping noise came, and she looked to the window to find out what was making it. A pair of glowing eyes startled her, and she nearly screamed. Clamping her hand over her mouth as she got out of bed, her legs slowly carried her to the window. Against the moonlight, she could see the animal clearly now. It was a cat, a gray one with a white crescent moon on her forehead.   
  
"Well hello kitty," Chibiusa whispered as she opened the window, knowing it could understand her like Luna. The crescent moon was not a natural feature and could only mean she was a royal feline, capable of thinking, understanding, and speaking as a human would. The freezing air blew in, raising goose bumps on her skin. After the cat was safely inside, Chibiusa shut the window, and turned to follow the animal. It padded across her room and jumped onto her bed, settling down onto the pile of sheets.   
  
"Hey!" Chibiusa exclaimed softly, walking over to the bed. "What are you doing here? I know you're not normal. You have the same crescent moon as Luna, though yours is white."  
  
"And so is yours, you just haven't seen it yet," she spoke. She waited for the obviously expected scream and faint. When nothing happened, her face contorted into the best expression of bewilderment she could manage as a feline.  
  
"So... why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
"I am your companion and guardian, Diana. I am here to train you to become a true senshi, a soldier. And a princess, of course," she said with the equivalent of a cat smile. "You may not remember me, but we were very close before you disappeared. Now, how about we get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."  
  
Chibiusa nodded and climbed under the sheets, tugging on them until the cat jumped up and let her pull them over her body. Diana settled herself into the crook between Chibiusa's feet, burying her head somewhere in the folds of the blanket.  
  
"Night, Chibiusa," the cat murmured, then drifted off into sleep. Chibiusa quickly followed, her sleep dreamless and sound this time.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Chibiusa opened her eyes to see a gray lump sleeping at her feet. She blinked, confused. However, it's body rose and fell in rhythmic breathing motions, and she realized it was the cat that appeared at her window last night. A knock at her door woke the cat up, and she peered at the door as Annika walked in.  
  
"Akira and I are going to the mall, dad's taking everyone else to a movie. None of us will be back until later this afternoon." She turned, ready to leave, then turned back around. "What's the cat's name? It looks funny, with that crescent moon bald spot."  
  
"Her name is Diana," Chibiusa replied, then waited for her sister to leave. Once the door clicked shut, Diana stood up.  
  
"Good, we'll be free all day. First, let me do something." She leapt off the bed, landing gracefully on the floor. The crescent moon on her forehead began to shimmer, and then she was a human girl, Chibiusa's age. She shook, stretched, and turned to face her friend. Diana had brilliant green eyes, and hair was so silver it looked like Serenity's. She was tall, taller than Chibiusa by several inches. She also looked about five years older. "So, let's talk."  
  
Chibiusa eyed her, and shrugged, pulling her feet up so the girl could sit down on the bed. None of the events seemed to bother her, probably because the hazes of sleep hadn't disappeared yet. "Let's see. I don't remember what I told you, so I'll start over. My name is Diana. I'm going to be your guardian, training you as a senshi and princess. So, do you have anything to eat for breakfast? I'm starved!"  
  
Laughing at Diana's unexpected comment, Chibiusa nodded. "There's not usually much for breakfast, it's kind of a free-for-all. But we've got cereal... um... eggs. Bacon." Diana's eyes lit up, and she jumped up joyfully.   
  
"What are you waiting for! Good food awaits us!"   
  
She hopped around on her feet, waiting and watching as Chibiusa got out of bed and quickly threw a robe on. The two ran down the stairs, Diana following Chibiusa into the kitchen where she attacked the fridge. "God I love this! Mom's not here to tell me what to eat! Luna's my mother," she added as an afterthought. After scanning the food available, she pulled out eggs, bacon, and a pitcher of orange juice. Chibiusa turned on the radio, and watched as Diana made herself some breakfast.  
  
When she was finished cooking, the two sat down at the table, enjoying a meal as good as any of Jupiter's. Chibiusa knew that she had gotten lessons from the talented senshi.   
  
"So, you work out?" Diana asked between bites of bacon. She was eating enough food to feed a grown man, much to Chibiusa's amusement. This cat-girl was strange, but a change of pace nonetheless. And she was really funny, changing her train of thought without a moment's notice.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You're going to need to. You have to get into shape to fight, or you'll get yourself into trouble. Serenity got herself killed a few times because she wasn't strong enough."  
  
At that, Chibiusa almost spat out her food. "Killed?"  
  
Diana shrugged, as though multiple deaths were an everyday occurrence. "She's died a few times. I wasn't there for any of them, but mom said she was terrified each time. Serenity's got a good heart, though, and the ginzuishou brought her back. Keep your motives pure and you'll survive."  
  
Chibiusa, silent once more, let her mind roll over this. 'Died?' she screamed. 'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
Once Diana cleaned up the kitchen (with a wave of her hand), she turned to the calendar hanging on the wall. "You don't do much, do you? Is there anything you do, besides hang out with your friends?"  
  
"Watch my brothers and sisters," she said. "I was thinking of getting a job-"  
  
"No job, you don't need it. Come on, remember who your mom is?"  
  
Chibiusa stiffened. "My mother's dead," she said, then remembered that Diana was referring to Serenity. "And I don't know what I'm going to do about Serenity. I'm eighteen. I don't need a home, or support. I need to figure out a way to make a living on my own."  
  
Diana gave her a bewildered look. "You think that's all your relationship with Serenity is good for? A home until you're eighteen, and then poof, maybe a bit of senshi business once every few months or so, a party when alliances are made?" She shook her head as though she couldn't believe her new friend didn't know this.   
  
"You've got a lot to learn. You're not just a princess, as in the ones of the old world, you are the princess of the moon kingdom. You're a goddess, a combination of the moon and the earth, with eternal life. Your body stops aging about this time, and until you die with evil motives, you will not truly die. That's how Serenity is still here, even though she technically died four times."  
  
Chibiusa was floored. She had no idea everything was this big. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she snapped it shut. "What?" was all she could manage to say. "I'm a goddess?"  
  
Diana shook her head. "Let's go to the gym and sign you up. Serenity doesn't have a decent one, because she hates working out. Jupiter and Uranus have killer sets, but we don't have time to get there. After that we'll begin senshi training."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Ugh, what's the point of all this?" Chibiusa cried in frustration. She glared at the tree that stood about a hundred feet from her, every leaf still intact.  
  
"Your first attack was fed by anger and fear. The only reason you didn't get yourself killed was because of it. Now try one more time."  
  
Grumbling to herself in anger, she rubbed her hands together, flattened the tiny skirt she had quickly become used to, and concentrated. 'I must not miss, I must not miss... Come on!'  
  
"Silver..." Raising one hand, she felt the power surge up through her arm and gather in the palm of her hand. The heat warmed her up. "Moon..." She felt the world shift, knowing that the whole alternate reality thing she had just gone through was finished. Her eyes focused on that tree. "Kiss!"  
  
The small flaming ball of raw power flew straight and true, seeming to head straight for its mark... until a gust of wind came, extinguishing it.   
  
"Damn!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "And I don't CARE if that's childish, Diana. How much longer until this works?"  
  
"I don't know," her friend replied. "But Chibiusa," she continued, "I don't think you believe. You can do this. You have the power, just believe in yourself!"  
  
Nodding, Chibiusa glanced around, and sensing nobody nearby, she returned back to herself.   
  
"Let's go home. Dad will be back soon, and I should be there. Plus I don't think he'd go over to well with a cat-girl... plus he doesn't know about the whole... thing."  
  
Nodding, Diana followed Chibiusa home, chatting excitedly the entire way. She had been everywhere that Serenity had, and had seen many people, places, creatures, and powers. "Of course, you've got a lot to learn. We'll have to teach you manners sometime soon, and you've got to learn how to address foreign people, especially for when you rule your own kingdom."  
  
"Rule my own kingdom? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, bewildered, walking up the familiar street to her house.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: I know this is an AWFUL place to leave it off, but I figure I had better submit this half at least. Kinda short, sorry about that… Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate... read 'With Arms Wide Open' please! I want at least ONE review! Thanks!  
~*Lindsay 


	5. Sailor Mars

Title: Sailor Mars  
Author: Lindsay  
Rating: PG-13  
You know the disclaimer.  
  
"Rule my own kingdom? What's that supposed to mean?" Diana walked up to the door of Chibiusa's house, grabbing the handle and twisting.  
  
"What are you doing? What if my dad's home?" Chibiusa hissed, searching for his car. 'It's probably parked in the garage, if he is home.'  
  
"Then I'm a friend of yours, you ran into me on a walk this morning." She opened the door and peered inside then stepped in, moving aside so her friend could enter. She walked into the living room, but didn't hear any sounds other than the ones the two girls were making.   
  
"Back to this kingdom stuff. Care to explain?" Chibiusa demanded, sitting on the couch. Diana joined her, shrugging.  
  
"You're a princess. Should you get married, and it's up to you, you will rule another kingdom. Serenity is dead set against pre-arranged marriages, so you don't have to worry about that. But I have a feeling there will be something for you to rule, whether or not you marry."  
  
Chibiusa gulped. "What if I don't want to? Can't I just stay here?"  
  
"For an eternity? I doubt you'll want that. But wherever you go, don't worry, you'll have myself, and your senshi will probably follow you. It'll be kind of strange, a senshi of the moon somewhere else, but hey. Nobody'll care."  
  
Sinking down into the couch seat, she groaned and buried her face into the pillow. "This is too much..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So what's this about you having a cat?" her father commented at supper that night.   
  
"I found her outside, and she just seemed kind of lonely. I'll ask around, see if anybody owns her, but I doubt it. Is it all right if I keep her?" she asked, glancing at him as she took a bite of the food. She was unusually hungry, after the short training session had taken almost all her energy. Around her, the family chatted excitedly about Jaime's new job. He would leave in a few days for Pluto, and the family was excited, nervous, and sad.  
  
"I don't mind," Kevin answered, shrugging. Chibiusa nodded and continued eating, thinking about the cat-girl up in her room. Diana was fun to hang out with, kind of like a best friend. She suddenly remembered her other friends and felt guilty. 'I'll call them after supper. I just feel so bad about not telling them.' The five of them had decided to stick close together, something she credited to the fact that underneath it all, her friends would be senshi too.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Staring down at the girl lying on the bed in front of her, Setsuna sank to her knees by the side. Both were pale, but Satsuke looked as though she were on her deathbed, while Setsuna was simply scared out of her mind. After hearing that the young girl had fallen ill, she rushed to where they were keeping her. She hadn't expected to see Satsuke as deathly.  
  
"We don't know what's ailing her," a voice spoke up. "We've gotten the best doctors in the solar system to try and identify this new sickness, but nobody can even come close to finding it, let alone treating it."  
  
"It's not a disease," she whispered, brushing Satsuke's hair aside. The sign of Pluto blazed white on her forehead, instead of its normal purple. "She's fighting it herself. Whatever awoke Small Lady attacked her first, shut the gates of time, and now I fear it will go after all of this generation's senshi."  
  
Silence followed, and Setsuna reached out to hold Satsuke's hand. "You can do it," she murmured, hoping that she was right  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Come on, you aren't concentrating!" Diana cried in frustration. They had been at it for an hour, and still she couldn't even hit the tree.   
  
"Diana," she groaned, glaring at the tree. "I am concentrating!"  
  
Diana sighed, watching the girl from the rock she was seated on. Training Chibiusa wasn't as bad as her mother described training Usagi at first, but it took more work for Diana. Chibiusa was older, less believing. Though she had, in her mind, just become a senshi, she had been one many years ago, before she was kidnapped, traveling to the past to help Usagi. Diana knew a lot about Chibiusa that even she didn't know. For one, the girl was well over eighteen years old, probably a thousand, maybe two. Her memory had been wiped out in the crash. Some people on this planet, mainly those who had been close to Serenity at the turn of the century, those with magical power, and others, for whatever reason, had eternal life. Nobody knew how the few 'common people', as they were called for lack of a better term, acquired eternal life.   
  
"Silver," Chibiusa began one last time, gently shutting her eyes. 'You can do this,' a soft voice whispered. It was the one from the previous night. 'I will be with you as long as you need, just as I was with your mother, and her mother, and her mother. Remember what you have forgotten, and find the magic within your soul. Protect those you love.' "Moon."  
  
Diana glanced up. This time, something was different. She didn't know what, but she watched her friend in fascination as she tried once more to use the power within her.  
  
"Kiss!" she shouted, and Diana watched as a ball of raw power gathered at her fingertips, a grin slowly spreading across her features. It was white and silver, and Diana had to squint just to look at it. She watched as Chibiusa tried to control it, but it was gaining power and she wasn't strong enough to hold it.  
  
"Let it go!" Diana shouted, and watched as she did just that. The flaming ball sped toward the tree, and this time, Diana noted with a grin, nothing could stop it. And in a small explosion of light, that tree was no more.  
  
"Diana!" Chibiusa cried, whirling and laughing happily. "Did you see that? Oh my god that was awesome!" Diana jumped off her rock and threw her arms around Chibiusa as she came running up. The girl was so ecstatic, so giddy, it seemed as though she had just saved the world. "I did it!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied, her eyes drifting over the multitude of stars hanging in the sky. Chibiusa and Serenity had met to talk once more, hoping to come up with something to do about the situation. It was already two weeks after Chibiusa had first used her power. She was stronger than before, and Diana was training her in simple combat. She had learned the basics of "manners training", as the cat-girl called it. She would learn the rest on her own.  
  
Chibiusa could see in Serenity's eyes that she wished Chibiusa would come home. 'Home,' she thought. 'Where is home? I'm not sure anymore.'  
  
"I know you want me to come live at the palace," she began quietly. "But I can't, not yet. My family... my only brother is leaving us. My father can't take care of five girls, though Annika and Akira are both leaving within a few years. Yet I can't stay there too long, because Diana told me that my body has stopped aging. I'll look eighteen forever..."  
  
Silence fell over them for the better part of a quarter of an hour, until Serenity opened and shut her mouth, then pursed her lips and nodded. "I know. But when do you think you'll be able to come home?"  
  
"I don't know. Give me five years. I think I can pull off five years, until it becomes too obvious that I haven't changed at all," she whispered, stretching her legs out. She sat up once more.  
  
A sound of a throat being cleared startled the two, and they whirled. Chibiusa noticed Mars, wearing street clothes, her hair purposely brushed over the sign of Mars that blazed on her forehead. 'For that matter... why doesn't mine? Why don't I constantly have a crescent moon on my forehead, like Serenity and the senshi?'  
  
"How are you guys?" she asked quietly, walking over to the two. Her eyes took in the similarities between the two and sighed.   
  
"We're good," Serenity replied, scooting over so Mars could squeeze in. "Just hanging out."  
  
Mars nodded, glancing up at the sky. The other two followed her motion. They sat for another good amount of time, simply watching the stars in the sky. Something began to bother Chibiusa though. A kind of nervous tingling throughout her body.  
  
"Serenity..." she whispered, pressing a hand to her forehead. It began to grow, and though it didn't hurt, it frightened her. "Serenity something's wrong!"  
  
"Shhh," Mars whispered. Chibiusa glanced at the two and noticed them sitting attentively. "Got it. Let's go."  
  
The two jumped up, Mars beginning to run. Serenity grabbed Chibiusa's hand, and they followed her, finally ducking behind a bush. Chibiusa saw Emiri standing in the moonlight, watching something attentively. And it clicked. "Emiri!" she whispered, nearly screaming as a figure went flying at her. Mars jumped up, her hand on what appeared to be a broach, when Serenity grabbed her and yanked her down.  
  
"Wha-?" she cried, turning to glare at Serenity. However, the queen motioned to Chibiusa, who startled and shrank back in fear.  
  
"No, no way, too soon, I'm not strong enou…" she whispered, her voice trailing off. However, upon seeing Emiri fighting the thing as best she could, yet losing, she groaned. "Damn it Serenity, I'm not ready! Moon crystal power, make-up!" she shouted, jumping back and onto her feet. In moments she was once more a senshi, much to Mars' surprise.  
  
"Oh my god..." Mars whispered. Crouching, Chibimoon sucked in a breath and, using a trick Diana taught her, jumped ten feet into the air, flying over her friends. She landed near the being, and clenched her fists to keep her nerve.  
  
'How do I get it's attention? It's going to kill Emiri!' "Hey ugly, leave her alone!" she shouted, distracting it from her friend, then grimaced at her choice of words. 'Way to act like I'm five.' It turned to her, and she began to shake. 'I can do this! Come on!' "Moon..."  
  
However, it lunged at her with terrifying speed before she could finish her attack it, and she shrieked, jumping out of its way. Serenity and Mars were astounded at the speed with which she moved. Using a few clever kicks, landing lucky blows, Chibiusa managed to get herself a few free seconds. "Emiri, do something!" she shouted. One glance told her that her friend's mind was a million miles away, her eyes having gone blank. Chibimoon turned to her enemy, shaking her head. "Don't you give up?" she muttered, jumping away, all fear forgotten as she decided to get Emiri out of there, leaving the thing for her friends.  
  
"Mars crystal power, make up!" an authoritative voice rang out, and it wasn't the queen's. The figure and sailor chibimoon both froze as they turned to watch Emiri. Serenity grinned in triumph as Mars raised a hand to her mouth, her lower lip quivering, tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"She's home," Serenity whispered, throwing her arms around her friend. "Emiri's come home."  
  
In what seemed to be a second, Emiri was dressed in a black and red fuku, the sign of Mars blazing on her forehead. "Mars saber!" she shouted, throwing her hand into the air. A ball of fire gathered there then began to stretch upward, taking shape. And it became a saber made entirely of fire.   
  
She grabbed it with both hands, and it glazed over, becoming a real saber, the silver glinting in the moonlight. But in the reflection, the world looked red, like the color of blood. And the moon appeared to be on fire. She raised it above her head and brought it crashing down, and watched as flame sprung up in the air, flying toward the being. It engulfed the thing, rendering it harmless. She brought the saber in front of her and it disappeared before her eyes, leaving nothing but a small puff of smoke in the chilly evening air.  
  
"Silver moon kiss!" Chibimoon shouted, putting all her fury behind it. And it was gone.  
  
The two turned to each other and Mars, her mouth open in shock, watched as her friend ran to her, flinging her arms around the older girl. Chibimoon was crying and laughing at the same time, shaking from both. Emiri's arms continued to hang near her side, and Chibimoon detransformed.  
  
"God you don't know how scared I was," Chibiusa whispered. And she began crying, the shock finally settling in. A hand was laid on her shoulder, and she turned, unlocking her arms from around Mars, who was still transformed. Chibiusa hugged Serenity, who was pale and shaking, yet grinning like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Chibiusa saw the older Mars over her shoulder and smiled. "I found her." Turning once more to Emiri, she smiled. Emiri was still standing stock still, and finally she seemed to understand that it was Chibiusa.  
  
"Chibiusa!" she cried happily, and grinned before she sank to the ground in a dead faint. Chibiusa rushed to her side, falling to her knees. Serenity and Mars did too, tears streaming down Mars' cheeks.   
  
"Come on, Em," she said softly. "Come on, wake up." She waited for a few seconds, then repeated the request. Finally the blonde's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced around.   
  
"Am I dreaming or did I just attack that thing," she commented, not really asking. She knew the answer, and she sat up slowly, a hand to her forehead. "Man I almost freaked. Someone was talking to me, in my head."  
  
Mars and Serenity exchanged bewildered glances. Chibiusa frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Well… I never heard of it. Who was it?"  
  
"I dunno," Emiri said, suddenly becoming herself again. "Cool."  
  
"Someone spoke to me too. She's the reason I transformed in the first place, and she told me what to do. Or where to look, I figured it out on my own. I think," Chibiusa commented, before shaking her head. "Whatever. Welcome home, Emiri," she said happily, glancing at Mars. She was watching Emiri quietly, her tears still coming.  
  
"And I take it you are… Hino Rei?" Emiri said quietly, her eyes finally resting on Mars'.  
  
"I guess I am…" she whispered, smiling. Emiri leaned forward and hugged her.  
  
"I don't know what to do, but I sure am going to try," she whispered, smiling as tears gathered in her eyes. The two pulled apart, and the four of them sat down on the grass, in a lopsided square. Silence fell over them, a comfortable kind of silence.  
  
"What now?" Emiri asked. "What comes now?"   
  
Chibiusa, before Mars could answer, knowing Mars wanted Emiri to go back with her, spoke up. "We're still trying to figure out."  
  
Serenity sighed, once more looking at Chibiusa. But the younger girl wouldn't budge. "Give it five years. You should stay here, and Diana will train you along with Chibiusa. When you're ready, you can go home." Mars looked pained, but kept silent. 'I know I wish she could come home, so I can get to know her, but Serenity's right.'  
  
"Five years… the others will have awakened, and I have a feeling this new enemy will have revealed its face by then," Mars whispered quietly. "Is that okay with you guys?"  
  
Looking at each other, the two nodded, and smiled. Suddenly Emiri frowned. "Others?"  
  
"Ruriko. Kisetsu. Jamaika. They're Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter," Chibiusa said. "But we're not going to tell them yet." She opened her mouth to ask Serenity some questions, but decided against it, resolving to talk to her later. She stood up, glancing at her watch. She groaned. "I'm dead… I gotta go, you guys, I'll see ya later." She met Serenity's eyes and nodded slightly, then turned.  
  
"Wait, let me give you a ride home," Emiri said, standing. "Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry, but it's almost midnight and I'm beat." She gave Mars a small smile, and jogged to catch up with Chibiusa. Fishing her car keys out of her pocket, she unlocked the vehicle parked in the empty parking lot, sliding into the driver's seat.   
  
"We're stopping at my house, I'm going to stay the night with you tonight. I've got a hell of a lot of questions, and I'd rather ask you," she said, her voice soft. Chibiusa nodded, shutting the door. The ride to Emiri's house was filled with the music of a CD of Emiri's. Once at her house, the blonde ran inside quickly, coming out a few minutes later with a duffel bag in her hand. She jumped in again, a bottle Ramune Soda in her hands. She grabbed one out of her duffel bag and handed it to Chibiusa, who accepted it gladly.  
  
"I hope my dad doesn't flip," she commented grimacing as she took a sip. It was midnight, and she had left at nine to talk with Serenity. They finally pulled up in front of her house, and Chibiusa got out. Walking up to the door, she opened it slowly. Her father was inside, and he turned to see her creeping in quietly.  
  
"Don't make a lot of noise, everybody's asleep," he said as though it were only ten, not twelve. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Chibiusa, bewildered, introduced Emiri to her father. He smiled. "Sorry you girls have to be so quiet. How was your talk with Serenity?"  
  
"Fine…" she stammered, and smiled. 'Is it the fact that I was with Serenity that makes it okay? I didn't mean to be so late…' The two of them went up to her room, throwing their empty bottles in the trash on the way. Emiri put her stuff down, and Chibiusa searched for Diana. She finally found the cat sitting under a chair, watching Emiri. Chibiusa sighed and sat on the bed, scooting over so Emiri could join her. "Come out," she said to Diana, waiting for her. The cat walked over, then stood in front of the two. "Emiri, this is Diana."  
  
"Diana…" Emiri said, frowning. "Is this the Diana Serenity said would train me?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," Chibiusa said. "It's okay Diana, this is Mars' daughter. She's cool."  
  
Diana gave her a look, then cocked her head. In a second, she was once more a human girl, standing straight. "God I hate being a cat." She cracked her back, then straightened and smiled at Emiri. "Diana. I'm going to train you, I guess."  
  
Emiri shrugged and nodded, scooting back until she was backed up against the wall. Chibiusa scooted over, sitting on top of her pillows. Diana took a place on the bed, rolling her head around, cracking her neck. "So, how did it go? I felt it, but couldn't go."  
  
Chibiusa shrugged. "I need more combat training. I almost got my ass kicked. Thank God Emiri stepped in." She glanced at Emiri, who looked slightly spaced out. She shivered, rubbing her arms.  
  
"Okay time for answers. I already know I'm Mars. Does that make me the princess?"   
  
Diana nodded, eyeing the girl. She looked eighteen, but who knew how old she really was. She looked like both her parents, though more like Mars than Jadeite, unlike Chibiusa, who looked exactly like Serenity. Emiri had her father's hair, and her mother's eyes.   
  
"So… I don't know where to begin! Who's my father?"  
  
"His name's Jadeite. He was one of Endymion's generals, but when you were kidnapped, Jadeite was killed. As with Endymion and the other generals. They all died."  
  
Emiri bit her lip. "Poor… Rei," she said, pausing. 'I can't call her mom! Even if she is, I don't know her.' "First her husband then… me. I feel bad for her…"  
  
They fell silent for a few moments, then Emiri returned to her questions. They stayed up for several hours, with Emiri asking questions and Chibiusa and Diana answering them. Chibiusa learned some new things she hadn't known before, while Emiri seemed fascinated with everything. "Magic? I can do magic?" she said happily upon learning she could, keeping her voice down.   
  
Finally, when Diana pointed out the time, Chibiusa pulled out the trundle bed for Emiri, while Diana, grumbling to herself, transformed back into a cat, jumping up between Chibiusa's legs and said 'good-night' before she fell asleep. Emiri and Chibiusa quickly followed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Damnit," he said quietly, staring at the wall of the room he'd been renting. He felt something go through him, not as strong as when Serenity awoke, but still there, like flame running through his veins. His body felt like it were on fire… then it was gone. It was Mars, that girl Emiri, Chibiusa's friend. She had awakened. She wasn't scared, like Chibiusa had been, but amazed, and confident. She had confidence in herself, and she proved it. 'And she's already found the saber. If they find all four weapons, they could bring the Moon Sword back, and then Serenity will be more than a match for anyone… this is NOT good.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Setsuna watched closely through the silvery pool, seeing something nobody else could. Her face remained expressionless, but she was focusing everything on the still waters before her. She watched the fight on Earth, watching Emiri become Mars. Her face burst into an expression of pleasure as she saw Mars retrieve the Mars Saber. Even her mother hadn't been able to do that. 'Not that she ever knew about it…'  
  
She willed the waters to change with her mind, searching the future as best she could for sign of the evil that had come to attack Serenity. She could feel her power begin to weaken as she poured it all into searching. Looking into the future was a tricky thing, as it changed from moment to moment. It was like a time line in the making, only major events and predestined things stood stationary, unmoving. It took a lot to keep the pool in one time frame. Just as she thought she would faint, she saw it.  
  
A large black ball of power, gathering in a remote area. It could be anything, but the rate at which it was gathering frightened her. Trying to focus in, she watched as it suddenly disappeared, and the next thing she knew, she was watching the past once more, watching through an onlooker's eyes as it exploded into the Gates of Time, overtaking Satsuke. And she heard one thing before it disappeared. "Princess Serenity."  
  
The image disappeared, and Setsuna fell back, gasping for breath. She struggled to sit up, staring at the pool in horror as its silver waters swirled around the edges of the glass, an ever-changing pool of beauty. "Serenity…"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"-be okay," a male voice spoke through the haze in her mind. She felt groggy, tired, and spent.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered, slowly opening her eyes. A white room, with a man and woman standing in it, by the door. They were both watching her, waiting. She blinked, bringing the two figures into focus. The woman was Setsuna, who walked to her side, smiling. She looked tired and pale, but she seemed okay.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked softly. "You had us all scared for quite some time."   
  
Satsuke groaned, the attack coming rushing back to her in a flurry of images she didn't care to ever remember again. She tried to shut them out, but that black magic, rushing over her, it wouldn't leave her mind. When it had taken over her, it made her want to die… she didn't ever want to feel like that again. "I'm sorry," she murmured, bringing her hand up to her head. "I tried to stop them but-"  
  
"It's all right," Setsuna cut her off. "I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
"They want the princess… They want to kill her," she said quietly, feeling an urgency to continue. "They were sent from the future. The old king of the Red Dragon, he wants Princess Serenity dead."  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
I know this chapter went kind of fast… Enjoy!  
~*Lindsay 


	6. Falling

Title: Falling  
Author: Lindsay (Me!!!! ehhehehee)  
Rating: PG-13  
*Insert disclaimer here because I'm too lazy to find it.*  
  
  
--------------  
In this chapter, ***** indicates a flashback.  
--------------  
  
  
"Okay, seeing as how you're new at this," Diana began, sitting the backseat of the car. Chibiusa was behind the wheel, Emiri in the passenger's seat. They were going to the area that they used to train. It was more secluded, an old abandoned city. It gave Chibiusa the creeps, the desolate houses, the empty and decaying buildings. Everything was dead and gone, and probably had been for many, many years. "Chibiusa, you work on your combat skills. I'll try to come up with something faster for you to work with. Emiri, we'll start with the basics, namely controlling. Then girls, it's gym time. Emiri, we'll sign you up today. You hafta work out."  
  
Shrugging, Emiri continued staring out the window, the ghost town finally coming into view. Frowning, Emiri looked as though she wanted to ask what was with this town, but she didn't. They parked, getting out. Chibiusa glanced around and sighed. She wished they didn't have to train here, but it was the best they could get.  
  
"All right, henshin," Diana instructed them, climbing onto the roof of the car. They complied, and Diana pursed her lips, staring at Sailor Moon. Finally she grinned and closed her eyes. Chibiusa smiled and shook her head, turning to see something very close to what they had fought the previous night. She approached it calmly, expecting it to stand there like the ones she had always used in training did. However, upon seeing her, it lunged, its speed terrifying.   
  
"Oh my God!" she called out, dodging. Mars watched, gaping, as Sailor Moon launched into action. All the warmth and love in her eyes vanished into cold determination, and the girl began fighting hand to hand, not using anything but the arms, wrists, and fists. She quickly tired of using that, finding herself a match for her enemy in that area of fighting. She had always been good with punches and blocking, but she began to work on her kicks. She was weaker at them, and knew they were a vulnerable spot.  
  
"Okay Emiri," Diana said. "Let's try to bring back the Saber, kay? We'll work on defense and offense with it. Later, you may find something like what Chibiusa uses, which is simply raw power." Mars nodded and tore her eyes away from Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes and tried to bring back the weapon. She called upon it, and her eyes flew open upon a feeling of warmth in her hand. It was a ball of fire, and she yelped in fear.  
  
"My God!"  
  
"It's okay," Diana reassured her. "That's your power. Fire. You can control any fire you wish. Control it, make it form the saber."   
  
Mars tried to do what she'd been told to do, watching in awe as the flames stretched upward. Grabbing the handle with her right hand, she watched as it glazed over, remembering it from the previous night. Turning it, she glanced at the small reflection of herself, noting the redness of the world.  
  
"Good. The saber is a graceful weapon. It requires skill, grace, and strength to handle correctly. You already have the gist of the magical part of it, I think. Am I correct?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"All right," Diana said, hoping Mars wouldn't do the same as Serenity and take weeks to use her power. They didn't have weeks. She had a feeling these attacks would become more frequent. She picked out a tree that had grown up in the middle of a street. The concrete around it had cracked and crumbled into dust, allowing plants to sprout up. They all died quickly, the nutrients of the ground having been sucked up by the gigantic tree that was now withering and ready to crumble itself. "See that tree? I want you to use the saber, and… well, destroy it."  
  
Mars shrugged and turned to it, raising the saber above her head. She felt the firey power race up her arms, through the saber. She brought it crashing down, watching once more as fire engulfed the tree. It went up in a smoke, and Diana nodded approvingly. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about her. She'll pick up quickly.'  
  
"Good job," she said, just as she glanced over to check on Serenity. The youma was charging at her, its speed having increased in five minutes. Serenity leapt into the air, twisting her body around. Diana knew before she even got close to the ground that she wouldn't land it. Her body wasn't right, and her weight was back. She would fall flat on the ground.  
  
Sure enough, she went crashing to her butt, quickly pushing herself up as the youma came at her once more. She continued fighting it, finally finishing it off with an attack. She walked over to the two, breathing hard, and sank to the ground.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Diana said with a laugh, turning to Emiri. She shook her head and turned to Diana. She held up her hand and materialized a saber like Emiri's. She stood up, motioning for Chibiusa to go sit on the car. "I just want to see what you know about your weapon. Hell, you could know it all already, and won't need my help." She and Emiri began fighting, slowly at first, neither aiming to destroy the other. Diana quickly realized that Emiri knew how to handle the weapon, and began testing her. The blonde matched her skill move for move.  
  
"Why does Emiri already know all this crap?" Sailor Moon moaned, breathing normally once more. She watched in fascination as the two dueled, finally bringing it to an end when Diana's saber went flying into the air. She watched it, making it disappear in mid-flight.  
  
"I don't know," Emiri said quietly, making hers disappear also. The two joined Chibiusa on the car roof, sitting there silently. Chibiusa detransformed, and Emiri quickly followed.   
  
"Good training session girls. Chibiusa, we'll keep working you with the youma. Emiri, I'll think up something for you to fight. Chibiusa's doing both defense and offense, but the saber is more intended for offense. Are we off to the gym?" she asked, not looking at either girl.  
  
"Not today," Chibiusa said quietly, sighing. "I'm too tired from that stupid youma. Let's go tomorrow, instead of training out here. Is that okay, Em?" she asked, glancing at her friend.  
  
"Sure," she said quietly. Then she smiled. "Can we go out to lunch, or is that like a taboo or something?" Diana and Chibiusa laughed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He saw them getting into the car, and decided to follow them. Using his mind, he watched them as they traveled about forty-five kilometers out of town. Then he teleported out there, watching from behind a building as Serenity fought the youma with incredible skill. Emiri and their cat-girl talked for a while, but he paid no attention to their words. He was focused entirely on Serenity, watching her fight.   
  
'She's beautiful,' he thought to himself, then scolded himself. 'So is his mother, but look what she's capable of.'  
  
*****  
  
"You see her?" a young Erriku heard his father say softly, pointing at the woman dancing. Erriku, from his position on his father's lap, looked in the direction his father indicated. The woman he pointed at had long silvery blonde hair, drawn up into two buns.   
  
"She has silly hair," he commented with a giggle. When his father didn't laugh with him, he quickly stopped the childish noises. "Yes, I see her."  
  
"That woman is the reason you don't have a mommy," he said, watching as Serenity, smiling happily, danced with the black-haired man in her arms. They went perfect together. Her skirt gently flared out as they twirled with the music, and a smile of happiness flashed over her features. "She killed your mom."  
  
"She's pretty. How can someone so pretty be so mean?" he asked his father.   
  
"Forget her looks," his father said harshly. Erriku winced at the tone in his voice, and immediately did what was told. "Serenity is her name. She's a murderer, and she killed your own mom without reason. She does not deserve to live. Neither do her senshi. Your friends also don't have moms, because of Serenity and her senshi. They killed the queen and her court, and they deserve death for it."  
  
'They deserve death...' young Erriku thought, frowning. 'But...' But the voice of his father, saying those three, words never left him. Eventually it grew on him, and he began to hate the pretty lady that had killed his mom. He vowed revenge on her, and brought the other princes of the Red Dragon into his plan. Over the many years, his hatred grew until he could barely stand it. And when he learned that the beautiful lady had a daughter, and could understand just how to hurt her the most, he immediately planned a way to destroy her.  
  
*****  
  
Erriku struck as they were traveling. He attacked their ships, entering. At first, when Endymion fought him, he thought it was over. But Endymion was afraid for his wife and child, and he was easily knocked out after the initial fight. The plan was to knock out the kings of the inner planets, and put dead replicas in their places, taking them as hostages, hopefully gaining valuable knowledge as their minds cracked over the years. He knew the queens wouldn't allow their 'husbands' to be cut apart, so there was no chance of anyone finding out that they weren't even real people in the first place. They would kill the five daughters, and then leave the mothers hurting and alone. That was the ultimate punishment, a lifetime of pain, because they wouldn't be able to kill themselves, leaving their thrones open and for anyone to claim.  
  
But upon seeing the look upon the face of the little girl, he softened. He wanted to hurt her mother, but the little girl didn't deserve to die. He decided to leave her on Earth, where she wouldn't be able to fulfill the role as princess. He told the others through telepathy to not kill the children yet, but follow him. He knocked out Serenity, and disappeared, reappearing with the others. They each had a little girl in their hands, and none of them wanted to kill the girls. Instead, they all went to Earth, picking a random doorstep, and leaving them together. Had he thought of it before, he would have taken them to another country, far away from the palace, but he just wanted out of there.  
  
The five returned to the ships. Transporting the fathers would be harder, as they were much larger. Using what magical power they had, they transported the five to a holding room on their kingdom.  
  
*****  
  
Smiling grimly, Erriku chastised himself for not thinking quicker. His plan was falling apart. Two of the five princesses had returned, and he knew the others were on their way. But he wanted to tease their mothers. Let them think their daughters are home free before killing them. He couldn't knock them off one by one either, or that would alert the mothers, and the girls would be taken into safety.   
  
The three women got into the car, laughing about something. Erriku watched them until they were gone, then turned and drove his fist through the wall. Blood ran down his fingers, but he didn't care. Teleporting back to his apartment, he quickly bandaged it, and decided to go home and get his friends. 'Not right now though.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serenity and Rei sat in a small kitchen in the palace on Mars, enjoying a cup of tea made out of leaves from a tree that grew exclusively on the red planet. It was spicy and sweet at the same time, but Rei, having once been a priestess, knew how to make wonderful tea out of even the most bitter of leaves.  
  
"Why did you say five years?" Rei asked Serenity, staring at her cup.   
  
"Chibiusa suggested it," Serenity said with a shrug, pretending that it didn't matter. "She wants to finish taking care of her sisters, at least as long as she can before it becomes obvious that she's got eternal life. I can't force her to do anything. But I said five years in Emiri's case because, well, they should all come home together. That also gives them enough time to bring the others around."  
  
"I know but... It's been eighteen long years, without either of them. And you know the worst part? I felt both of them. It feels like both of them are alive somewhere, Jadeite further away than Emiri, but still there. And it scares me, because I know he's dead. Am I just that desperate to keep him alive that I would make myself think he's still alive?"  
  
"I feel it too... but no matter how hard I try to find him, I can't. It's like he's just out of my grasp," Serenity commented, referring to Endymion. "And I'm scared of what I'll find when I do find him, if all this is real."  
  
"Five years may not be that long, but it seems like an eternity..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'This is insane,' Chibiusa thought to herself as she ordered a cup of red tea, two months after Serenity and Rei's meeting. It was Mars' specialty, and it seemed appropriate, in light of the current situation. She sipped it slowly, enjoying the taste. It warmed her up, and she began to feel better. 'I'm going to make it. Just take things one day at a time. When these five years are up, I'll deal with everything then. One day at a time.'  
  
She startled as someone slid into the seat across from her. Her eyes searched the face, trying to figure out who it was. Unable to do it, she frowned. "Yes?"  
  
The guy smiled. "I'm Tsuneyo. I noticed you looked kind of lonely, and I thought you could use some company. I was kind of bored myself, so I figured 'What the hey, it can't hurt to say hi'."  
  
Chibiusa found herself smiling back. "Chibiusa."  
  
"Hi Chibiusa. So, how old are you?" he began, causing Chibiusa to laugh. Diana had told her about the eternal life thing, and the whole age bit. 'Somehow, I don't think it'll go over too well with him if I say two thousand.'  
  
"Eighteen," she said, returning the question. He was nineteen. He went on to describe his life, talking about random things, speaking his mind about whatever he thought of. He asked Chibiusa questions, and she returned them, sometimes coming up with something on her own. She found herself laughing with him, talking just as much about things as he was. She didn't tell him everything about herself but he listened to what she had to say. He talked a lot; she was content to let him fill the silence, and he seemed okay with her quietness.  
  
"So, Chibiusa, I'm glad I decided to talk to you," he said, about an hour later. He stood up to leave, thanking her for curing his boredom, and she found herself sad to see him leave. Without thinking, she stopped him and asked him if he would like to go out to dinner in a week. With a smile, he accepted the offer, then walked out of the cafe. Chibiusa smiled to herself, finished her cup of tea, paid the bill, and left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Erriku, who had been in the cafe when she entered, watched her. He was tempted to go do what Tsuneyo had done, but unfortunately, he was beaten to it. Erriku sat, listening to them with his heightened sense of hearing, and frowned when Chibiusa allowed Tsuneyo to stay there. He became furious with both of them, listening as she laughed with him as though they were best friends. He wanted to punch something again by the time she asked him to dinner.   
  
'Why do I care?' he finally asked himself, frowning. 'She's just a stupid girl.' But his mind wouldn't let him forget her, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was jealous, of the human boy who had finally gotten through to Chibiusa, the princess with a heart of ice.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
AN: I know this chapter is REALLY short, but it was all supposed to be attached to chapter five. When chapter five was too long, I decided to make it into two separate chapters. Oh well... ^^ enjoy!  
About the title - It has several meanings. See if you can guess what they are ^^.  
E-mail me! I command you! Or better yet, IM me! Serenity Grace04.  
And happy belated birthday to me! My birthday was the 17th of Feb. Sweet 16 baby!  
And I'll shut up now hehe.  
If you're still reading this, you're either really bored, or you find me funny. Yay!   
Am I funny?  
  
~*Lindsay 


	7. Return

Title: Return  
Author: Lindsay  
Rating: PG-13  
*Insert disclaimer*  
  
  
  
'Hmmm… is it just me or is Diana's youma becoming weaker? Something's wrong with it...'  
  
"Diana," Chibiusa called out, waiting for the girl's response. Emiri, having learned the basics, was fighting her own youma, using a combination of the Saber and combat. Chibiusa quickly disposed of her youma, and turned to find Diana. The girl was sitting on the hood of the car, staring off into space. Emiri finished her own youma and followed Chibiusa, twirling the saber around. She had adapted a form of her own, her style unique and as individual as herself.  
  
"Diana!" Emiri said sharply, snapping the girl out of her daze.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Emiri and Chibiusa exchanged glances and sighed. "We were calling you, but you didn't respond," Chibiusa said. Diana flushed and apologized, then asked what they needed. She listened with half an ear as the two told her about her youmas, and agreed to conjure up better ones. With that done, they returned to their training, leaving Diana alone once more.  
  
Half an hour later, they detransformed and walked up to the girl, who was staring off into space again. Chibiusa waved a hand in front of her face, startling her. The cat-girl jumped and looked at them as though they had two heads.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're done for today," Emiri said exasperatedly. Diana nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What's up with you?" Chibiusa asked her as they got into the car. "You've been spacey all week!" Diana blushed and mumbled something the two girls didn't catch.  
  
"What?" Emiri said as Chibiusa pulled the car out of the abandoned town. In several months, a lot of it had become piles of nothing, after Chibiusa and Emiri's training. They fought youmas most of the time now, occasionally each other. Both girls had increased their skill, and whenever they were needed, they could quickly defeat their enemy. Serenity rarely came anymore, only appearing if she had something for the girls, information, questions, etc.  
  
"I met a guy," Diana repeated, then continued. "I met him two weeks ago when I was at the movies. We've been out three times since then. His name's Kentaro, and he's really fun to hang out with," she continued, her voice taking on a wistful tone.  
  
"There's something else, isn't there?" Emiri prompted her.   
  
"Yes!" Diana cried looking like she wanted to cry. "I'm not even a human! I'm not normal! I'm a cat half the time, and I'll live forever! How do you tell a guy you really like stuff like that? I just want to have fun, pretend like I'm nineteen, instead of like two thousand years old."  
  
The three fell silent, allowing Diana time to get herself back together, before Chibiusa spoke.  
  
"I know how you feel," she said quietly. "I sometimes wish I were like everybody else, that I actually am eighteen years old, I'll marry someone I love, that I'll grow old and die with them. But that won't happen, and it makes me sad." She thought about the past ten months. She and Tsuneyo had dated regularly, and she was really beginning to like him. He still didn't know about the princess and senshi, and if she had it her way, he never would know.  
  
"I just want to be normal," Diana whispered, staring out the window as Chibiusa drove them to the gym.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Chibiusa!" Nanami cried as her older sister came home. "I'm so glad you're home! Guess what I did at school today?" Chibiusa sat down with her sister, kicking off her shoes. She told her family she got a job, so they wouldn't know where she went for four and five hours out of the day. The gym had a shower, so she was able to wash and dress before she got home, using a laundry-mat nearby to wash her clothes, and storing them in a gym locker. She felt bad about sneaking around, but it was all in everybody's best interests. 'Keep telling yourself that. Like they won't be hurt when you leave. It'll be even worse if they find out. But they'll be in danger if they know...'  
  
While Nanami showed her a colorful picture of the solar system, Chibiusa commented on her younger sister's drawings. The twins were both eight, and loved school. Finally Nanami got tired of showing her sister her pictures. She jumped up and left the room, leaving her sister on the couch. Chibiusa picked up her shoes and walked to her room, throwing them in the closet.  
  
She noticed the dresses and box on top of the shelf, and remembered Serenity. 'I should take those back...' She gathered the dresses, jewelry box, and the diary, and told Diana she was going to see Serenity. The cat gave her a questioning look but didn't ask why, leaving Chibiusa in peace.   
  
"Dad!" she called through the hallway, knowing he was in the living room. "I'm going to go visit Serenity!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Once at the palace, she let herself in, knowing that a lot of the people inside knew her. They had to come running to the door or in Serenity's case, teleporting, and it was a waste of time. Several people greeted her, including Luna, who smiled and asked how Diana was doing. When she learned that her daughter was fine, Luna struck up a conversation with Chibiusa as the two walked toward the conference room, where Serenity would most likely be.  
  
"Come in you two," Serenity said as they stood in the doorway. She was reading something slowly, and set it down with relief. "I was about to go insane. I hate legal documents... I always let Endymion handle them before," she said wistfully, then stood and walked to the two. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, about a year ago, my brother and sisters and I were out, and we came across an old house. In it were these things." Serenity looked at them curiously. "I hope you don't mind, but I read the diary… and I found out that it was yours. Anyway, I've got to go. Me and Diana have double da-" she began, then quickly stopped talking, her eyes darting to Luna.  
  
"A date?" Luna screeched, eyes wide. "With whom?" she continued accusingly, suddenly watching Chibiusa with piercing eyes. Serenity laughed, but she watched Chibiusa out of the corner of her eye uneasily. She felt a maternal protection come over her, and felt as though she should say something to Chibiusa, insist on meeting this young man. 'She can take care of herself. She won't let anyone push her around. And he probably doesn't know about me.' The thought made her sad.  
  
Chibiusa clapped a hand over her mouth. "Nothing! Forget I said anything!" she said, then turned and jogged away, chatising herself for slipping up. 'I hope Luna doesn't get mad at Diana...'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serenity picked up the diary, laughing as Luna grumbled about Diana finding a boyfriend as she left the room. Her eyes skimmed over the first page, realizing immediately it was a diary she'd kept as a girl. She sat entranced for several hours, reliving her life before Crystal Tokyo. She remembered old friends, her family, her lifestyle. 'I don't know what's happened to them... It was so long ago that I left them... but they were close to me. Could they still be alive? Could I, as Usagi, have given them eternal life?'  
  
She immediately ran to the giant library, typing in searches for her family and friends. And slowly, one by one, they came up. Naru, her mother, father and Shingo were all alive. Everybody else had died normally. She got their addresses and decided to go see them the next morning.   
  
That night, she couldn't sleep, memories surfacing of her life. Dates with Mamoru, fights with Ikuko, going shopping with Naru. She felt herself crying tears of self-blame, knowing that once she had become Serenity for good, she left them behind, not even telling them what she was or where she was.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Usagi tentatively knocked on the large door, dressed in a pair of blue-jeans and a tank top, her bangs curled so they covered the crescent moon. Her hair was taken out of her normal hairstyle, pulled back into a low ponytail. The door opened, and a red-headed woman peered out.  
  
"Yes?" she asked groggily. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Naru?" she asked, knowing the answer. 'I might as well ask.'  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can... can I talk to you?" The door opened and the woman stepped back, rubbing her eyes. Serenity stepped in, glancing around. Pictures of Naru and 'Umino?! She married Umino?'   
  
"May I ask who you are?"  
  
Serenity turned around, glancing at Naru. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Haha, funny. Usagi died. A long time ago," Naru said sarcastically, her voice wavering.  
  
"No, Naru, I didn't. I... I've been hiding, all these years," she whispered. "I'm... I'm sorry I haven't come to you before."  
  
"I don't believe you," Naru said, sitting on a couch in her living room. Tears welled in her eyes. Usagi sat on a chair, and began to feel truely awful for the pain she was putting Naru through once more.  
  
"You and I were best friends in middle school. You went out with Umino. Your mother owned the jewelry shop, OSA-P. One day, there was an attack there, and a soldier, Sailor Moon rescued you. Haruna-sensei was our teacher. Remember the cute guy Mamoru I hated? I married him," she said softly, watching as Naru began crying. The redhead looked away, staring at the wall, simply crying.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I..." Usagi bit her lip, and sighed. "When we were in middle school, I was approached by... well a cat. Her name was Luna. She told me I would protect this Earth. And so I became that soldier that protected you that first day, Sailor Moon. Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto... they were all senshi, just like myself. Mamoru, he was Tuxedo Kamen. And Naru, I'm Serenity."  
  
Naru had turned to gape at her, and watched as Usagi pulled up her bangs, revealing a golden crescent moon. "I thought it was better, you know, to let you guys forget I existed. I had to push everyone away because it would hurt too much when you died. But you didn't, and I... an old diary was returned to me. I've regained my memory of my past as a human girl, and I remembered you. I had to come see you, even if you had forgotten me."  
  
"How could I forget you?" Naru whispered, wiping away tears. "You were my best friend. Oh!" she exclaimed. "Chibiusa... she..."  
  
"I know. We found out about a year back. But, I've come to say... well I'm sorry. I'm sorry for abandoning you, for not being your friend forever."   
  
Naru couldn't say anything, but she stood up, and threw her arms around Usagi. The two hugged, finally together once more. Naru wiped her eyes, and the two spent several hours catching up. Naru was astonished that her friend, her Usagi, was really the great queen. "How could you not tell someone? If I'd known, I would have told the world!"  
  
"It was... well... I was a teenage girl. I wanted to be normal. But I wasn't, because I had another life, and I had a history set thousands of years in the past, that involved wars, alliances, kingdoms, magic, and hatred," Usagi commented. "I just wanted to be normal. Now my life is anything but normal... and I don't know if it can ever be again."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I can't look at the world around me in the same way anymore..." Emiri commented quietly as the two girls walked through the darkened streets. "In one year, I've learned more useful things than I've learned in my lifetime. I can defend myself now, I can defend my friends, I can address a good number of people from foreign kingdoms. I can't wait until Diana starts teaching us languages, and magic!" she said excitedly, and Chibiusa grinned.   
  
"Me either. I think it'll be cool to come home one day and be able to talk with Jaime in Pluto's language. What is it called?"  
  
"I think something like Caitiff. It's like Egyptian, using weird symbols, but I remember Diana said it sounded like nothing she'd ever heard before."  
  
The two stopped under a light, and Chibiusa pulled Emiri out of it. She heard footsteps. In her training, she had learned how to focus her senses, and she could hear a person trying to creep up on them from two blocks away. Emiri heard it and the two backed behind a crumbling wall, watching around a dark house for someone. Sure enough, a gang of about five guys were slowly walking up. Chibiusa shook her head. 'They're making too much noise for us to not hear them.'  
  
"They hang with the queen a lot, I'm sure if we kidnap them she'll give us something in return," one whispered, and Chibiusa sighed. She and Emiri exchanged glances and nodded, grinning like the Cheshire cat.   
  
"Play dumb, okay?" Emiri whispered, her voice barely audible. They backed away from the wall, their steps light and almost completely silent. They turned and pretended to be talking, when really they were listening for their footsteps to come closer. Finally the boys were close enough behind them, ten feet maybe.   
  
Chibiusa turned around and pretended to noticed them. She smiled uncertainly. "Hi," she said quietly. They continued to approach, and she saw they were holding tape, rope, and knives. Rolling her eyes, she felt Emiri turn.  
  
The guys spread out, apparently planning to circle them. The leader flashed a knife, and then made some signal with his hands. "Don't mess with us," she stated.  
  
The four guys faltered, then closed in. "Man I hate stupid guys," Emiri said, and the two split up. Chibiusa found herself facing two guys, one was tall and lanky, and the other was short and built. Noticing a knife in one's hand and a gun in the other, she decided to get rid of them first. She focused her attention on the two, waiting for them to come within distance. 'I don't know if they're human or not. If they're immortal, then why do they have mortal weapons?'  
  
"Don't make this harder on yourself, girlie," the short one said. "You'll only get hurt."  
  
'Now!'  
  
"No," she said to herself, lunging for the two with such a speed all they saw was a blur of silver and white, and then she was behind them, a knife and gun in her hands. Throwing them down a gutter, she watched as the bigger on lunged at her, roaring something about wanting his gun back. She quickly dodged him, realizing that these guys were just human. They had human limits, and they were grounded by human rules, such as gravity. She, being an immortal, wasn't.  
  
He went flying past her, turned and went at her again. He did this several times, and she finally grew tired of watching him run in circles around her. She lashed out with one foot, knocking him to the ground where he skidded several feet, moaning in pain. She turned to the other. He was backing away when she leapt at him, once more a blur to his untrained eyes, grabbed his hands and brought them behind his back.  
  
"You weren't even a challenge," she said sarcastically, pushing him to the ground. A loud crack was heard and her mind began to work at furious speeds. "Emiri!" she shouted, and threw herself into the air, listening for another crack as she landed several feet away from the crowd. Another bang sounded, and she located its source. The 'leader' had pulled out a pistol, and was firing at Emiri. She ran for him, grabbing the gun from his outstretched hand. Emiri jumped for him, knocking him to the ground like his four friends.   
  
"You guys need help," Chibiusa muttered, pulling the gun apart in front of the last guy's eyes, dropping the twisted and broken pieces onto the ground, scattering them into the street with her feet, watching in satasfaction as several parts fell to the ground. "Don't mess with us again."  
  
The two walked away, making sure they weren't coming back for more. But they didn't, thankfully. The two girls left the neighborhood and entered a coffee house near town. Many tables were occupied inside, some with two and three people, discussing business in hushed tones. Some, aspiring writers, typed away at their laptops, their fingers bringing life to their imagination with the simple and soft click of individual keys. Others sat, content in their own worlds to be left alone.   
  
Emiri and Chibiusa took a seat at one of the tables, ordering a cup of tea. Once it came, they settled back in their chairs, speaking without making a sound.   
  
"When I was fourteen," Emiri began, her voice a soft whisper. To anyone sitting even next to them she was merely moving her lips, speaking to herself in her mind. To Chibiusa, with her heightened senses, she was speaking out loud, her voice clear and loud. "I lived with my adoptive mother. She was single, having divorced the man I called my father when I was eight. She dated another. I believed her to be the greatest person alive, simply because I did not know any better. In fact, looking back, she was the worst example of what a mother should be. Always partying, often coming home drunk. She brought home many guys, never the same ones.  
  
"When she brought home the same one several nights in a row, I began to wonder about him. When he was around, she calmed. She didn't drink, didn't yell, didn't do anything. She took care of the house once more, and began to take interest in me. We hung out together, she and I. Her boyfriend was always nice to me. He would bring me little gifts, necklaces, earrings. But one day he came to our house drunk. My mother was out, and I told him that. He didn't listen, simply came in."  
  
Chibiusa sat, horror coming over her. She knew what came next. Emiri paused for a moment, and it looked as though she were fighting tears. 'We do that a lot now, holding back tears. They are a sign of weakness, and the weak will only end up dead. A soldier cannot cry. We must be strong. Cold. Arrogant.'  
  
Emiri continued on, telling of how her mother's boyfriend attacked her. "My mother came home before... you know," Emiri finished. "I cried all night long. The next morning, I finally told her. She laughed at me, told me that I was lying, I was jealous. And at that moment I understood, she never was a mother to me. She was more like my protector, feeding and clothing me. And I packed up everything I could, anything of importance. I had money, saved up. Not much, but enough to help me find a place to stay. It bought me maybe three nights in a hotel room, even the cheapest I could find. I decided to save it, and went to live with a friend of mine, one who's parents didn't ask questions.  
  
"I stayed there for six months, but that quickly grew old. I was always welcome there, but I knew that I was a burden on the already poor off family. So I left once more in the middle of the night, leaving them a good portion of my money and note, thanking them for their help. And I wondered, offering anything. I would baby-sit, clean, do anything for a room and a bit of food. I got a job and finally had enough money to get my own room. And there I stayed, until I went back to my adoptive mother. She told me she was sorry, more sorry than I could ever know. She gave me papers, my adoption certificate, and the legal documents to a bank account she told me that she'd been putting into for me since she adopted me. And I left. I haven't seen her since."  
  
Chibiusa didn't say anything, but she could tell Emiri didn't need any words. She sighed, then looked around, signaling a waitress silently. The woman came over, and quickly took the order for more tea for both girls.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Okay, movie time!" Ruriko said as she grabbed the bag out of the microwave. Chibiusa put on a DVD and pressed play, grinning as Jamaika shut off the lights. The five girls settled down on their sleeping bags, falling silent as the movie came on. Chibiusa felt her mind wandering as she stared at the wall above the TV. She barely paid attention to the movie, she was so lost in her own thoughts. Within one year, the five girls had become close friends.   
  
They had given up searching, and decided to simply live their lives out. Chibiusa knew that the more she trained, the more she changed, and her friends noticed it too. Emiri had also changed. She was still like she had been at first, but she was much more serious. She and Chibiusa hung out the majority of their time, when Chibiusa wasn't watching her sisters. Annika and Akira were looking forward to getting jobs, and were rarely home.  
  
"That was a good movie," Kisetsu said as she reached up to turn of the TV. The others voiced their agreement, and sat in silence for a few minutes.   
  
"Have you heard? There's rumor going around that two of the princesses have been found," Ruriko said suddenly, sitting up. She was the queen of gossip, and knew just about every rumor that went around. Emiri and Chibiusa shared secret glances. 'We can't tell them, not until they can defend themselves...' Chibiusa thought.  
  
"Yeah," Jamaika said, sitting up in her sleeping bag. The others followed, and they began to talk about the rumor. Chibiusa and Emiri stayed relatively quiet, allowing the others to talk themselves out. Everything went around, discussions on what they looked like, whether or not they lived in the palaces, were they dating? Thirty minutes later, when Ruriko's mother came in and told them to go to bed, they still weren't done.   
  
"I wonder what it would be like to be a senshi," Kisetsu said softly as the lights went out. "I bet it would be the coolest thing in the world, you know, to be able to fight like that. And to be able to do magic, man that'd be awesome!"  
  
Emiri voiced her agreement, her voice holding a slightly sarcastic tone.   
  
"You wouldn't want that, Em?" Ruriko whispered.  
  
"No, I wouldn't," she replied, her voice having lost the sharp edge it had held a few seconds before. "Imagine having to spend your entire life, spending eternity, fighting. I bet having that power would dull after a while. It might be cool for the first few months, but come on. Nothing lasts forever. And imagine always worrying about who was stronger, who was your enemy, always being watched. There wouldn't be any privacy whatsoever. If these princess have really been found, I'm surprised they haven't been found out about yet."  
  
The girls fell silent after Emiri's vehement speech, until Jamaika slowly agreed. "Maybe," she said, her voice drawn out. "But I think that the senshi don't know what they really have. An eternity means a lot to someone who doesn't have it. I mean think of it, you would have forever to become what you want. That would be wonderful..."  
  
"I don't know... the thought of eternity... I mean, some time you're bound to get sick of it, the day in and day out monotony of everything," Emiri argued. "I just think it's not all we're making it out to be."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"We must not get involved with them," Erriku explained as he led the other princes to the apartment he had been using. They were all tired from traveling, and a bit ticked off with Erriku that he would bring them all the way out to Earth just to watch some girls. "There are only two so far, but we must all be able to keep an eye on them."  
  
"And why do we have to help you do this?" the one with black hair, Kakuei, said. "It's a waste of time. Just tell us when it's time to get them.  
  
"You need to learn their styles of fighting. They are very strong already, and if you don't know them, you won't win."  
  
Kakuei shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We're stronger. Unless they have the saber-"  
  
"Mars has it."  
  
At that Kakuei paled, understanding just what Erriku was worried about. He nodded, glancing around the room. It was nothing like his room back on the Red Dragon, and he already dreaded staying here. The other three entered the room, tired and stressed out.  
  
"They train today in three hours. Rest up, and I'm going to give you some clothes to change into. You're going to stick out on this planet, and that's not good."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Frowning, she scanned the area once more. Powerful beings, all gathered in one spot. She couldn't place their origin, but they were definately magical. 'What do they want on Earth?'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: Short, yes, but I hope it's good!  
And about the title again - It means nothing. Just a random word.  
And I think chapter 8 will be more interesting. This one's just kind random information.  
  
~*Lindsay 


	8. Venus

Title: Venus  
Author: Lindsay  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: I don't own Spiderman. I don't know how the Japanese system for doing movies goes so it will sound awfully American. oh well. Spiderman is awesome. I command everyone to go see it. Deep Ellum is not mine. Anyone who lives in DFW (word to all my DFW homies!!! you guys make life interesting XDD) should know what/where it is. That is basically the same as the Deep Ellum in this chapter. :-)  
  
Not like the title doesn't give it away, now does it?  
  
  
  
  
"So what movie do you want to see?" Hayami asked Ruriko, her eyes drifting off to a random spot behind the girl. She couldn't look her friend in the eye, knowing that if she did, she would turn bright red, and Ruriko would know something was up. Her eyes slid back for two seconds to her friend's before darting away once more.  
  
"Are you trying to pull something?" Ruriko asked, suspicion in her voice. She noticed how Hayami couldn't look her in the eye, a sure sign that something was up.   
  
"No," the blonde responded, but Ruriko instantly pulled out the reluctant undertone in her voice, the one that shouted 'YES!'  
  
"Just tell me what it is," she said exasperatedly, scooting her chair forward as someone behind her tried to get by with a handful of bags. Around the two, the mall buzzed with activity and noises, and in the food court, different smells waifed through the air, inculding Ruriko's half-eaten pepperoni pizza and Hayami's french-fries.  
  
"Look, I've got a couple of guy friends who want to go with me to the movies, but I don't want to go with them alone. You were the first person I thought of. No tricks, no blind dates, just Spiderman and us."  
  
Ruriko thought for a few seconds about the words before nodding. Hayami sounded honest enough, and she really wanted to get out. She had been spending all of her time with her new friends. She knew her other friends, the ones that hadn't gone off to college, felt neglected. School had started up, but Ruriko had graduated the previous year and was taking a year off to work, decide about her future. "I'll go."  
  
Hayami's face lit up as she grinned, finally looking Ruriko in the eyes. "This'll be great!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"One adult for Spiderman," Ruriko said as she glanced up at the teller, pulling her money out of her pocket. She slid it into the little dip in the counter, then accepted her ticket as the monotonous voice told her to have a nice evening. She pulled the purse strap over her shoulder, turned, and smiled at Hayami, who wasn't watching. As she stepped up, her friend walked away, grinning.  
  
"Hey!" she called, attracting the attention of two guys. Ruriko looked up, her eyes falling on the two Hayami began talking with. One, the taller, had white hair and smokey grey eyes, and when they locked on her, a shiver ran down her spine. 'Creepy.' The second one, just an inch or two shorter than the first, had jet black hair and odd lavander eyes. She felt a small attraction to the second but shoved it away as Hayami stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Guys, this is my friend Ruriko. Ruriko, this is Erriku," Hayami said, indicating to the taller one. "This is Kakuei."  
  
"Hey," Ruriko said, smiling as Hayami led the way inside. She trailed slightly behind them, unable to take her eyes off Kakuei's back. She felt a faint blush creeping over her cheeks and hurriedly glanced down, hoping he wouldn't turn. He didn't, and she waited for the heat to leave her face before joining the group. Erriku and Kakuei were very silent, simply watching the two girls with brooding eyes.  
  
"Theater thirteen, on your left," the ticket person said in a deadpan voice, ripping the stubs off and handing them back to each person as they walked through his line. Ruriko began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the silence but she kept her mouth shut, knowing that she tended to open mouth, insert foot.  
  
"How old are you Ruriko?" Kakuei finally asked as they entered the darkening theater.   
  
"Eighteen," she answered, returning the question.  
  
"Twenty."  
  
She nodded, casting her eyes around the darkened theatre. It was only slightly full, and the group found a row of four seats in the middle. Ruriko found herself sitting next to Hayami and Kakuei, who had fallen silent once more.  
  
'Can you read her?'   
  
'No. Do you think she's...'  
  
'Doubtfully. She doesn't look like Mars or Moon. She must have been taught to shut herself off.'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
Throughout the entire movie, Ruriko found her thoughts drifting to Kakuei, wondering why he didn't sit next to Hayami. 'Are they even going out? She never told me she was dating anyone... but I also haven't been there for her in a long time.'  
  
When the movie was finally over, she found that she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She chided herself for thinking too much as she filed out of the theatre behind her friends, once more lost in her own thoughts. The two guys didn't talk much as they walked to their own cars, but she was surprised to find that when she reached her car Hayami and Erriku were gone, but Kakuei was still with her.  
  
She opened her mouth once, but couldn't find anything to say, and simply settled for uncomfortable silence. She shifted her weight, refusing to look him in the eye. Finally Hayami came back, Erriku no longer at her side.   
  
"Hey guys," she said, grinning. She obviously didn't notice the look of relief in Ruriko's eyes, or the one of annoyance in Kakuei's. "Riko, do you think you can drive Kakuei home? I would do it myself, but I'm going to take Erriku to Deep Ellum." Her eyes briefly locked onto Ruriko's before darting away once more, settling on a flashy red sports car that pulled up beside them. Erriku sat behind the wheel.  
  
"Why isn't Kakuei going?" Ruriko asked.  
  
"I'm not much of a party person. I've heard that Deep Ellum is the place to be on a Saturday night."  
  
Ruriko nodded, not accepting his answer but unable to argue it either. The two girls said a quick good-bye, each going into their own respective cars. Kakuei walked around and slid into the passenger seat, his silent demeanor putting Ruriko on edge. She liked him, but he was too silent. As she started the car, the radio came to life, filling the small vehicle with mindless noise and sounds. She focused on the road ahead of her, ignoring the passenger. He finally spoke, but only to give her directions to his apartment. When she reached the building, he got out with a quick thanks, leaving her completely put-off and confused.  
  
'Strange...'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chibiusa concentrated on the sheet of paper in front of her. She stared at it intently, trying everything she could think of to make it do something other than lie there. She moved her head to glare at it from two inches away, picturing it hovering above the table in her mind. Instead, she found that with a small pop, the sheet caught fire. She yelped and jumped back, feeling the heat on her nose. She watched it burn, amazed.  
  
"Look! It did something!" she cried happily, turning to Diana who stared at the princess, horror written on her features. Chibiusa's smile faded a bit. It was quickly wiped away the moment she noticed Emiri watching her silently, a sheet of paper hovering just near her right ear. She groaned, then turned and began to blow on the paper. The small fire was extinguished, and it returned to a whole sheet in an instant, a flick of Diana's wrist all that was needed.  
  
"Chibiusa, you've got to focus." Chibiusa rolled her eyes, staring at the paper once more. She blinked, her mind momentarily wondering. 'Why is Emiri catching on so quickly?' she whined to herself. 'You stupid paper, float!' It did nothing. She shook her head, imagining herself waving a wand around commanding it to float. When she caught Diana's glare, she guiltily returned back to the world of the norm.  
  
"Is there something I can say or something like that? Like... a chant. But not in Latin or something, because that's weird."  
  
"Do whatever you need. I find that I can direct power better through my hands. Try using your hands," Diana suggested from her position on the table. Chibiusa glanced around her, the familiar kitchen comforting her. Diana had decided that the two senshi were ready to begin learning magic. "It has very little combat uses," she had confessed, "but I find it handy where chores are concerned."  
  
Chibiusa drew in a deep breath, forcing herself to focus. She held her left hand over the paper, but got no response. She tried her right hand, ignoring the fact that Emiri's sheet of paper was now zooming around her head. The girl had a strange sense of humor, and torturing the younger girl was one of her more favored habits. Chibiusa went along with it, knowing that it was all in good fun, but sometimes it drove her insane. The moment she concentrated again, the sheet of paper shot into her hand just as a small tremor of power swept through her veins. She jumped a few inches, the paper falling once more to the table.  
  
"Good job. Now make it stay," Diana said, oblivious to the fact that Chibiusa was pale and shaken. She lifted her hand once more, this time willing the paper to slowly rise. It did without hesitation, and she moved her hand away. It followed her hand slowly, and she tried to shoo it away. It halted and floated away, her eyes wide as she watched it. 'Up,' she thought, but it did nothing. She repeated the command, this time moving turning her hand so it was palm up and raising it a few inches.   
  
It rose, and she felt a grin spread across her face. "Ha!" The paper dropped to the floor, and her grin wavered for a second. She turned to Diana and Emiri for approval, and noted that both were grinning.  
  
"Nice job Usa," Emiri said, her paper returning to the table. Diana repeated the comment. "All right, bring it back to the table."  
  
Chibiusa gladly made it return, delighting in the fact that she could perform magic. "What next?"  
  
Diana raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock. "You work with the paper more. Practice making it move, and try to work up to controlling with your mind alone." Chibiusa signed, and began the process again.   
  
An hour later, the two girls could make the piece of paper move wherever they wanted, around and under the table, behind a wall, into another room, etc. Diana called the lesson quits for the day, and moved on to languages.  
  
"Diana," Emiri groaned. "Come on! Not today." The two girls had grown sick of languages, and Diana's daily lessons did not help matters at all. They had mastered English, French, and Spanish, even though the three were dead languages. All of Earth spoke Japanese, after being united under a Japanese queen. A few spoke the dead language of Lunarian, which Emiri and Chibiusa were learning at the time.   
  
"You guys have to be able to communicate with people. If you ever want to rule an empire, you've got to be able to fit into the system," Diana insisted crossly. Chibiusa groaned. She was having a harder time grasping Lunarian than Emiri, which really pissed her off.  
  
"And how many languages do you know?" Chibiusa asked smartly.  
  
"One hundred and seventy-five," Diana said smoothly. "My mother was worse than I am. She made me master each in the span of six months. Thank kami that I'm a quick learner."  
  
"No, thank kami that you're immortal," Chibiusa grumbled, a flush creeping across her face. 'Remember, Diana had a long time to learn them. And you were never mature enough before being kidnapped.' The word still stung.  
  
Chibius had come to understand that the immortals had a knack for catching on quickly. While it would take most people at least three years minimum to learn a language through lessons alone, it would take an immortal a year max, and someone with Chibiusa's talent for languages, four months without pushing it. However, Diana pushed them, knowing that their five years was quickly coming to a close. They had almost hit the two year mark, Chibiusa was twenty, while Emiri was twenty-one.  
  
She knew they wouldn't need political languages for several years, so she decided to focus on the ancient languages of Earth. While everything was in Japanese now, Diana knew the value of reading texts and novels in their original languages. She picked random ones off the top of her head, and the girls had mastered three so far, English, French, and Spanish.  
  
"Whatever," Diana said, dismissing it. She dove right into her lesson, her teaching style quite unlike a normal teacher. All she had to do was translate words into Lunarian, and the girls would have them down. She usually added about fifty to seventy-five words per day, occasionally putting in new grammar differences. Within two months, she knew the two of them would be able to speak and scribe Lunarian fluently. After learning the basic grammar, which usually took a week or so, they could simply pile on the words.  
  
Two hours later, she knew it was time to wrap it up. They could effectively recall all Diana had taught them, but had major headaches that would last for at least an hour. Diana left them to grumble and complain in their own company.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Come,' a voice said, a voice she recognized. In an instant she was there, her sandy blonde hair hanging in her eyes for a brief second before she brushed it away.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked, her tone suggesting a bit of impatience. She felt bad about leaving her post, but when Setsuna called, that was the most important thing at the moment, and she was there in a millisecond.  
  
"Have either of you felt anything in the last twenty years?" Setsuna asked, acknowledging Hotaru as the young woman joined them with a nod. Michiru shook her sea-green hair, frowning. Haruka and Hotaru both shook their heads, wondering what Setsuna could mean. The woman sighed, averting her eyes to stare at a fixed point behind Haruka.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Someone, or something, is tampering with time." Gasps were heard, as well as a choking sound from Haruka.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know," she murmured. "I only know bits of the story. Apparently someone from the future was angered by the union between Chibiusa and-" she began, then refrained from finishing. "Someone. Evil was sent through time, injuring Lady Satsuke in the process. The Gates of Time have shut, and the power was spread through history. I believe it is responsible for several of our enemies as children. Another form tainted a family of royalty, and about twenty years ago, the five young princesses were kidnapped."  
  
The three around her went pale with horror. From their stations, they did not recieve news for fifty years, when the four outers met for a brief period. In between that time, all that kept the senshi company was their conversations with each other through their minds. Setsuna's kingdom had modernized, and she became more connected outwardly. She knew that her connection with both the outside world and that of the Guardians put them at great risk, so she shut herself off from them. The recieved no news.  
  
"Chibiusa has been found, two years ago. Emiri was returned to Mars just after that. However, the other three lie dormant within their false lives. Their kidnappors stole them away as young children, and even though they had lived around a thousand years, the surge of magical energy they came in contact with shoved any memories of theirs deep into the recesses of their minds, leaving them only with a name, the one they were given upon birth."  
  
Hotaru's mouth opened and closed, her hands shaking as she clasped them together. Michiru was unable to speak, her entire body shaking. Haruka, however, was seething with anger. "Who the hell did this?"  
  
"I do not know. All I know is that the king of the Red Dragon is the one that sent the demons. What his motives are, I do not know."  
  
"How are they handling this?" Michiru finally whispered.  
  
"Quite well, apparently. The mothers memories were each wiped, so with the awakening of their daughters, their own memories returned. However..." her voice trailed off, debating whether or not to tell the news of the kings. The 'yes' side finally won out. "Endymion was kidnapped. His four generals too. Their connections with their wives was severed by death."  
  
"Oh God," Hotaru whispered. "Oh God, oh God. Please tell me you're lying. Don't tell me it's true." The look in Setsuna's eyes brought reality crashing down around her like an iron curtain. She fell silent, unable to move, speak, or shed a tear.  
  
"Oh Serenity," Michiru said quietly, sending the queen her strength. While her position as a Guardian denied her any hopes of true love, she knew how it would kill her to loose Haruka or Hotaru. The two women had become her life. She and Haruka were no longer lovers, but were forced to settle with a distance-relationship that now included Hotaru.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Haruka asked, the pain of knowing the answer weighing on her chest. She had always thought Serenity to be a bit flighty, and deserved to be taken down a few pegs, but not this many. This would destroy someone, knowing that both your husband and daughter were gone. She instantly felt admiration and a new respect for the great queen. She had shouldered her sadness, and ruled her kingdom amongst her pain.  
  
"I'm afraid not. This is their battle, though I'm very afraid of what the outcome may be. This has completely severed the time line. There's nothing left to read, nothing left to go by."  
  
Haruka shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. 'Stay strong, Serenity,' she thought, then went back to her station without a sound.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Diana felt a small tingle run through her, and the familiar feeling of danger spread throughout her. She knew without a doubt that there was an attack. Only a powerful burst of dark energy within this planetary system would alert her like this. She instantly teleported to the vicinity of the attack, quickly surveying her surroundings. Buildings, cars, everything that you would find in a normal alleyway. However, being only about a foot off the ground, it didn't do her much good.  
  
From what she could see, a large man/beast was dragging several people behind it, from what appeared to be a rope wrapped around their bodies. She grimaced, knowing that being dragged across an alley would rip their skin up. She backed up behind a bag, concentrating on the ropes. Her magic was weaker as a feline, but still there. She could make out several of them fraying, and finally sighed with relief as they severed. The beast, being a stupid git, didn't notice the lack of weight on the other end of its line.  
  
She heard footsteps come running, and then caught sight of Mars and Moon. The two fought like a true team, using their minds and powers, combined with a tiny bit of magic to overpower their enemy. While it was certainly stupid, Diana noticed that it outnumbered the girls in strength and size by a lot. Once she was sure she was safe, she quickly turned back into a girl, and ran to the people. She looked at each, grimacing to see quite a few of them unconscious and bloodied.   
  
A roar sounded from behind her, and then the two senshi appeared at her side. "Good job," she congratulated them briefly. "Now help me. I can't do much more than elementary medical magic. My mother never saw the need for that. I can fix some of this, but I'm gonna need you guys' help."  
  
The two girls nodded, glancing around. Mars walked over and knelt by the first unconscious person, looking up to Diana. She looked upset. She held her hand over what was obviously a broken leg, and Mars looked away as the unnatural bends slowly twisted back into their normal setting. She shuddered. She didn't want to think what was done to them.  
  
"Okay, Mars, what I need you to do is stop the bleeding. Use magic, we don't have time for conventional methods. Moon, find somewhere, de-henshin, and call for help." Both girls nodded. Moon seemed to be relieved to not be taking Mars' place. Both girls knew that Mars was by far better at magic, and so neither were upset by Diana's commands. Mars held her left hand over a large cut, willing it to slowly heal.   
  
She watched as it slowly faded, amazed at what was happening. "Diana... what if it's just the surface I'm fixing?"  
  
"It's not," the girl said from her position near a woman who was awake, but clearly dazed. "You're just speeding up the healing process."  
  
Mars nodded, satasfied with the answer. She quickly checked the person over, but didn't move them. She didn't know if there were internal injuries, and didn't want to harm them further. She moved onto another person, who was conscious and very much alert. She locked eyes with Mars, lavender ones meeting dark brown. Mars tried not to gasp, recognizing the figure as her mother. 'Adoptive mother,' she corrected, knowing that Rei was her mother. She turned away, giving the woman a once-over.  
  
"Emiri?" she asked quietly. "Is that you Emiri?"  
  
Mars panicked, not knowing what to do. Finally, "Yes."  
  
"Oh thank God. I... I don't know what happened to me. I... I was walking, looking for... something." Her speech was fuzzy and halting, but she seemed to be okay. "Why are you dressed like that? It's too cold out."  
  
Mars' eyes finally rested on a cut on the woman's arm, which was resting over her stomach. She held her left hand over it once more, shifting her weight to her other hand. She found the woman's eyes again, watched as they widened in something Mars couldn't identify.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Shh," she said, glancing at the incision. It was healing nicely. "Is there anything else that's wrong?"  
  
"Yes. I can't feel my legs."  
  
Mars almost choked. 'Her head must have been hit or something. Nobody would be that calm if suddenly they couldn't feel half their body.' "Diana," she called. "Come over here."  
  
The girl walked to her side, looking slightly worn out. "Hmm?"  
  
"She can't feel her legs. Can you do something?"  
  
Diana sucked in a breath. She'd only managed to deal with cuts and breaks so far, nothing serious. But she would have to reconnect nerves, bones, everything. "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly a beam of light swept over them. The three startled, Mars standing as Diana quickly transformed into a cat and dashed away. A man walked up, a gun outstretched in his hands, stiffly pointing at the soldier. She could see Chibiusa being being accompanied by several tough-looking officers. 'Crap,' she thought. She didn't want Chibiusa to get into trouble, but the only way to get out would be by force.  
  
"Put your hands in the air, we've got you surrounded."  
  
Mars raised an eyebrow as Chibiusa said, "It wasn't her. She was helping them. I told you the attacker was one of those demons that hit the station last week." They obviously weren't listening to her, and Chibiusa rolled her eyes.   
  
"Look, I didn't do anything to them. But I've got to split," Mars said, nodding at Chibiusa minutely. The senshi dashed to her friend, and before anyone could react, the two had leapt up a two-story building, landing on the roof. They quickly ran several buildings down, then stopped to figure their way home.   
  
"Let's split. Diana will come home some time. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Chibiusa said softly. Mars nodded, and the two went their seperate ways. Chibiusa pushed thoughts of the police out of her mind. They most likely wouldn't come after her. If they did, she could alwyas have Diana do something to their memories. 'Can she do that?' she wondered as she jumped off the side of the building, landing on the ground softly. Pain shot up through her ankles, and she grimaced. She began walking the short distance to her home.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Okay, so I'm sitting there driving," Ruriko said, waving her hand around with a fry caught between her thumb and forefinger, before she tossed it into her mouth. Emiri and Chibiusa exchanged a quick grin. In the two years they'd known each other, Ruriko had grown more and more eccentric. She was outgoing, loved to talk, and used her hands in addition to her mouth for everything. "This guy is really really hot. Kakuei. And his friend Erriku, lord they're both gorgeous. But anyway, I'm driving him home, and he doens't say a single word! No, I take it back. He told me directions. But you'd think he'd ask something, or say something, or SOMETHING!"  
  
"You like him," Chiibusa asked, watching as a look of pleasure spread across her face.  
  
"You noticed?" Ruriko asked with a grin. "Yeah. Hayami's going to try to get the four of us out again."  
  
Emiri smiled, taking a sip out of her caramel frappuccino as she glanced around her. They were in a small cafe, and even though it was fairly late at night, all the chairs and sofas had people in them. The chatter was low, the smell of coffee wafted through the air, the combination creating a pleasant atmosphere.   
  
"That's great," Emiri commented. She caught Chibiusa's eye, and saw the grin there, then followed her eyes to the floor. For a moment she didn't see what was so funny, then she focused on a straw that was standing upright, dancing around. It bent several times, then hopped over and stabbed Emiri's leg. Emiri quickly looked up, then reached out with her mind. She had learned from Diana that there was a sort of substance on another plane of existance, and everything on that plane represented everything on this plane, the entire universe. It had no form though, it was simply substance that wasn't.   
  
She quickly found the straw, and overtook Chibiusa's mind control of it. Emiri had finally found her element. She was as fascinated and intrigued with magic as Chibiusa was with the languages. The younger girl had already mastered English, Spanish, French, and Lunarian, while Emiri was still finishing Lunarian. 'But she gets to live with Diana, I'm sure they do a lot more.' In addition to those four, Chibiusa had found old, raw data in Serenity's library, containing extensive information on the ancient languages of Earth.   
  
Chibiusa became obsessive, spending hours on end devouring new languages. She learned Mandarin Chinese, Bengali, Hindi, Portuguese, and Russian. Emiri spent the same amount of time developing her magic. There were no specifics, just discovering new things to do. If she couldn't figure something out, she asked Diana. She could make objects disappear, appear, move at will, change it's form, changed it at a molecular level, etc.   
  
"So anyway," Ruriko said, and Emiri felt a rush of guilt for not paying attention. "What's up with you two? We don't ever hang out much anymore."  
  
They exchanged a look, and shrugged in unison. "Not much," Emiri supplied, then felt a twist in her gut that was so sharp she nearly keeled over. Chibiusa sucked in a deep breath and placed a hand over her lower stomach.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ruriko asked them, noting that her two friends went bone white at the same instant. They stood together, almost knocking their chairs over in their hurry.  
  
"We've got to go," Emiri choked, but a crash through the glass let her know that they weren't going anywhere. Everyone jumped and began backing away, a few strangled screams turning into a chorus of shouts as people attempted to leave. As they passed by the half horse-half human beast, it lashed out with tentacles that seemed to extend from its back, pulling the frightened people into heaps at its sides.  
  
The two girls glanced at each other and ran around the corner into a small hallway that contained the men and women's restrooms, and prepared to henshin when a figure came barrelling around the wall, nearly knocking Chibiusa over. It was Ruriko, looking frightened and pissed.  
  
"Why did you two just run off and leave me?" she asked, anger evident in her voice. Chibiusa laid a hand over her friend's mouth, dreadfully aware of the silence that suddenly blanketed them. She moved her hand and glanced at Emiri, who drew in a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Think it," she reassured Chibiusa, who shook her head in doubt. She turned to Ruriko, put a finger over her lips and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
'Moon crystal power, make-up!' she thought, then groaned when it didn't work. Next to her she heard a slight rustle to find Emiri looking peeved and frustrated.   
  
"Oh the hell with it!" she said, her voice ringing into the silence. Chibiusa could see Ruriko looking around, terrified of whatever was out there.  
  
"Mars crystal power, make-up!" Emiri shouted, her voice cutting into the silence. It held authority, sparking Ruriko's attention.  
  
"Moon crystal power, make-up!" Chibiusa echoed. In a moment the two girls were soldiers. Ruriko felt her jaw drop, just as a long rope-like tentacle wrapped around her midsection, jerking her back.   
  
"No!" Mars shouted. "Mars saber!" The saber appeared in her hands, and she leapt forward, hoping to cut her friend loose. Ruriko watched, stunned until she was pulled to a stop.  
  
'And so it is your turn, my young goddess,' Ruriko heard. She glanced around wildly, but the only sounds came from Emiri-no, Mars-'s furious slice-and-dice job. Moon ran forward to Ruriko, pulling her to her feet as the tentacle regrew itself.  
  
'Follow the paths of your friends, and take the first step toward a more powerful destiny than you could have ever imagined,' the voice came. Ruriko jumped.  
  
"Who's talking to me?" she cried out loud, wondering if she was going insane. Moon turned to her bewildered, then it clicked.  
  
"Listen to her!" she said, her voice holding a panicked undertone. "Do what she says."  
  
'Venus crystal power, make-up,' were the instructions. Her voice echoing the words was the only answer. Ruriko felt a rush of power sweep through her, energizing her, filling her with a sense of completeness she'd never been able to acquire elsewhere.   
  
"Good. Now let's fight!" Moon commanded, leaping into the massive array. Mars turned momentarily, her reddened saber held out in front of her. Her eyes held a gleam not unlike that of a madman's as she took notice of Venus. 'One more,' she thought. The creature, staring blankly ahead, suddenly flung its victims away. They landed in heaps, but out of harm's way. 'That's one plus,' Mars thought, then groaned as about twenty tentacles lashed out at her. 'That's not.'  
  
"Venus saber," Mars instructed Venus, who was completely shell shocked. She stood there, finally registering what stood in front of her. She repeated Mars' words, raising her right arm above her head. Golden flame gathered in her hand, then formed a saber identical to Mars', though hers reflected gold. She instinctively leapt forward, beginning to slice away.   
  
"Atta girl," Moon murmured, panting. The enemy was becoming too much. She staggered backwards, then searched desperately. She found several glass shards lying at her feet, and willed them into the air, forgetting that she sucked at magic. About fifteen pieces shot into the air as she commanded the two senshi to stand back. They immediately leapt away, and Venus' mouth dropped for the second time that evening as she saw Moon's hand raised, several chunks of glass floating around her.  
  
They sped forward, beginning to finish the job. She turned to Mars, bewildered, but found the girl's eyes shut. She was chanting something, and one look told Venus that the girl's saber was glowing brightly. Then it burst into flames and Mars' eyes opened. A wild look was in them, more so than the previous ones. The color in her eyes burned red. She brought the sword up without speaking, then brought it crashing down. A line of flames was drawn into the air, it expanded to form a kind of net. Moon backed away as the net blanketed the creature, beginning to singe it.   
  
"Silver moon kiss!" Moon shouted, gathering power in her hands. It sped forward, engulfing the demon and then evaporating into nothing. The two girls let out a breath, then turned to look at a woman who had been standing to the side. Venus recognized her as the woman who hung around with Chibiusa and Emiri.  
  
"Well done. I see you got past your anti-magic boundary," Chibiusa, the woman said. Venus turned to find her two friends once more, then shook her head. "Emiri, you've grown stronger still. I'm proud of both of you. And Ruriko, welcome. If you don't mind, the girls and I are going to clean up this mess, then we're all in for a long gab session."  
  
Venus blinked, then glanced down to the saber in her hands. She stared at the reflection in it and saw, not the shop, but the crystal palace, the moon behind it. The entire world seemed to be made of gold, while the moon was bathed in golden fire. She ran her gloved fingertip along the edge of it, wincing in pain as it sliced straight through her skin.   
  
"Never touch the blade," Emiri instructed, then held out her hand. Venus placed the bleeding one in her friend's palm. Emiri placed her other hand over it, and Venus watched in awe as a light began to shine from between her friend's hands. When Emiri released her, her finger was smooth, the glove in one piece once more. Venus nodded.  
  
She suddenly found herself wishing she weren't dressed in the small fuku, and found that in an instant, she was back in her jeans and t-shirt, the saber gone from sight. She glanced around, seeing pieces of furniture repairing themselves, the burn marks on the walls slowly disappearing. Within five minutes, the place looked completely normal, with the exception of the people who were beginning to stir. They slowly began to float off each other, and Ruriko had to blink to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
When they were finished, the girls beckoned for Ruriko to follow them. "What... what..." she stammered. "Are they okay?"  
  
The stranger nodded. "Their energy was fairly drained, but they'll wake up once we leave." The four walked out the door and into the sunlight. A thousand of questions flew through Ruriko's mind as Emiri and Chibiusa turned to each other.  
  
"Sleepover."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Show me," Ruriko said, staring at Emiri. Her face was a bit pale, but the light in her eyes was dancing with happiness. Emiri shrugged and eyed Ruriko's glass. It lifted into the air without hesitation, floating over to hover in front of Ruriko's face. She grinned in delight, passing her hand over it, under it, around the sides.   
  
"What do you want to drink?" Chibiusa asked. Ruriko shrugged, then watched as the liquid went from water to coke, and her grin stretched even further.   
  
"This is so cool!" she exclaimed, grabbing the glass in her hand and taking a sip. Emiri and Chibiusa shared glances, not bothering to tell her the downside of everything. They knew she would find out how hard this life was, and how emotionally and physically straining it was.  
  
Diana stretched out on the floor, yawning. She glanced at the clock, noticing that it was three AM. She turned back to the three girls, who were silent. There was still so much more for them to learn, and the two girls would have to be the ones to teach Ruriko. She had to train Emiri and Chibiusa, and didn't have the time or energy to extend her classes to a new student. Her other two were already several years in advance.  
  
"So when do I get to start learning?" she asked, brushing her hair off her shoulder and twisting it behind her back. She straightened for a moment, listening to her the joints in her stiff body popping. When they did, she slumped back over, holding her breath until the momentary pain passed.   
  
The two glanced at Diana, who sighed. She really liked Ruriko, a lot. The girl was fun loving, like her mother, Minako. She and Emiri were both alike, though Emiri was a bit darker. Chibiusa was too shy to be as psycho as the two, but around her close friends she opened up a great deal. "I don't know. I know this sounds like you're not important, and you are, because you lead the senshi, but-"  
  
"Wait!" Emiri exclaimed, her eyes suddenly widened. "She's the leader?"  
  
Diana nodded, watching their eyes all shift to Chibiusa. "She is not a true senshi. It was all a mistake my mother made in the past. Serenity was never born to be a senshi, she was born a princess. My mother, Luna, mistook the great powers in her to be senshi powers, and transformed Serenity's gift into that of a soldier. It was passed to you." She met Chibiusa's eyes, which were also wide in panic. "Don't worry, nobody is going to take your powers from you. But just know, you were never intended to fight. You were intended to guide, heal, and nuture in essence."  
  
Chibiusa's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but finally she nodded, her shoulders sagging. "Why didn't I know this before? Is that why I suck at magic?"  
  
Shaking her head, Diana pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning back onto the palms of her hands. "Your inability to catch on with magic as easily as say Emiri has nothing to do with your intended status. That's just you and your mind, and your doubts. Get rid of the doubts, and you can do so much more than magic. You can surpass your mother, and her senshi. You'll even be stronger than the outer senshi, which is a hard feat in itself."  
  
"But why am I the leader?" Ruriko asked in a small voice. "That's a really big name. Leader. I don't even know anything about being a senshi, and I'm supposed to lead us all?"  
  
Diana shook her head. "Not just yet. At this point in time, Chibiusa will lead. But one day, she will step back and take control of a kingdom, next to a man of her choice, should she desire a man. Then you will step up, being the most rational of the four. It is in your birth, your nature. Emiri will fight with spirit and fire, like her mother. Rei was a priestess in her time, and her element was fire. You, as the daughter of the goddess of love, will be able to balance all other emotions. You can use your heart and mind to make wise choices." She licked her lips and continued. "Mercury is the brains. She holds intelligence, like her mother. Jupiter is the strength. And Moon, she's the healer. She balances the scale of good and evil, and just as darkness cannot penetrate light, nothing can penetrate her, even death, should her heart remain pure."  
  
Chibiusa listened to Diana's long speech, her mind drifting. She briefly glanced back to the memories she had of her life. Her past as the princess was still much a mystery, but she knew the exact point in which everything stopped for her. The moment she hit the ship's floor, her mind began to shut out everything. Within an hour, all she knew was her own name, which she told those around her insistantly. That's how she and the others retained their names. She lost her memories of them, of everything but her sense of self.  
  
She remembered her mother, too. Everything about her, things she'd forgotten. Her mother's love for her, her father's doubt and the walls he placed. He had been telling the truth. She knew he often told his wife that the baby wasn't normal, that she would one day be great. Her mother laughed his warnings off, saying "She's my girl, and I love her more than life itself. She'll never abandon me."  
  
'And I won't,' Chibiusa thought fervently. 'I'll stick with her daughters, my sisters, until their death.' But in the back of her mind, a sinister voice contradicted her convictions. 'You'll leave them,' it said. 'In three years you're out of here, and you have no intentions of coming back. Admit it! Admit it!' it shouted until she could feel it physically. Informing the group she had a headache, they decided to catch some sleep. Ruriko had been told that Emiri and Chibiusa would train her, while the two continued their own training.   
  
"Tomorrow, we'll go visit Minako," Diana promised as she transformed into a cat once more. The three girls spread out on blankets and the bed, then drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: Well, that took too long to write. I don't know why. Chapter 9 is starting nicely xD. Sorry for the wait. Tell me if it sucks!  
~*Lindsay 


	9. Choices

Author: Lindsay  
  
Publish Date: 10/30/02  
  
Revised Date: 06/17/03  
  
Rated: PG - 13  
  
Title: Choices  
  
AN: The wakey wakey thing was gotten from a friend Shelly, who insisted on waking me up at 7:30 by jumping on her side of the bed at the Renaissance hotel and yelling that at me. Just to let you know hehehe :)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wakey, wakey!! Time for eggs and bacey!!" Diana cried happily, jumping up and down in her pajamas. The three girls groaned simultaneously, and as one, pulled the comforter over their heads. Diana put her hands on her hips, cocking her head. "Get up! Breakfast is down stairs, and it's about to get cold! Chibiusa, get up this instant! As your guardian, I command you!"  
  
"Go away," Emiri muttered, plugging her ears. Her reward was the comfortable blanket being yanked off the three of them, followed by the warm sunshine falling across their eyes. "Ahh!" she shouted, goose pimples appearing on her flesh as a cool breeze wafted in through the open window, dancing across her uncovered flesh. Chibiusa and Ruriko's yelps of horror matched her own.  
  
Ruriko pushed herself up, grabbing her pillow and launching it at Diana violently. "I don't care who you are, I was in the middle of a nice dream!!" she shouted furiously. "And I was just about to kiss Stuart Townsend, but NO! You had to wake me up!"  
  
Chibiusa felt like crying. Between Diana's cynical laughter, Ruriko's shouting, and Emiri's groans, she felt like screaming. So she did. The room quieted as she sat up, fuming. "Everyone shut up!" Because they already had, she nodded calmly. "Thank you."  
  
After stretching for a second, she stood. Everyone watched her in a kind of anticipation of another outburst, as she walked to her closet and pulled out her sweats and a baggy shirt. She had no need for the gym anymore, finding that she could outperform all the equipment there. Her membership still stood, something she silently thanked kami for. Ruriko would need it, jumping into their fighting season during its toughest point yet. Her strength and skill would be the most important thing to learn.   
  
"You need something to wear?" she asked the two girls idly as she tied the strings on the pants. Diana had placed a charm on her closet; whatever she desired appeared once the doors shut. She had found it frivolous, but Diana depended on it. The cat-girl always insisted on the most fashionable of clothes, and what was out of style, she simply placed into the hamper, which was also charmed, and it wasn't seen again.  
  
After exchanging a curious look, Emiri shrugged and Ruriko look apprehensible. Emiri was taller than Chibiusa, while Ruriko's style wasn't anywhere near her friend's. Diana let out a laugh of triumph.  
  
She clapped her hands together, loudly expressing her joy. "Yay! Come see my newest invention. It's rather interesting, if I do say so myself. And I do." She jumped to the closet, instructing Chibiusa to put the awful sweats away and to step back. She shut the doors, turning to the girls. "What do you want to wear to go see the queens? I'd suggest something stylish, but not flashy. Venus won't care, Mars'll love it if Emiri dresses showy, but we're entering Serenity's palace and I forbid you to dress like a hooker. So..."  
  
Chibiusa rolled her eyes at the whirlwind of speech that flew out of her guardian's small mouth. Diana eyed Emiri, finally picking out an outfit with glee. She asked for the girl's sizes, then spoke them aloud. Emiri looked confused, and Ruriko, doubtful. Diana'd picked a pair of black hip huggers, a fraction small so they'd cling to Emiri's long legs, showing them off, and a flame red top, insisting that since Emiri's element was fire, she'd always look best in black and red. For Ruriko she picked out a pair of jean pants and a white tank top, with a see through, gold cardigan to go over top. Of course, her reasoning was that she had to match her home, which was linked with the color gold. Why, though, she couldn't tell. For Chibiusa, a white skirt and cardigan like Ruriko's, but in baby blue. She chose a black dress for herself.  
  
Opening the doors, she pulled out the outfits, handing them around. Chibiusa sighed, Emiri raised an eyebrow, and Ruriko turned green with envy. She opened and closed her mouth, staring at the doors as Diana began to strip, changing into her new outfit. Finally she scrambled to her feet, pulling the clothes on. She grinned as the outfit came together. The pieces fit perfectly, and she begged Diana to put a charm on her own closet. Diana agreed with a shrug, then commanded the other two to get dressed. The did, grumbling the entire time.  
  
Once they were ready, she led the way down the stairs, pointing out a breakfast that sat on the table at three empty seats. Her father sat at the other end, a bewildered expression on his face. "Your friend made breakfast," he said slowly, as though someone actually making a meal was a bewildering thought. Chibiusa sat down and nodded to herself, unable to talk.  
  
Diana was an excellent cook, that much she knew. After spending years with Jupiter, she knew how to prepare anything. When she got around to speaking, she realized that she hadn't introduced anyone. "Dad, this is Diana, a good friend of mine. This is Ruriko, and you know Emiri. Guys, this is my dad," she said between mouthfuls of food. They all grunted a hello, too busy eating to care.  
  
"Like it?" Diana asked as she danced in her spot, not noticing the awkardness that she created by not eating. "It's a recipe of Mako's."  
  
They nodded, remaining silent until their plates were clear. Chibiusa gathered the dishes and stuck them into the sink, then led her friends out of the house. Once outside, they began to cut across the lawn, taking the short way to the palace.  
  
The walk was silent, and Chibiusa grew calmer the more she walked. She had to admit, Diana's inventions around the house helped in many ways. Her father had noticed, and kept congratulating his daughters on what a clean house they had. Each assumed that one of the others did it, so nobody was the wiser. As they approached the gates, the guards nodded curtly at the foursome and the heavy doors swung open noiselessly.  
  
Ruriko stared around in awe, her jaw gaping as she took in the beautiful garden that surrounded the building. She slowly followed Diana, swiveling her head around to see everything.  
  
Diana led the way inside, leading down a hall Chibiusa had never been before. They approached a room that was heavily guarded, and after a minute of conversation, Diana managed to get them entrance. She grumbled under her breath once the doors were shut, complaining about the guards. "What is this?" Ruriko asked, walking over to one of the diamond-shaped platforms in the room. There were about fifteen all together, and computers next to each, with a larger computer leaning against the wall.  
  
Diana walked over, and began typing at a furious speed. Several seconds later, she walked to four computers, hitting an emerald button resting on the surface of each. The diamond slowly began to glow brightly, until a column of light stretched to the ceiling. Chibiusa's eyes lit up. "Teleportation pods?"  
  
Laughing as she lit up the fourth one, Diana nodded. "You and your high-tech movies. They're just 'the diamonds' around here. If you wanna go anywhere, meet someone 'at the diamonds'." She walked to the first, leading Chibiusa over. "You, step on. Shut your eyes, the light'll probably blind you if you don't. When you feel your feet hit the ground down, try and... I guess, just try to ground yourself. I mean stand, sit, or lay, whatever you do, don't touch anything till I tell you to, okay?"  
  
Chibiusa nodded, stepping on the platform. A white light brighter than the sun enveloped her as she squeezed her eyes shut. She could still see the bursts of light on the insides of her eyelids, as her entire body seemed to disappear. She felt nothing, and though she didn't dare, she doubted she could move her limbs if she wanted. Finally the feeling returned to her body, legs first, spreading upwards rapidly.   
  
"Okay," Diana's voice came. "You can open your eyes guys. Don't move though." They followed the instructions, and Chibiusa noted that her friends were all bathed in a white light. Their skin glowed unnaturally, though the light began to fade. When Diana could see that all four were a normal color once more, they moved out of the room. Once more following the cat-girl, Chibiusa found herself being led down a hall made of what looked to be twenty-four karat gold. She stared in awe at the designs. Every square inch was an image in itself, and the dim lights cast by candles created shadows in the crevices of the walls.  
  
The guards did not move for the girls, but the way Diana smiled and occasionally laughed, Chibiusa assumed they were talking, most likely in Venusian. She found that she'd drifted off slowly, allowing herself to fall behind and gaze. Venusian wasn't a part of her vocabulary yet, so it would be useless to attempt to join their conversation. Diana had insisted she learn the old languages of Earth first, to get a rhythm to her learning. The modern languages were much more difficult to master.  
  
After moving past the guards, they reached a set of grand doors that stood at least fifty feet high. At the top, a chandelier hung, at least a thousand candles arranged on gold dishes, surrounded by crystal prisms. The walls were dancing, alive with rainbows of colors. Ruriko simply stared, her breath taken away by the beauty of it. Diana pushed the first door open, her palms glowing a slight gold from touching the door. Chibiusa reached out to run a finger down the wall, then turned it so she could see. Sure enough, a streak of glittering gold was rapidly fading from her skin.  
  
"Girls, come on," Diana said, beckoning them with her hands. "Venus, I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but we have a guest for you to meet."  
  
She gestured to the girls, one by one. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, before you stands Princess Serenity, also known as Chibiusa by her friends. Princess Mars, known as Emiri. And for the kicker, Princess Venus, known as Ruriko. Girls, this is Aino Minako, known as the Queen of Venus."  
  
Chibiusa watched as the great queen she'd come to know to be a giddy, smiling woman, jump off her seat and fly down to the group. She leapt forward and enveloped Ruriko in a tight hug, tears streaming from her eyes. Seeing her birth mother for the first time, Ruriko laughed and cried, hugging Minako just as tightly. They turned in circles upon impact, and Minako's blonde hair slung out in a circle, just as Ruriko's shimmering black hair flew in a giant arc.  
  
They finally slowed to a halt, and Minako untangled herself. Launching her body at Chibiusa, she hugged the young woman tightly, continuing to cry. She moved to Emiri, then Diana, and finally back to her daughter. Planting a kiss on her cheek, she stepped back, and wiped her eyes. "Oh I'm such a mess. Last night, everything happened at once... I just... I remembered! Everything! You, and you, and the others, and..." She began to cry again, flashing a brilliant smile at the same time.  
  
"So you're a soldier too. I suspect you'll be trained by Diana, ne?"  
  
Ruriko shot the girls a sideways glance, and upon finding that they wouldn't explain for her, she shook her head. "Usa and Em are going to train me. Diana is still working on them, and I'm so new it'll be too hard to work with me too."  
  
Venus's brows drew together in confusion. "How... how long have you been senshi?"  
  
"About two years," the girls answered. Chibiusa drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to work with Ruriko on social stuff, like addressing foreign dignities and languages. Em is going to work with her on the saber work, and magic."  
  
Minako visibly paled. "Saber?"  
  
It was Emiri's turn to nod. "Both Ruriko and I are in possession of the sabers. It's a difficult weapon."  
  
Diana glanced at her watch, which was now reading eleven thirty in the evening. "Guys, we've gotta go. The diamonds'll take us well into 1 AM. Emiri doesn't have to be home, but I know you do Ruriko."  
  
"Home? What about... here," Minako said. Chibiusa felt the queen's sorrow. Here she'd just found her daughter, and already she was losing her. Ruriko looked panicked.  
  
"What Emiri, Mars, my mother, and I have decided," 'My mother...' it was natural. "Is to wait five years until returning. There are still three years left in the deal. Ruriko needs training, and I can't fight without her. We also don't want Mercury and Jupiter finding out about the daughters until all of us are ready. That's okay, right?"  
  
The blonde queen nodded reluctantly, then sighed. "When can we talk, Ruriko? I can't possibly go back to Earth, there's too much here to deal with." She swept a hand toward the table, which was littered with legal documents, glittering in ink, most still fresh.  
  
"Well... I can always call my mom and tell her I'm staying at your place," she said to Chibiusa. "Would you mind?"  
  
Chibiusa shrugged. "That'd be cool... But where are you getting a phone?" Diana grinned, handing one over. Emiri and Chibiusa rolled their eyes, not even bothering how Diana managed to get it to work millions of miles into space, while Minako laughed. Ruriko jumped excitedly, and dialed out a number.  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"How was dinner?" Tsuneyo asked Chibiusa as the two strolled through the park. She responded absent-mindedly, focused on other things. He held her hand tightly, and she was content to leave it there. It seemed right. She felt her heart soften, and she knew she was falling for him, badly. For the moment, though, she pushed all thoughts of her life out of her mind, wanting just to be with him. He turned, his eyes burning into hers. On instinct, she knew what came next, and stood on tiptoe to meet his warm lips. Her body tingled as he linked his other hand with hers.   
  
Before she knew it, both his hands held her left hand, his fingers sliding a band onto her ring finger. "Marry me," he whispered against her lips. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her mind went into overdrive. She felt the yes rise up her throat, and she whispered the first half before reality came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Hot tears stung her eyes as her stomach clenched, and rebelled, almost heaving.  
  
'You'll never have him,' a cynical voice whispered into her mind. 'He'll never be yours, because yours is the life of an invalid. You're destined to be alone.'  
  
"I can't," she whispered, her limbs beginning to shake. She opened her eyes, and all she could see was him. He was hurt, but confusion dominated his features, as well as worry. Love, the one emotion she knew her heart longed to feel, was written all over them. He held her hands tightly, leaving the ring on her finger.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She choked back a sob. She wanted him to hate her, wanted him to yell. It would make it easier to turn away, because she didn't think she could. "I love you so much. I love you more than my life. That's why I can't." Tears fell more steadily, like a torrent. They fell to her chest, running down to the edge of her shirt. She could feel their paths, tickling her cold skin like a feather.  
  
"Then why not be together?" He was so confused.   
  
She leaned forward, placing her lips on his to silence his questions. She knew it was selfish, but she was tired of giving. She wanted the taste of him. She couldn't get enough. However, he couldn't let it last without knowing. He repeated his question. Her will, her wall separating the two lives she lived came crashing down. She closed her eyes, letting the images burn in her mind. "I am not who you think I am. I'm not even sure who I am. By blood, yes, I can trace my lineage back so many millions of years, beyond the scope of the human mind. I can trace my mother and her mother and her mother, all the way back to the great goddess Selene of the mount Olympia."  
  
"What metaphor is this?" She stopped her tears, knowing it was time for facts, not emotions.  
  
"My name is Serenity. Yes, I am also called Chibiusa. Chibi Usagi. Tsukino Usagi is my mother, who is also the woman residing in that palace on the horizon. She holds the title Senshi of the Moon, as do I. I am the princess, the soldier, the long lost child." She heard bitterness in her voice. The words she'd never spoken before, finally told to the one she loved. "I found this secret two years ago. Since then I have been training in so many ways. I have learned how to kill the mortal with one sweep of my hands."  
  
She glanced down. The ring looked so beautiful there, against her pale skin. So small, her hands were. So lethal. Ordinary, everyday weapons capable of killing a human. "I know you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either. I can't henshin to show you, it'll call my senshi." She lifted her right hand, using her left to lift his left. The two hands met, palm-to-palm, her graceful fingers as long as his. She watched as a soft white light began to glow between the flesh as she turned.  
  
"Isth therene," she whispered in an elegant tone. "It means 'I love you' in Lunarian, the language of my heart." She finally met his gaze. He showed no anger, only awe.   
  
"I can't believe it..."  
  
She cast her eyes down, but felt his hand lift her chin up as she said, "I shouldn't have lied to you-"  
  
"No. You're more than I imagined. You've had to carry more than I think is humanly possible."  
  
She tasted salt from her tears again. "I'm not. I'm not human. That's why I can't marry you. Your life is that of a mortal, an endless cycle of rebirth, striving to learn lessons that weren't committed to memory the previous time around."  
  
For that he had no answer. She pulled her hand away from his, watching as the light faded from his palm, but burned brilliant on hers. "I love you," she said. "But I cannot be with you. Even now, time steals you from me. My body will never age past this date." She felt her heart splitting in two as she took a step back. "I hope you find a woman you can spend a lifetime with, because I'm not the one. Good luck." She slid the ring off her finger and pressed it to his palm, then turned and fled.  
  
For ten minutes, she cursed herself as she ran. Tears streamed down her face as she passed a garden. She stopped to gaze at the flowers, then moved on. She told herself to quit being a baby and grow up, then wiped her tears away. Several minutes later, her eyes were dry. In the light of the moon, she began to calm down. Her hiccups became less fervent, then disappeared. Her breathing returned to normal, and the wet spots on her shirt dried.  
  
Just as she felt safe, a presence crept into her mind. She tensed. It wasn't evil, no need to henshin, but it was hurt. Angered, jealous, hurt, and just slightly desiring. She shuddered as she quickened her pace. Before long however, she heard footsteps behind her. Still a good distance away, she began running. Focusing on cutting herself off, she tried to avoid the stalker, but it kept coming, gaining ground.   
  
The moment she passed a graveyard, a hand reached out and jerked her wrist, bringing her flight to a rocky halt. She found herself forced against the wall, held at a distance by her captor. She tried to use the self-defense she'd been taught, but it was useless. Her arms were pinned, and the cloud that passed over the moon didn't give her a clear enough kicking view. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
The figure stepped closer until she could barely make out his face. 'Erriku,' she thought. She'd seen him around town since she first met him. They'd conversed, but nothing more than friendly chatter in passing. Emiri told Chibiusa that he had a major thing for her, but she denied it.  
  
"Stay away from that boy," he hissed. His mind boiled beyond rage. He'd seen them kissing in the moonlight, and all he could think of was that he wanted the girl. He knew it was traitorous, but he didn't care. He wanted her either dead or at his side, in his bed, screaming his name. But she'd chosen Tsuneyo over him, all because he was too slow in that stupid cafe. Who knew what the two had been up to the past two years.  
  
She felt an equal amount of rage boil up. Combined with the adrenaline pumping in her system, she felt daring. "You can't tell me what to do, jackass. I can see Tsuneyo if I wish."  
  
His eyes slit, and though she couldn't see it, she could feel it. "You are an immortal. You weren't meant for his race. You belong among the gods and goddesses. Even as you hate me, and you can't hide it, I've seen your soul. You fit to me like a puzzle piece." He laughed low. Chibiusa felt the anger drain away, and true fear replaced it. He knew her, he knew more about her than he should. 'He's mad!' she thought, and knew she had to get away. "But where would you go, if you were to try to hide? I can feel you, wherever you travel to."  
  
She began to squirm, hoping to loosen his grip. All she got for her troubles were scratches on her back, and his grip to tighten. He took a step closer. She shut her eyes and began to shake. 'My god.' All the possible scenarios played in her mind, each as awful as the next. He leaned closer, and she tensed in fear. Just as she thought she'd break down and faint, she felt his lips possessively take her own. She clamped her jaw shut, before he released her arm long enough to pull her chin down.   
  
He dove in, his eyes slitting shut as hers remained wide open, stunned. The arm she'd raised to punch him went weak. Reaching around her waist to pull her closer, he slid his hand under shirt. Her skin was warm, and she shuddered in horror. "No," she said, but the words were lost as he ran a finger lazily down her spine. Goosebumps appeared across her flesh as she began to shake. He shifted slightly, his kiss deepening.  
  
'No!' her mind screamed at her as her eyes closed. 'What are you doing!' She was fighting a losing battle, she knew. He obviously was skilled in seduction, and she, so emotionally wrought, was helpless. Her hands, now free, took three tries to wrap around his neck, linking as tightly as she could. He pulled her tighter against him, until they were touching, from chest to legs.  
  
His mind went into overdrive. He'd expected her to use her fists and knock him into next week, or use magic and knock him into a time no being had ever seen. She'd done none of that, and instead, had pulled him closer. The fantasies of his mind played over and over, and all he could think of was her. He moved to lift her top off, but the touch against her waist brought a shock to her system, one that gave her a momentary opening. She wrenched back, pushing him away.  
  
"You stay away from me," she said, her voice shaking. Her lips were swollen, and her skin burned like it had been on fire. He just watched her. She wrapped her arms around herself, turned, and flew out of there as fast as her feet could carry her. She hadn't gotten more than a minute away from him before she hit Emiri and Ruriko. They both looked frantic.  
  
"Oh my god," Emiri exploded as she saw Chibiusa. The two wrapped her in a hug, her shaking body unable to calm down. She felt their warmth and love, and slowly it penetrated her rush of fear. She felt him, watching. He was watching the three of them, and could hear their every word.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ruriko asked as Chibiusa sucked in a breath with a hiccup. She wiped the tears away as the two released her, but kept their circle small and tight. She explained to them everything, all of her evening. The moment she got to the part about Erriku, she could feel his amusement sweep over her, as well as her friends' anger. They obviously sensed him, because they began to lead her away in silence. When they reached Chibiusa's house, the two exploded.  
  
"Didn't you fight him?" Emiri shouted, her eyes burning.  
  
"Why'd you let him take advantage of you?"  
  
"Why'd you tell Tsuneyo about us!"  
  
"Why'd you tell him you were the-"  
  
Chibiusa silenced them, seeing a pair of curious eyes at the foot of the stairs. The baby Jasmine, now four years old, ran up to her sister. Chibiusa picked her up, noting the tears in the child's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. Emiri and Ruriko sat down on the couch, waiting for their friend.  
  
Sniffling a bit, Jasmine shot her two friends a fearful glance. "You were fighting," she explained.  
  
"We're sorry," Chibiusa said softly. Jasmine nodded, and after several minutes of comforting, she squirmed, signaling that she wanted down. Her feet carried her back to her room, and Chibiusa sat with her friends. Several seconds of silence hung in the air before Emiri and Ruriko both apologized.  
  
Emiri's fists were balled and Ruriko was pale. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ruriko began, echoed by Emiri.  
  
"I don't understand how you felt for Tsuneyo, I've never felt love. Maybe Riko has, but I haven't. I know you did what you thought best."  
  
Ruriko murmured an agreement, then her complexion slightly reddened in anger. "But I'm still gonna kick his ass. He has no right to touch you, immortal or not."  
  
Chibiusa nodded, casting her eyes down. She didn't degrade herself like most would, because she knew she wasn't stable enough to fight. He took full advantage of her pain, and though she could have easily killed him then and there with the power of the moon and the ginzuishou so nearby, but she couldn't gather her mind and wits to do so.  
  
"Yeah..." She sighed, looking away as she rubbed her arms. Ruriko was obviously staying the night at Emiri's, or else she would need to be home by this time. Her parents were strict on her, even though she was a legal adult. She still depended on them for support, and they in turn expected her to live like a minor under their roof. She didn't mind, but it got a bit tiring when she wanted to train into the night.  
  
"How are you coming along with magic?" she asked Ruriko. Her friend grinned.   
  
"It's great!" To demonstrate, she lifted her hand and Emiri watched as the pillows on the couch slowly lifted into the air, suspended for a few seconds, then dropped back to the ground. Her eyes lit up happily as Chibiusa grinned, pushing away thoughts of Erriku for the moment.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chibiusa danced on her feet in excitement, rubbing her hands together. For three weeks, she and her friends had been planning a visit to Mars. They would stay as guests in the palace for two weeks, and train among the soldiers of the royal army. Her father and Ruriko's parents believed that Emiri had won the trip in a contest, and had invited her four friends along. The girls knew it would be difficult to hide their selves from Jamaika and Kisetsu, but the two were such close friends that they would be happy to wander away, allowing the girls to speak freely among themselves.  
  
"This is gonna be cool!" she murmured, her voice rising and falling with her bobbing motions as the sounds of Luna and Diana's furious typing filled the background. Artemis sauntered into the room, rolling his eyes as he obviously fought back a laugh.  
  
"Why is it that wherever I go I am surrounded by beautiful young women?" Luna shot him a dirty look over her shoulder as she continued to encode their flight. He grinned and left the room, then the two women stopped typing as one. Luna wrung her hands, stretching her fingers briefly before turning to the five girls.  
  
She gestured to the diamonds, which began to hum with life. She explained how they worked as she activated each individually, finally stopping with seven. When the girls said they understood, they each stepped onto the platform. Knowing what to expect this time, Chibiusa slightly bent her legs as she stepped on, knowing that she'd probably have a rough landing. When her feet hit the diamond, she felt her ankles strain a bit under the force, but she was all right.  
  
Waiting a few minutes, she finally opened her eyes, noticing that the glow on her skin was fading. She stepped off the pod and waited for her friends, getting a look around. This room was like all other stations, the walls whitewashed without windows. The light was too bright, making her skin look fake and purple. The keyboard was written in another language, something she gathered to be Martian.  
  
Finally the last of the group appeared, and Luna led them down the hallway. They all stopped to look at everything, from the candles that hung every twenty feet on the walls, to the blood red stone walls, the occasional carvings scratched into its front. Tracing her fingers over one that stuck out into her mind, Chibiusa noticed a soft red light begin to emit from the crevices and she guiltily turned away, catching the curious stares from Diana and Emiri. They slowed down, waiting until she caught up, then began to speak in hushed tones. Jamaika and Kisetsu were conversing with Luna on the design of the castle, their fascination preventing them from touching anything. Ruriko was listening with half an ear to their conversation.  
  
"What was that?" Chibiusa asked, glancing back at the carving. It continued to glow, thought the light dimmed. The shadows cast by the candles were beginning to overpower it, and when she turned back, it was gone.   
  
"It means 'Serenity' in Martian. Most likely written by your mother a millennia ago," Diana explained as she searched the walls for other symbols. Chibiusa nodded, then moved to trace her hands over another carving. Nothing happened.  
  
Before she could ask the question, Emiri raised her hand to press it to the walls. "I bet I know why. It's from your mother, so it's infused with your magic. But these walls... they're mine. They've been here since time began. That's why this castle is humming with magic." She shivered, removing her hand and rubbing her arms. Her blonde hair glinted in the small wick's light. The candles were all blood red, Chibiusa noted. Their flames were a pure white.  
  
She focused on the handprint that glinted on the wall. She touched it with a fingertip, then gasped and jerked it back, sticking her finger into her mouth. It was hot, like fire. Emiri nodded. "Fire, my magic. It's so strange, being here. I can feel this castle, like it's a part of me."  
  
"Well, it kind of is," Diana began, passing a hand over the spot. It returned to reddened stone once more. "This castle is as old as time itself, if not longer. Emiri's magic is as much a part of these walls as what makes them up."  
  
They nodded and moved on, making sure they didn't touch the walls. As they approached a large set of doors, the three followers caught up to Luna, who was explaining the history of the castle to Kisetsu and Jamaika. The two were eating the woman's words up. Diana, however yawned. "Mother, give them a break. Let's go see our rooms."   
  
She pushed her way in the doors, not noticing Luna's frown of disapproval, then walked in. They came upon a blazing fire, its flames almost licking the ceiling. A gray layer of smoke masked the uppermost part of the room. The heat hit Chibiusa first, like a wave. She sucked in a breath, then coughed. The smoke was already beginning to get to her. They passed through the room into what appeared to be a large bedchamber. Diana directed Chibiusa, Emiri, and Ruriko through a small door, hidden behind a curtain draped on the walls, while Luna led Kisetsu and Jamaika to a different room.  
  
"This is where we'll stay." Her hands gestured to the room in a large sweeping arc. Four beds filled the room, their mahogany wood draped with silky sheets. A black filmy drape hung over the tops, giving the beds a dark, sexy shadow. Emiri slowly left the group, her mind beginning to wonder. She ran her hands over the edges of the bed, not noticing the way her fingertips seemed to leave a trail of blood.  
  
Ruriko shuddered, rubbing her arms as she turned from the sight. "Please stop touching things," she whispered. The dark room was lit only by candlelight. Emiri frowned, then noticed what she'd done. She jerked her hands away, hugging them to herself.  
  
"Why am I doing this? Will it stop?"  
  
Diana nodded mutely. She looked awestruck. She'd never seen uncontrolled power like Emiri's, and nobody had ever made things turn to blood. Not even Mars. "You've got to shut your power. Don't block it away, just imagine yourself opening a box. Put all your power, everything into it. Then shut it."  
  
Emiri closed her eyes, and began to sway softly on her feet until she stopped, opening her eyes. She reached over to touch a bedpost, and then smiled as it didn't turn to blood. Diana sighed with relief, then rolled her neck. The room was too warm, too tense.  
  
"I need to teach you girls to restrain your power. At first I had to teach you to unlock it, not box it up. Now I've got to teach you how to control it." She seemed sad to say it, a forlorn look crossing her eyes. Chibiusa briefly wondered why her friend looked so upset about it, but she didn't have enough time to ask. Ruriko broke the tension by asking which bed was hers.  
  
Diana shrugged, obviously relieved to not have to continue. They claimed beds, and Chibiusa jumped into hers. Its sheets were made of silk, and they slid across her skin like a lacy nightgown. She shivered. Though the room was warm, the sheets were freezing cold. The windows cut into the walls showed a view of the blazing red sky. Diana informed them that a storm was actually blocking out the sun's light. The closeness to such a body would fry any normal human, but a shield of power protected all people on this planet. "Kinda like the ozone layer, but better."  
  
Several red candles sat atop mahogany dressers, their white flames beginning to give Chibiusa the creeps. As she lay in the bed, staring at the dancing shadows on the ceiling, she wondered what they would be doing for two weeks.   
  
The sound of the door sliding open startled her, and she jerked up in bed. Luna and her two friends came into the room, followed by Rei. Emiri, who was closest, wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, holding back tears. She had realized that the idea of being Rei's daughter was really growing on her.   
  
When hugs and greetings were exchanged, Rei offered to lead the girls around the castle. They accepted immediately, eager to see the rest of this magical palace. Chibiusa briefly thought about the crystal palace. She'd never stopped to look, just walked down the halls for the sheer joy of taking in the beauty. She knew the palace was nowhere near the magnificence of Rei's home. Her home was only several thousand years old, while this... this castle was millions of years old.  
  
Rei led them out of the room, explaining several things as she led them deep into the heart of the castle. She pushed her way into a large room twice the size of Chibiusa's house, then stepped back so the others could follow. When they entered the room, the door slid shut without assistance.  
  
"This is the ballroom." She gestured around with a great sweep of her hand. The room, unlike the rest of the castle, was filled with light. Not natural light though. From the ceiling hung a hundred chandeliers, all holding hundreds of blood red candles.   
  
"Do you have a thing for red candles?" Chibiusa asked, staring at the ones that littered the ceiling.   
  
Rei smiled, nodding. "Yes. They come from Demos. The wicks come from a grove of trees, and it burns slowly. These candles each last about five hundred years. The branches on the tree are rock solid after they finish growing, but until then, they're kind of ropy. One immature branch can be made into enough candle wick to light every single candle in this castle." Her eyes danced in the light as she cast them over her ballroom.  
  
They moved on, spending the entire day roaming room after room. Most were empty, though they came across the occasional wanderer. They would always exchange a greeting, then move on.   
  
By that evening, all five girls were in love with the castle. They'd barely discovered half of it, and it was so magical. To Chibiusa, it was like a fairytale. As she spent more time in the ancient building, she began to realize the extent of the life she'd been given. Though she knew eternity would begin to weigh her down, if she could live in a place like this, she knew eternity wouldn't be so bad.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chibiusa watched as the two women clashed swords time and time again. The sound of metal colliding rang out in the room. The five girls had been observing the training for an hour, and were already overwhelmed. Jamaika and Kisetsu were astounded by the women's' skills. Ruriko was in awe by the limits of the mortal man, and yet she understood now that she could bend those limits, and even break them.  
  
Emiri was in love. Her eyes were filled with a joy none of her friends had ever seen. She had fallen in love with everything in the palace, from the rooms, the magic, to the people. Though they were human in stature, there were differences. Like the races of earth, all had a different physique that distinguished them from another. The Martian peoples were dark, and passionate. Their features often gothic, their hair usually black and their eyes dark. They were willful and loved their planet and their queen.  
  
Emiri, though she looked like a native of the planet, had the features of a more Earthian being. Her hair was a shade of blonde that didn't come from pure Martian lineage. 'I wonder if the people will accept me. Will my blood be impure to them?' she thought. 'But they accepted Jadeite. And he's pure Earthian.'  
  
Soon enough, it was the girls' turn to fight. While Jamaika and Kisetsu opted for the protecting gear, the three senshi-in-training went in their regular gear. They were each given the large swords, and were told to pair off. Diana joined Emiri, the most skilled with a weapon. Chibiusa and Ruriko paired up, as did Kisetsu and Jamaika. Mars began instructing them in the basic techniques.  
  
Though designed to slice a body in half, the swords were dull, allowing for Diana and Emiri to dual without fear. While Diana was well trained in sword fighting, Emiri had handled the saber for several years. It took a few moments for her to adjust to the larger weapon, but her natural knowledge took over and she commanded it with a skill that had the previous combatants in awe.  
  
Emiri was finally able to gain the advantage over Diana, ending their round. Mars instructed Ruriko and Chibiusa to try. Chibiusa lifted the sword, grimacing. It was so heavy, she could barely move it. Ruriko seemed to have the same difficulties. She suddenly was overcome with an idea. Grinning devilishly, she began to rearrange the molecules. The material remained metallic, but its weight decreased significantly. Ruriko, who had amazing perception, quickly matched Chibiusa's magic with her own. Both swords became lighter than air. The battle began.  
  
Ruriko treated the sword like a saber, moving gracefully and pulling swift movements. Chibiusa found that she was quickly outmatched by her friend's skills. Diana's eyes opened wider as Ruriko fought Chibiusa, quickly pushing the girl back. Within five minutes, the sword was out of Chibiusa's hands, but Ruriko's final swing was coming much too swiftly. Her eyes opened wide as she realized Chibiusa had no way to defend herself.  
  
Lifting a hand, Chibiusa focused her energy there. Suddenly the world of the castle came alive to her. She could feel the criss-cross weaving of spells, the ancient languages, and old power surrounding every inch. The sword crashed into her hand, and upon impact, it shattered into a million glittering pieces. The silence of the room was broken by the sound of the pieces hitting the floor, and Chibiusa flushed at the realization of what she'd just done.  
  
Thinking fast, she shot a quick glance at Mars, who was already ahead of her. "Chibiusa, I'm sorry if I scared you by controlling you like that, but I didn't see any other option." The look in her eyes asked Chibiusa if she was all right. The young woman nodded, then turned to look at the shards of metal. 'My hands did that...'  
  
The pieces disappeared, and Mars asked Jamaika and Kisetsu if they cared to have a go. The two shook their heads, grinning and laughing. They both said that they had seen enough. They stripped the protective gear off and rejoined the group. Diana was talking to Chibiusa, making sure the girl was all right, while Emiri and Ruriko attempted to distract their friends from their conversation.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Diana asked for the third time. Chibiusa let out a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"I'm perfect-"  
  
"That was quite a display," Mars's voice came in her ear. A friendly hand settled on her shoulder. "You pulled a lot of energy. The castle felt it. I'm sure Emiri felt it, I know I did. You've got the potential to be great, you know. Your mother never chose to do that. She settled for mediocre, while we wanted her to strive for more."  
  
Chibiusa nodded slowly, and the conversation died as the others joined them. "Anyone up for tea?" Mars asked brightly, to cover the dampened mood.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When the girls' two weeks was up, Chibiusa noticed Emiri's mood change. Their last day there, Emiri disappeared for several hours. Diana insisted that she was okay, but Chibiusa wouldn't listen. She finally set out to find her friend, following the familiar energy wave patterns until she came upon a simple room that reminded her very much of her living room. A holographic screen, several couches, and a small mini-fridge was in there. Emiri and Mars sat on one of the couches, apparently in deep conversation.  
  
Chibiusa tried to back away slowly, but Mars noticed her anyway. "Come in," she said with a small smile. Chibiusa paused for a moment, then walked into the room slowly. Emiri smiled and scooted over so her friend could sit down.  
  
"What's up?" she asked. Chibiusa shrugged.  
  
"Just was wondering where you went off to."  
  
Emiri nodded. "I've been talking to Rei. I wanted to... to stay here." She met Chibiusa's eyes, and her friend nodded. She understood. "But we've decided it's best for me to go back. You guys still need me down there."  
  
Chibiusa nodded, and suddenly wrapped her friend in a hug. She didn't say anything, but Emiri hugged her close. Rei's arms came around and hugged the two tightly. In a moment of understanding, the three women simply sat there. Chibiusa felt tears gather in her eyes. Emiri had become so happy here, in the place of her birth and her heritage, and now she was leaving.  
  
When they pulled apart, all three were crying. Emiri sat still, then resolutely stood. She walked quickly back to their rooms, and began to pack her stuff without saying a word. Upon their return to earth, she went home quietly, and Chibiusa could feel the pain and her tears across the miles.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~*Lindsay  
  
AN: sorry this took soo long to get out... please R&R!!! :) thanks  
  
AN2: Revised! I hope this chapter doesn't suck as badly as it did before... :/ 


	10. One Last Chance

"Man girl, how much stuff do you own?" Emiri said as she surveyed her messy living room. Boxes were stacked everywhere, lining the walls and resting on every available surface in the room. Though Ruriko hadn't intended to move everything of hers into Emiri's home, she hadn't been able to leave anything behind. Her parents had given her a tearful goodbye, and Ruriko knew they would be leaving the large home within a few months.  
  
"A lot," she said, blushing. Emiri shook her head, then began looking for the box spring and mattress that she would set up before the two went to sleep. Ten minutes later, they found the pieces resting behind the couch. After dragging the mattress into Ruriko's room, the two decided to go to bed and deal with everything in the morning.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serenity wandered listelessly around the halls, running her delicate fingers over the thick walls. The ceilings stretched well above her reach, the doors almost twice her height. She never understood before why Endymion had wanted such a large castle. To this day, she still couldn't figure it out. 'Endymion,' she thought, knowing that the tears no longer came. She was moving on. 'Why did you leave me?'  
  
All she wanted was to hold him, to tell him she loved him. She wanted her family to be complete once more, now that Chibiusa had become a part of it once more. She sent out her mind in habit, searching the galaxy for him. At the far reaches, just beyond the scope of her powers, she could feel him. His spirit muffled, she wondered if he'd been reincarnated, this time as a mortal. 'That's not possible!' she thought, but the idea still nagged her mind. 'Anything's possible.'  
  
Sighing in resignation, she willed herself to Pluto. The trip jarred her a bit, but she didn't care. She knew that Setsuna had felt her presence, and within moments the two were reunited. Setsuna looked troubled, but her eyes told Serenity not to ask. The two sat down in silence, each waiting for the other to begin.  
  
"I have some news. I can't tell if it's good or bad, but it's news." Serenity sat still, waiting for the senshi to continue. When she did, Serenity felt her heart stop beating. "Your daughter was never meant to come back to you."  
  
Her jaw dropped, and she knew she looked like a fish but didn't care in the least. "Why?"  
  
"I can't say. A millenia ago, time was defied. A woman, a mere mortal, was able to defy myself and everyone that came before me and after me. She opened the portal for all evil in the natural world to converge. In the years since, it's been slowly eating away at what I took to be a normal life. In both of my lives, I was too untrained, too green. My father left me no choice, however, and this burden became mine when I was too young to realize what could slip past my eyes.  
  
"Beryl's actions began to slowly eat away at what I'm going to refer as the fabric of time. The threads slowly came undone, and in that moment when that evil was sent into the past and you and your court were violated, everything fell to pieces. I haven't wanted to admit it, but I can no longer turn away. Chibiusa was taken from you, and in those eighteen years, I could see time returning to normal. Things were evening out. But now..." She shook her head. "Now I can't even see my own feet. I don't know where we're going, only that everything and everyone is hurtling toward what I will refer to as Hell. And your daughter is the center of it all."  
  
Serenity felt tears well up. There was no way she'd give up her daughter now, but it hurt her so much to learn that Fate could be so cruel. It seemed that immortality had such a heavy toll, she'd never be able to pay it in full. The hurt was eating at her soul, and she wondered when she'd snap. 'I already dread the day.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chibiusa watched as Emiri and Ruriko dualed it out with their sabers, the metallicy cling sending shivers down her spine. Both girls were dripping in sweat, but they were too evenly matched now, and they knew each other too well. Neither could gain the upper hand. 'Good for battle,' she thought. Diana wasn't there, having chosen to spend the day with Kisetsu.  
  
The girls called it quits for the day, and both returned to the car hood where Chibiusa sat. They panted heavily, before collapsing backwards and beginning to complain. Chibiusa waited, amused, until the familiar disturbance pricked her mind. The three groaned, before Chibiusa shrugged. "I got it girls. Rest up a bit, then come help."  
  
She used a secret Diana had taught her, and her body vanished, only to reappear in a split second several miles away. A newly created monster was wrecking havoc in a child's playground. She rolled her eyes and waited behind a bush, watching it. She was focused so intently on the creature that she completely missed the footsteps behind her, realizing too late that she had company. Whirling, she found herself face to face with Diana and Kisetsu.  
  
"Diana!" she hissed, her eyes flickering to a terrified Kitsetsu. She swore, turning back around to keep her eye on the enemy. The creature had no visible pattern of attack. It simply demolished as it moved, intent on destroying. It sucked energy out of the vegetation it touched, turning its path into a black trail of dead.  
  
She turned back to Diana, and realized what her friend was trying. 'She's going to force Kisetsu to wake up...'. Chibiusa shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing." Shooting Kisetsu a glance, she put a finger to her lips, then let her henshin ring out. "Moon Crystal Power, make-up!" Kisetsu watched in stunned disbelief as her friend became the legendary soldier.  
  
"Mercury crystal power, make-up," Diana hissed. "Say it." Her eyes remained glued to the young girl, who looked ready to faint.  
  
Kisetsu's eyes widened and she felt fear well up. Moon shot her a look of reassurance. "Just say it hon, or I'm useless here."  
  
Her blonde friend nodded, then let the phrase ring out. Within a second, she was the water senshi. She didn't have time to think, just called out the first thing that came to mind. "Mercury Saber!" She gained the power of the blue weapon, and with it came a knowledge she waited to fully use. Moon nodded to her, out of the corner of her eye noticing Emiri and Ruriko coming up breathlessly.  
  
They caught sight of Kisetsu and nodded, each shouting a henshin phrase. They joined the group, and the foursome ran forward. The creature looked like a rather large blob... that's all Moon could think of. Random facial features covered its body from top to bottom. Thousands of tentacles extended from all parts, and several snapped out like whips at the four.  
  
Mars lashed out, slicing one off at midpoint, but the flailing end caught her front. She screamed, flinging the piece off her chest, but Chibiusa could catch her moans of pain. One glance told her that the substance that made the creature up was acidic, and strong. A large gash ran down Mars' torso, and Diana was running forward to heal her.  
  
"Mercury!" Moon commanded, keeping an eye on the creature that was standing, all available eyes focused on them. "Help Mars!"  
  
Mercury nodded, going to join Diana and Mars, who was crying silently. Diana began working her magic, while Mercury held Mars' hand soothingly. Moon watched as Venus used the saber to defend herself, but there wasn't much the two could do. She stood helplessly, waiting until her two friends joined her side. The grass under her feet was rapidly crumbling, death spreading by the second.  
  
"Look, the sabers won't do any good. Let's just combine energy and hit it with everything we've got," Diana suggested. They nodded, and the weapons disappeared. The five linked hands, and Chibiusa, who stood dead center, bent her head. She felt the power course through her, building up at a steady rate. Emotions and feelings ran through her vein. A curious blaze of ice swept through her, one she identified to be Mercury.  
  
A fiery streak of fear mixed with anger was identified as Mars, calming contemplativeness was Venus, and a strong rush of pure raw power was Diana. Chibiusa wondered what hers was before the power began to build. Like a white-hot light in front of her eyes, the power grew until they could barely control it. At that point, the energy was released, and when her eyes opened, Chibiusa could only see the park and its dead trail.  
  
They slowly released hands, then turned to watch each other in amazement. Kisetsu was the first to speak. "That was tight!" she exclaimed, finally able to marvel in the newfound power she'd been given. She looked down at her long legs, shown off nicely by the short skirt and blackish blue combat boots. 'Just my style,' she thought. She looked up at her friends, who were gathered around Mars. She rushed to join them, noting the girl sitting on the ground in a heap. Her hand clutched at her chest, and her face was pale.  
  
"Kami," she moaned. "That hurt so much."   
  
Diana nodded, soothing the young girl. "It's all right."  
  
Mars nodded, pushing herself back up. She was so drained of energy it took several seconds to find her balance. She saw Mercury and smiled wryly. "Welcome to the gang, Sets."  
  
Mercury nodded, looking around. "Wow." The girls let out a sigh. Another sleepover was in order.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Several weeks later, Kisetsu was moving into Emiri's house. She'd become a full-fledged senshi, and was already being taught how to wield the saber. Chibiusa's two sisters had moved out and gotten jobs on Saturn, leaving her house a bit quieter. Her father was more reserved, and regarded her with a calculated distance. She knew he understood that something was wrong, but she didn't think he knew about her true heritage. She didn't ask.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What was the moon like?" Chibiusa asked Serenity. The woman's eyes lit up, and she launched into details. The moon, she said, was beautiful, one of the most beautiful bodies in the galaxy. It was full of beautiful people, who each had their own special power. Several millenia ago, the queen said, a war between empires brought the ginzuishou into full use. The power coursed through the Lunarians' veins, and made them a race unlike any other. They became unstoppable, unbeatable. Their powers were passed to their children, to their childrens' children, and so forth  
  
Chibiusa nodded, as the two continued to stroll through the beautiful gardens. Looking at a rather large gazebo, she noted the beauty of it. Inside was a set of wooden benches, shaded by the years of vines that now covered the entire structure like a blanket. The door was completely grown over, and Chibiusa briefly wondered why.   
  
When she asked Serenity, the woman smiled and walked over. She placed her hand gently on the edge, and Chibiusa watched as the vines moved to provide room to open the door. When she did, the two stepped inside. Serenity let her eyes wander around the carvings at the top, a secret smile playing over her eternally beautiful features.  
  
"What do they mean?" Chibiusa whispered, feeling that she had to keep her voice down in this hidden angel's sanctuary.  
  
"They are the names of the mates of all the queens of our kingdom." She sighed, almost with longing. "This is simply a replica. My love's name shall never grace these walls. I hope one day you shall find that your soul mate's name will be up here."  
  
Chibiusa frowned. "Why won't Endymion be up here?"  
  
Serenity's smile turned wistful and sad. "Because I am no longer the queen of the white moon. I've lived for too long on this planet. I cannot leave this place, for this is where my life has taken place. I hope one day you'll find your way back to the moon, with your soulmate."  
  
The word soulmate struck Chibiusa at that instant. She frowned. "Why do you keep saying soulmate?"  
  
Serenity's smile completely vanished. "Diana didn't tell you." The warning look in her daughter's eyes caught her off guard. She sighed, moving to sit on the bench. She seemed to stare off into the distance, before shaking her head. "The blood in your veins is so strong, it can't be controlled by any other but you. You are your soul, your essence. If I were to try to restrain you, physically, with my powers, whatever, you would destroy me to get free. You cannot be kept caged, it is not possible in any way. Yes, someone could hold you for a short amount of time, but, being purely of the white moon, eventually you would free yourself and destroy your captor."  
  
Chibiusa interrupted Serenity. "Why am I not half Lunarian, half terran?"  
  
"Because you are a moon goddess. It is not possible for a goddess to be half and half. I am no longer a goddess, but merely an immortal. But in order for you to inherit your full birthright, I had to choose a mate with powers equal to my own. They cannot be greater, for that would taint your blood and you'd lose your birthright. I chose Endymion because I loved him, but my mother wasn't so fortunate. She loved a mortal, and after his lifetime was spent, she chose a man from a distant kingdom. They were never wed, and I never even knew the name of my father. That was okay, though."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Chibiusa knew her mother was skirting the truth. "But what's with the soulmate thing."  
  
"Destiny. Your soul is like a lock, and only one key can fit. That's why my mother didn't marry, she never found her soul mate. If you marry someone without that bond, there isn't a possible way for the two of you to stay happily married. Your children will only be of mediocre power, while still immortal, and your first daughter still a goddess, but their powers as a senshi, magic maker, etc, will be severely diminished. So, in essence, it's like a prearranged marriage."  
  
Warning signs exploded in Chibiusa's head, and she felt like she was going to be sick. "That means that I've no choice in who I marry? What if I fall in love with the wrong person?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "It isn't possible. You may think it's love, but it isn't. It's just lust, or a feeling of happiness. Your soul mate will make you happy like nothing else can."  
  
Frowning, she asked "But you said your mother never found her soulmate. What does that make you?"  
  
"I'm very weak. I can control the ginzuishou, which is a blessing. People don't realize my weakness. But you... you can change the universe. I am not nearly as strong as even Sailor Mercury. She's very weak, but she's got the brains to back her up. You are stronger than three of Sailor Saturn combined. My strength equals about a twentieth of yours."  
  
Chibiusa's mind reeled with shock. She stood and staggered to the door, wanting away. Her mother's words hit her like a slap. She didn't want this strength, this power. For the first time in her life, she wanted to cry. She wanted to end this journey, go back in time and never become a senshi. She wanted to live with her family, be one of them, and die one of them.  
  
The gate swung open for her, allowing her passage. Her figure radiated pain and anger. Serenity waited until she couldn't feel her daughter any longer, before standing and running her fingertips over the last name. It was her only daughter. Like the child's grandmother, it was without one beside it. Serenity grieved for the pain her child would go through before her time had come to pass.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sensing that the girl's time was nearing an end, Diana pushed Jamaika to awaken within herself. Her soul shuddered and resisted as none of the others had. After seeing two battles, she knew the identites of her friends. She knew what they fought, and knew what was within herself. She could not find the strength within her, and found herself miserable at the prospect of never sharing what her friends had.  
  
Upon encountering the fourth battle, Diana resorted to drastic measures. She placed her hand upon Jamaika's forehead and back, sending waves of power to the poor teenager. Her body convulsed, attempting to rid itself of the magic that invaded it. Diana became fearful of what she was doing, but at the moment she began to remove her hands, the child sank.  
  
A change swept over her, and she became a soldier. Though unconscious, she was herself once more.  
  
After the battle, the girls woke their friend up, and took her to Emiri's. She wept on and off for several hours, horrors which plagued her soul surfacing in a way she couldn't describe. Her friends took turns, holding damp cloths to her forehead to calm the fever she'd developed. Diana sat in a spare room, crying until she had nothing left in her.  
  
The connection between the Diana and Jamaika brought the fear and pain into the cat-girl's own mind, and she wept for what she'd seen, and what she'd done.  
  
After two hours, Jamaika awoke, her eyes dry and her head pounding. Emiri was at her bedside, watching with aprehension. The first thing Jamaika said as she awoke was "Let me die". Emiri's eyes filled at the pain in her friend's, but she wouldn't raise the hand. Jamaika lay there, watching her friend.  
  
"You do not know the things I know. These past years have been a blessing. I've forgotten the knowledge they placed inside me. They..." her voice trailed off, as she sobbed. "I'm not a human anymore. I'm not an immortal. I'm a machine, a being with tainted blood."  
  
Emiri knew of the visions from which Jamaika suffered, having been told the story by Mars. Jupiter, the strongest senshi, had been taken captive as a girl. Though only about 500 years old, the senshi hadn't been able to free herself. She'd been tested on, experimented, and tortured. Every possible way of destroying her body and soul was tried, but she remained. In childbirth, her daughter had taken the visions and memories unto herself. Jamaika, being the strongest of the senshi excluding Serenity, was able to file away the memories. Neither mother nor daughter had been bothered for centuries.  
  
Now Jamaika hadn't the strength to combat her fears. She did not remember that the memories were not her own, but her mother's. Emiri waited, and watched, until Jamaika would understand how good she'd been to her own mother. She also realized that it would take time, more time than she thought they had. But all they could do was wait.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	11. Destiny's Choice

"May I present my daughter and her court," Serenity began, her voice choked up with tears, smiling radiantly. "Princess Serenity, Princess Emiri, Princess Ruriko, Princess Kisetsu, and Princess Jamaika."  
  
The select few that were there to see the princesses finally coming home, turned and glanced toward the doors, and watched as Serenity entered, dressed in a simple dress that was like her mother's. At her side was Diana, beaming proudly as she led her princess up the aisle. The other four followed, Emiri looking like she always did, perfectly in control. Kisetsu was slightly embarassed by all the fuss, Ruriko was taking advantage of the opportunity and putting forth her best display for the others. Jamaika was nonchalant, not caring either way.   
  
Jaime watched from the sides, unable to believe what he saw. His older sister, Chibiusa, was being introduced as the princess. Her four friends followed, and he shook his head. She would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Tonight's the night," Erriku told his friends. "They have been introduced to the world. I will strike Serenity, and summon you. After she's gone, we will go for the others. She doesn't know how to summon them."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow," Chibiusa said, hugging Serenity tightly. "I just have to say good bye."  
  
Pulling away and quickly wiping her tears away, she turned and ran out the door and to her car, slamming the door behind her. 'It's all over,' she thought as she drew in a deep breath. 'And it all begins.'  
  
The ride home was filled with thoughts of the life ahead of her, and what it would bring for herself. After she pulled into the driveway, she sat there, watching the house she had called home for a small portion of her life. 'I can do this.'  
  
She forced herself out of the car, one step at a time, up into the familiar old house. She glanced around and saw the family sitting in the living room. Jaime, and Annika and Akira were there too. 'Why are they home? Could they have been there?' she thought, suddenly in fear.  
  
"What's up?" she whispered.  
  
"What's this new job of yours?" her father asked bluntly. 'Oh kami...'  
  
"Just... for the Queen of Mercury. She wants me to help her with things, in general," she replied, stuttering.  
  
"Then why were you introduced as Princess Serenity?" Jaime asked suddenly, anger flaring in his eyes. Chibiusa and sighed.  
  
"You were there," she stated, coming into the living room and sitting on a chair. Suddenly a presence in her home disturbed her and she stood and whirled, staring at the doorway between two walls. 'Something's not right. There's such hate and anger.'   
  
"Chibiusa?" her father asked, but she did not take notice of him.  
  
"Show yourself," she commanded, walking forward. As she approached the doorway, she looked left, knowing he was there. 'Erriku,' she thought bitterly. "Why have you come to my home?"  
  
"A little taste of revenge, sweet princess," he said menacingly, and then held out his hand, a grey cat caught by the ruff of her neck, looking panicked.   
  
"Diana!" Chibiusa cried, but remained where she was. "What do you want? Leave her alone!"  
  
"Dual, one on one, you and I. Use whatever we've got."  
  
She nodded, and watched as he dropped the grey cat who yelped and immediately changed to a human girl, gasps from Chibiusa's family were heard. "Chibiusa, no!" Diana ordered. "You cannot do this or... or I'll go get your mother!" The threat was empty and she knew it.  
  
"What are you doing, Chibiusa?" her father asked, his voice slightly fearful. "You are forbidden to go anywhere." He was ignored.  
  
"Just trust me, Diana," she said softly. Turning to her companion and seeing her family out of the corner of her eye, she nodded briefly, and in a moment, the three of them vanished into thin air. They reappeared outside in the front yard, Diana watching and making sure her princess was safe, Chibiusa once more Sailor Moon, and Erriku, ready to fight.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Annika asked, and flew to the window. She gasped as she noticed her sister outside, dressed in a senshi fuku. The rest of the family ran to watch as Chibiusa and Erriku faced off.  
  
"Why do you want to fight me?" Sailor Moon began, watching his every movement. They were battling lazily, and Erriku seemed to be enjoying himself. 'He's warming up. He's testing me. Don't reveal your power,' she warned herself.  
  
"You ever hear of the Queen of the Red Dragon kingdom?" Erriku answered, beginning to back away from the house. He'd wanted to fight further away, so there would be less witnesses, but he had to draw Serenity with him. She was too powerful for him to transport unless he caught her off guard. The only reason he'd been able to get her father was because he'd been caught off guard. The presence of other immortal beings was normal in space travel, so Endymion didn't realize they meant harm until too late.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"She was my mother. Her and her court were murdered by your mother and her senshi."  
  
At that, Sailor Moon stopped moving completely. 'He's lying. She wouldn't do that...' Erriku suddenly began fighting for real, lunging at her with a terrifying speed.  
  
"And she's going to pay, an eternity without the two things that matter most to her."  
  
And it all slid into place, her mind began working furiously as she fought him off, moving with him away from the house. Diana followed them, unable to speak, unable to defend her princess. If she stepped in, Erriku would come again for Serenity, until either of them were beaten.   
  
"It was you," she said out loud. "You took me from my mother, you killed my father!" she shouted, her voice reaching higher levels. Diana's eyes glanced to Chibiusa's family, and she felt sorry for them, as they all heard Chibiusa's words.   
  
Suddenly Chibiusa began to see red. All she could think of was her own revenge, revenge for what he had done to her. But something in the back of her mind had her attention. He was beginning to win, as she grew tired. There was no time for power, just hand to hand. He didn't call a weapon, something she was thankful. She didn't have one besides a simple sword infused with magic.  
  
And then he was on top of her on the ground, knees on her legs, hands pinning her elbows down. She couldn't move. Finally she turned to meet his eyes as she suddenly realized what was wrong with his story.  
  
"She attacked them! Auriela attacked Serenity," she began, eyes wild as her speech flew out of her mouth, not even moving to attack. "Serenity died in that battle, she and her senshi did."  
  
"Liar," he hissed, glaring at her, his look hiding nothing. But Sailor Moon wouldn't back down.  
  
"I'm not lying," she said, desperately trying to reach him. "My mother died in that battle, and she could only regain life if she had a pure heart." But he wouldn't listen to her.  
  
"You're wrong, you've been blinded by her lies since you were born. Well I'm not falling for them. You're going to pay, you and that bitch."  
  
Suddenly he reached out with an invisible power, like a hand, and she could feel it working away inside her, as the pain raced throughout her body and grew steadily. 'My god, he's going to destroy me from the inside out.' She didn't cry out though, not letting him have the satasfaction.  
  
"Senshi!" Diana suddenly yelled aloud as she saw what was happening, unable to convey her message fast enough through her mind. "Come protect your princess!" 'Oh God please let them get here in time...'  
  
Erriku grimaced and called his generals, but something was stopping him. An invisible barrier around the little building would not let him call for help, and he knew he had to either destroy Sailor Moon or get her away from the house.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Senshi!" the call rang out through the senshi home. The four girls jerked up and immediately teleported to where Diana had called them, feeling Chibiusa's pain.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At the same moment, the four senshi came.   
  
The four girls retrieved their weapons, ready to attack Erriku. Chibiusa struggled to push this invading force out of her, but her pride told the senshi not to interfere. The pain was beginning to make her vision swim, and the pounding in her head made her want to scream, and she suddenly blacked out.   
  
"Girls, bring the sabers together!" Diana finally called out to the others, unable to contain herself as she watched her princess go limp. Her heart sank, and she felt tears rise. "Damnit Erriku, don't kill her or I swear you won't live to see another day!" she threatened, shaking. He ignored her. Diana felt a sob rise, knowing she couldn't do anything anymore, if she interfered with the fight, she herself would be destroyed. Whether or not Chibiusa knew it, in commanding the others to stay away, she had stripped them of any power should they jump in and attack Erriku. They were powerless, helpless, and all the could do was watch and wait. 'God please don't let her die!'  
  
The senshi frowned, then did as they were told, the four sabers clashing. A small tremor went through the four, and they gasped as a light formed around it. It grew, the power coarsing through their bodies, growing to encompass them, expanding until it burst.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Where am I?' There was nothing, nothing but pure, white light. 'Am I dead?'  
  
'You're home,' a sweet voice said, and though Chibiusa knew everybody could hear it, it was not spoken aloud. 'Look around you dear. All those that mean something to you are here, for you.'  
  
She looked around to see the four senshi, her best friends, and Diana, as well as the guardian's family. Erriku, his face pale and eyes frightened. Serenity, and her senshi, and Lady Satsuke. Her adopted family, even her mother. Erriku's four generals.  
  
'Why are we here?' she spoke, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
'It is time,' the voice said once more, and then appeared. A beautiful woman, her hair drawn up like Serenity's, her dress pooling around her like shimmering water. A small sound was heard, and Chibiusa looked around to see the senshi, the older generation, down on bended knee. Emiri, Ruriko, Jamaika, Kisetsu, and Satsuke looked around, and followed the others' movements. 'Some of you do not know me. For your benefit, I am the old queen of the moon kingdom, Neo Queen Serenity's mother, Selene.  
  
'Rise, all of you.' They did as she commanded.   
  
'Serenity,' she said, and the current queen stepped forward, then halted and turned to find Chibiusa. She silently beckoned her, watching until the pink-haired woman came to her side.  
  
'The youngest senshi have fulfilled the legend, and retrieved the four sabers from their home planets, hidden away deep inside the frozen castles. Now it is time for the princess to claim what is rightfully hers.'  
  
Around them, the light dissolved into an ancient kingdom, its beauty marred by a war Chibiusa knew of. She could feel the pain through her connections with the immortal. Serenity's pain, the horrific images that went through her mind. The senshi felt the hurt of betrayal of a former life all over again.   
  
She briefly glanced at her family, noticing their confusion, and decided to explain it later, in full detail.  
  
'There need not be a later, Small Lady. Everything they need to know shall be explained here.'  
  
She nodded, glancing at them as they all turned to look at her as one. She saw herself through their eyes, and was surprised that she wasn't a senshi or even a princess, just dressed in street clothes.  
  
'Chibiusa,' she said, stepping back away from what appeared to be a door. Chibiusa walked up to it haltingly, her curiosity growing. She touched the handle and it swung open, revealing a small wooden box on the floor. She beckoned it to her, and it was instantly in her hands.   
  
'Open it?' she wondered, turning around. Everyone was watching her, waiting. She turned her attention back to the box, not waiting for the answer. She lifted the lid, the golden designs catching the light and reflecting it back into her eyes. Inside was a sword handle, intricately designed. Small gems studded the incisions, and she lifted her hand, gently tracing them with her finger.   
  
She picked it up, setting the box down, and immediately she knew this was no ordinary sword. She felt its power, the awesome potential in the weapon handle. And then, before everyone's eyes, a gleaming sword began to extend from it. When it finished growing, it was well over four feet in height, but amazingly light.  
  
'What is this?'   
  
'The moon sword,' Serenity responded. Suddenly Chibiusa felt yet another change sweep through her. Starting, like her henshin, from the forehead and spreading.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serenity watched her daughter retrieve the legendary sword, feeling mixed emotions. Pride, that her daughter had become the one who could make use of it. Jealousy, a tiny bit, that she hadn't done it herself.  
  
'Serenity, you forget what the poor child's been through,' Selene's voice echoed in her mind. A quick glance told her that nobody else heard the voice. 'Yes, you've had your fair share of pain, but she's had it ten times worse, because she has had to regain everything she lost, like yourself, but also to come to terms with the pain inside of her, and she is deciding where she belongs.'  
  
'Mother, she wouldn't be happy anywhere but where her heart is,' Serenity said, frowning slightly as she watched the sword grow, slowly.   
  
'Ah, but my daughter, her heart does not belong to you, the palace, or my precious moon yet. I know it hurts, but she's been through too much to trust everything completely just yet. Her world is no longer a dream, but it is still unreal. The child has taken a gigantic leap of faith in that she will find happiness with you, because if she doesn't, she may very well die. I do not know. Her soul belongs here, on the moon, that's a given. Yours does by birth, but your heart is in Endymion and Earth. Your soul bond with him has pulled you to the Earth, and you could no longer be happy anywhere else. She has her soul mate, and no you cannot know, but both have a lot of demons to fight, and I cannot know what the child will do. Pluto does, but I have told her not to reveal it to you.'  
  
'What is this?' Chibiusa asked, inspecting the gleaming weapon in front of her.  
  
'The moon sword,' Serenity murmured. Suddenly she felt an explosion of power, and then the crescent moon began to glow on Chibiusa's forehead. But, unlike her mother and grandmother's, Chibiusa's was pure white. 'Her soul belongs on the moon...'  
  
And then, bit by bit, she began to change. Her street clothes began to disappear, becoming replaced by a long, flowing gown, much like Serenity's, though Chibiusa's had no shoulders, leaving the pale flesh showing. While Serenity's had tints of purple and pink in its folds, Chibiusa's was pure white. When the transformation was through, Chibiusa had become the princess once and for all. And at that moment, her senshi did as they had before, falling on bended knee, their sabers in front of them.  
  
'Friends, family,' Selene began, drawing their shocked eyes to herself. 'Behold, your princess, Princess Serenity of the White Moon.'  
  
Serenity suddenly realized they were talking about her, and glanced down, shock flashing through her own eyes at the sight of the gown around her body. She looked up once more, bringing the sword down to rest the tip on the ground.  
  
'Crazy,' she murmured, gently running her fingertips along one of the folds. It was like Selene's, in that it was pulled together just underneath her breasts, and then flowed down to pool at her feet, but the bodice design was like Serenity's. She noticed her four friends, and shifted uncomfortably. 'Please don't do that.' They rose, and joined her. Silence fell for a few moments, until Chibiusa suddenly noticed Erriku and his generals, watching them in confusion.   
  
'Selene,' she said, cautiously, then bit her lip. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to hear, but she was growing more and more confused. What about Erriku, where were his answers, and hers. Why had everything taken place, right in the middle of a battle, and why wasn't she back on Earth.  
  
'Serenity,' Selene said gently, shooting a glance at Erriku. 'You cannot return to Earth simply because there is no Earth for you at the moment. Erriku destroyed your body. You are here now because the senshi brought the sabers together, just in time. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it has, and the only solution is to let you wait here until the ginzuishou repairs your body. Everyone else is here because it is time that they know.'   
  
Serenity felt sick at the thought. 'I'm dead. God,' she thought, her thoughts directed at nobody in particular, and she knew if she didn't get a grip on things, she'd start bawling.   
  
'Let me start when this began,' Selene continued, watching as the senshi comforted small lady Serenity. Her mother didn't move to join them, and Selene could see the hurt in her eyes. 'Years after my daughter was reborn, there was a woman, Auriela, Erriku's mother. I know it sounds like a fairy tale, perhaps it is. She was doing business with her husband somewhere near the Crystal Star kingdom, when she foolishly accepted a black stone from a woman. This stone, infused with dark magic, stayed with her for years. Slowly it began to overcome her, and for some strange reason, it affected her husband. But they grew unknowingly dependent on this magic, until they could no longer function without it. If they were too far from the stone, they began to feel pains all throughout their bodies.  
  
'At that point, the woman who had given it to Auriela in the first place was able to control the two completely. She wanted revenge on me, because of a war that had taken place during the Silver Millenium, in which I fought and won. When I died, the only way for revenge was through Serenity. When my daughter created Crystal Tokyo, Auriela was told that the chance would be soon, and that Serenity would give birth. Then and only then should she attack. When Small Lady was born, the world rejoyced with my daughter and her husband. But Auriela, angry at Serenity for no reason, challenged her to a battle, bringing her own court into it. The five of the Red Dragon and the five of Earth fought.'  
  
Small lady turned to glance at Erriku. He was shaking from head to toe, pale and sick. He looked as though he would faint from horror.  
  
'In that battle, all ten women died. Auriela, in her haze of anger, set off her most powerful weapon, an attack which has effects not unlike one of Earth's atomic bombs. All ten were incenerated on spot. The ginzuishou repaired the senshi's bodies, and they returned to daily life. This was not unnatural, and the talk died down after about fifty years. But in that time, the king of the Red Dragon had begun to hate Serenity, for he believed that she murdered his wife, Auriela. The stone was destroyed through the power burst, taking the couple's controller with it. But hate formed inside the king, and he, in turn, used his most powerful weapon, his son and the generals.'  
  
'Why would my father do that?' Erriku burst out, pain showing in his eyes. 'Why not just murder the queen with his own hands?'  
  
'The stone had corrupted your father's once pure heart. He did not want to bring the blood upon his own hands,' Selene said gently, tears gathering in her own eyes. 'From the moment your mother accepted the black stone, neither were themselves, and not even the ginzuishou could bring them back. He used you, Erriku, to get back at my daughter. He wanted you to kill mother father and daughter, but that day he told you, at that dance where you saw the lady with the silly hair, your heart had a small bit of kindness, a bit of compassion for the lady. So in your plans, you didn't have the heart to kill them all, leaving their kingdoms in ruins. You just wanted to hurt them.  
  
'But what about him trying to kill my baby?' Small lady's father suddenly burst out. 'I know she's not really mine, but I have raised her and I watched that man destroy her from the inside out!'  
  
'Simple,' Erriku said quietly. 'I still wanted to hurt the queen, but I wasn't willing to spend eternity wiping out her memory, because I knew that she would never forget.' Selene nodded. 'And,' he thought to himself. 'She wouldn't ever love me. She even chose that mortal boy over me. And now I've lost her, forever.'  
  
'Ah,' Selene whispered into his mind. 'But you haven't. True, you have scarred her beyond imaginable, and what you have done could possibly destroy her soul as you destroyed her body,' she stated, and Erriku felt tears threaten to well up. 'But she doesn't have it in her to hate. She doesn't hate you. She is confused, but what she feels for you is sympathy. Look into her heart, prince, while her guard is down.'  
  
'But that's not right,' he thought, glancing around. Everybody was watching the queen curiously. Nobody could hear anything of their private talk. 'I can't take advantage of her anymore.'  
  
'It's not taking advantage of her,' Selene said with a small laugh. 'She is purposely leaving herself open to all who care to read her. She knows how to close her thoughts off, but she choses not to.'  
  
Still, he wouldn't. He didn't feel right doing it, even though he was very curious.  
  
'What now?' Small lady whispered. She had no idea what time it was on Earth, but she had a feeling there was still more to talk about.  
  
'Yes, there is more. Your futures lie precariously in the balance right now. Through a misshap in time, all this has happened. Chibiusa, you were to have remained with Serenity your entire life. Your memories, you remember your past, right?'  
  
Chibiusa nodded. 'Hai, majesty. I remember it all.'  
  
'You remember a carnival you went to with Usagi, when you and Diana went back to her time?'  
  
She nodded, wondering where this was going.  
  
'The fortune teller predicted everything. She predicted that time would take a misstep, and then right itself. However, that is all I know of her prediction. Can you tell me what else she said?'  
  
'She told me... yes, she predicted all this. She said that even when we think time has righted itself, it hasn't. I am to trust my heart in all things,' Chibiusa murmured. There was more. 'She told me... yes, my father.'  
  
Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
'Me?' her earthly father said, then flushed. 'Nevermind.'  
  
'No. Well yes, in a way, you are my adoptive father, but as Serenity, I have only one. Endymion. Erriku, I believe you know where he is.'  
  
The soldier gasped, shuddering. 'He's alive. He's in a holding room on my kingdom. I had hoped that he held valuable secrets, but those were never revealed to me.'  
  
Small lady let out a small laugh. 'Yes. He had anticipated the attack. Not necessarily yours, but an attack. All of his knowledge was placed inside of me, through a bit of magic I've managed to unlock it. He holds nothing besides a few old codes to outdated systems.'  
  
Selene nodded. 'Is there anything else?'  
  
'Hai,' Small lady continued, trying to word what the woman had said gently. 'I... She predicted me finding the moon sword. She told me about my future, beyond this point. With the help of all the senshi, Serenity and myself can banish this evil, and restore the Gates of Time. From there, I have two choices. I can go through, and go back to the time I was taken, and stop Erriku. I can stop the misstep, I hold the power, and I can right time. Or I can leave it, and hope things don't go even farther off their set path. But she told me the decision was entirely mine.'  
  
'Do you have a decision, or do you wish to think on it?'  
  
'Hai,' she whispered. 'I have. But before I tell you, I'd like to say that I have thought this through, since I remembered it, and don't think I'm being irrational. I wish to go back.' She glanced at her family, who looked horrified. 'On one condition. My mother does not die. I want my sisters to have a mother, one who can be a better mother than I was. I tried to fill her shoes, but I know in the past five years, I've been blowing it. Please understand my choice.'  
  
Her father shook his head. 'Why? Things are fine now. Well somewhat.'  
  
'You don't understand,' Serenity said quietly. 'The pain may be too much to bear for my companions. I do not know. They may be so hurt by the past eighteen years, eternity may prove to be too long for them, and they may waste away into nothing. I don't want to be responsible for that.'  
  
Selene nodded. 'A wise choice, princess. Our time here has concluded. Serenity, your body is healed fully.' She paused, then small lady felt the great queen's voice echo through her mind, and only hers. 'That's not all is it?' She paused, recieving confirmation from Chibiusa's mind. 'On Earth, there will be one last chance, according to the fortune teller. Should your prince do as time intended, things shall indeed right themselves, with this glitch only minor. You will know it right away. You are the sum of all the senshi, with a bit of each of their powers in you. If Erriku does not, Pluto will allow you to go back.'  
  
'Arigatou,' she thought as the world began to fade. 'Aishiteru, Selene. I shall see you soon.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chibiusa's vision once more became that of the Earth. She glanced around, finding herself once more in her senshi fuku. She looked up to see Erriku come to life, his eyes opening. Tears immediately gathered there, and he had to look around before realizing where he was. "Gomen nasai, Tsuki-hime. Gomen nasai."  
  
She nodded. 'Ah what the hell. It's time to be a little indulgent, and I need to know what he's going to do.' She knew his guard was down, and so, without regret, she let her mind tentatively go through his. He couldn't feel it, and she was only searching a split second as he began to move off her. He loved her, but he was scared that he'd destroyed her, as Selene told him he might have. He thought it best to leave her, and never come back. 'Hmm... well it can't hurt to try,' she thought as he backed off. She stood, brushing the dirt off her behind, fixing the skirt.  
  
"Selene told me there's one last chance to fix time. You won't do it, so I will," she said as he stood. Reaching over, she quickly pulled his head to hers, standing on the tip of her toes to meet his lips in her first kiss, the one that shocked her soul.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know I shouldn't laugh.  
What the hell. I'm going to anyway.  
Mwahahahahahaha  
I know you saw it coming, I all but threw a sign in your face that said 'THEY'RE SOUL MATES!' I got the idea just because... well... I think Chibiusa needs some happiness. And who can make her happy better than her soul mate? So what the hell if you all really don't want a Chibiusa err semi-(non-hentai)-romance write me and if I get enough complaints I'll write a different story starting with chapter 11.  
~*Lindsay 


End file.
